Siempre te he amado
by Solitario196
Summary: Nami era una chica sencilla y tímida. Luffy un seductor al que no le faltaban chicas a su lado. Luffy por querer hacer bien las cosas, las empeora y Nami deja de hablarle más que un saludo. Pero todo cambia cuando sus mejores amigos los eligen como padrinos de su boda, van a tener que empezar a pasar tiempos juntos... "Solitario196: Reapareciendo para uds. herman@s fans de OP."
1. Prologo

**.**

 **\- - - - - Siempre te he amado - - - - -**

 **Nota1: La autora de la historia es:** _susynha_ **, una muy buena escritora.**

 **Nota2: Los personajes le pertenecen al _Gran Mangaka Eiichiro Oda-Sama_**

 ** _NOTA3: Como siempre me gusta recalcar, yo solo me encargo de adaptar estas historias._**

* * *

 ** _Prologo:_**

Nami era una chica sencilla, tímida, que no tenía demasiado éxito con los chicos.

Luffy un casanova al que no le faltaban chicas a su lado.

Siempre habían sido amigos, Luffy por querer hacer bien las cosas, las empeora y Nami deja de hablarle más que un saludo.

El cree que en realidad ella no lo amaba y se da por vencido, enterrando los sentimientos que siente por ella.

Pasan los años, ya tienen sus respectivas carreras. Seguían siendo amigos, hacía mucho que ambos intentaban enterrar sus sentimientos hacia el otro.

Pero todo cambia cuando sus mejores amigos los eligen como padrinos de su boda, van a tener que empezar a pasar tiempo juntos...

 **\- O -**

 ** _¿Podrán esta vez darse una oportunidad?_**

 ** _ó_**

 ** _¿en realidad sus sentimientos han muerto?_**

 **\- O -**


	2. Chapter 1

**_Hola a todos, aquí Solitario196_** **_al mando nuevamente trayéndoles otra nueva adaptación, espero que les guste y sin mas comencemos con la historia ;) :)_**

* * *

 ** _Siempre te he amado_**

 _ **Capítulo I:** Reencuentro_

* * *

 ** _\- - POV NAMI - -_**

Llegaba tarde como siempre, **_"Robin me iba a matar"_** , pensaba mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa y corría hacia mi auto. Me gustaba tener todo en tal orden... que siempre tenía que ser todo perfecto, pero eso a veces traía como consecuencia que no me llegaba el tiempo y tenía que correr como hoy. Estaba nerviosa, ¿Porque? Había un año y medio que me había ido, el mismo tiempo que llevaba sin ver a mis amigos, bueno excepto Robin y Zoro (su novio) que me habían ido a recoger al aeropuerto. Dirán que estoy loca... **"** _ **¿cómo voy a estar nerviosa por mis amigos?"** ,_ pero entre mis amigos, hay uno en especial que me pone nerviosa, bueno me ponía, espero después de este tiempo fuera haber conseguido olvidarme de el totalmente. ¿Quién es él? El mejor amigo de Zoro, su nombre es Luffy, un casanova empedernido, sexy… realmente sexy, al que no le dura una relación más de una noche, y que con solo chasquear los dedos tiene un ejército de mujeres a sus pies... y del que había estado enamorada, no sabía en qué momento pase de sentir repulsión de como trataba a sus _"victimas"_ a caer en sus garras... Aunque el jamás hizo nada, bueno **_"solo"_** me rechazó... Había estado a punto de besarme y sin más, huyo. No lo culpo, por aquel entonces nadie en su uso de razón me miraba, era **"la cerebrito _"_ ** de la clase, nadie se metía conmigo porque estaba en el grupo de los populares, pero yo no era popular. Era tímida, reservada y no me vestía a la moda, ni nada por el estilo. Era muy sencilla, muy cabezota y no me interesaba demasiado pensar en chicos.

Al terminar la carrera, termine por ser abogada, comencé a trabajar en uno de las oficinas de abogados más importantes de New York, me independicé, empecé a vestir elegante y bastante sexy. Los hombres empezaron a verme, _**(casi llegue a creer que era invisible)**._ Pero ninguna relación fue lo suficiente estable, no había encontrado el hombre que me hiciera sentir derretir el corazón con una palabra, que me haga estremecer de amor y pasión a la vez, que cuando le miras a los ojos el mundo se detiene...tal vez no exista.

De tanto estar pensando ya estaba enfrente de la casa de Robin, ya debían haber llegado todos. Había muchos coches aparcados. No se si alguien sabía el motivo de la reunión, a mí por lo menos no habían querido soltarme ni palabra...

Me baje del coche, estaba cerrando la puerta, cuando paso un coche a toda velocidad y casi me hace perder el equilibrio, le grite que fuera más despacio, mi sorpresa fue cuando frena dos espacios delante del mío y aparcó.

Me quede congelada al ver quien se bajaba del coche... Luffy, tan sexy como siempre... peor! Mas sexy que nunca... Se acercaba, sin percatarse de que estaba allí, hasta que se paró a escasos cuatro pasos y nuestras miradas se encontraron, nos quedamos mirándonos y mi mundo se paró.

Gracias al ruido de un coche, me centré y acercándome a él le dije:

— **Hola Luffy.**

— **Hola Nami, estas…** **preciosa.** — dijo mirándome de arriba a abajo, haciendo que me sonrojara. Acercándose a mí, me cogió por la cintura y me besó en ambas mejillas.— **Te sentó muy bien el trabajo o fueron los aires de Europa?**

— **Serian ambas cosas. ¿Tú que tal?**

— **Como siempre, aunque extrañando cosas tan bellas como tu...**

Gracias que lo interrumpió Sabo... no quería seguir escuchándolo, solo me serviría para caer definitivamente en sus garras, así que cuanto menos estuviese con el mejor. Me gire, para comprobar que Sabo venia corriendo llamándome.

— **Nami.**

— **Sabo!** —Dije mientras me cogía por los aires y me daba vueltas.

— **Como te he echado de menos** — me dijo con cariño, Sabo era el chico más bueno que había en el mundo, era uno de mis mejores amigos, muy guapo, estaba viviendo con su novia Koala desde hacía tres años. Que también era una chica muy buena, sencilla y preciosa como su novio.

Nos giramos, cogidos de la mano hacia la casa, y me encontré que Luffy estaba donde lo había dejado, solo que apoyado en mi coche, observándonos con detenimiento. Sabo se paró a saludarlo, y Luffy se incorporó, acompañándonos al interior de la casa.

Todos mis amigos se levantaron a saludarme, Viola, Sanji, Perona, Usopp, Kaya, Rebecca, Vivi, Kohza, Franky y Koala., bueno y sobra decir Robin y Zoro, ya que la cena la organizaron ellos, en su casa. Les estuve contando sobre mi viaje, como fue mi vida en Paris este año y medio, me fui porque me salió un caso muy importante y estuve allí todo ese tiempo. Les conté sobre los franceses a las chicas, sobre lo hermosa que es la ciudad, les hable un poco de francés que aprendí. Nos sentamos a cenar, todo transcurría entre risas y bromas. Llego la hora del postre, los anfitriones se levantaron y anunciaron que se casaban!

Todos nos pusimos contentísimos, los felicitamos, empezaron a hablar de la boda, de que estaban buscando un lugar hermoso y especial para realizar la ceremonia, que querían que los padrinos le ayudaran con todo... ¿padrinos? ¿Quién serán los padrinos?

— **Bueno entonces quiero, queremos** — dijo Robin mirando a su futuro marido — **que nuestros padrinos sean... Zoro** — dijo mirando a su prometido — **yo digo el padrino y tú la madrina, Ok?** — Zoro asintió, mirándola— **Nuestro padrino será... LUFFY!**

Observe a Luffy que puso cara de sorpresa, aunque era de esperar, es el mejor amigo de Zoro, quien mejor lo conoce, ¿quién mejor que él? Después miró a los novios y les dedico una sonrisa, se levantó y los abrazó. Robin le pidió que se quedara junto a ellos, para dar la noticia a la madrina.

— **Bueno pues yo voy a necesitar mucha ayuda, por eso creemos que nuestra madrina tiene que ser _especial_ , NAMI** — dijo Zoro.

¿QUE? ¿Que acabo de oír? ¿Acaba Zoro de decir mi nombre? Nooo, seguro que no. Levanto los ojos y me encuentro con la mirada de todos, esperando que reaccione... noooo, no puede ser! No quiero ser madrina de la boda de mis mejores amigos... con Luffy de padrino...! Esto no es precisamente poner distancia entre los dos...

* * *

 **\- - _POV LUFFY_ \- -**

Que tarde era! Había salido tardísimo del trabajo, no porque tuviese demasiado... sino porque había estado toda la tarde pensando... en ella... en Nami. La única mujer a la que ame, y a la que ni siquiera besé... por mi culpa... o **_¿quizás ella me rechazase al final?_**... jamás lo sabré... Aun no se el porqué, me imagino que para que no me hiciese ilusiones, al haber intentado besarla. Deje a mi novia esa misma noche, no es que me interesara por la chica que era mi novia por aquel tiempo, era por Nami para poder amarla a ella, entregarme en cuerpo y alma a ella, por eso no la besé. No quería que ella se sintiese " _la otra_ ", quería que ella se sintiese reina de mi corazón, como lo era... Pero en el momento que me alejé de sus labios, algo se rompió entre nosotros y me hundí.

Nami desde ese momento cambio mucho, hablaba con todo el mundo — excepto conmigo — cuando antes era más callada y reservada con la gente, se sacó las gafas — a mí me parecía hermosa con ellas o sin ellas — cambio su forma de vestir al terminar la carrera, ahora se vestía muy sexy y como no, tenía un ejército de babosos detrás de ella, pero yo no podía hacer nada, además de que ahora no me interesaba como mujer, solo como amiga. ¿O tal vez… Aun…? **NO** , ella jamás me amo y yo deje de amarla desde aquel día.

Me fui a casa, me duche y cambie. Observé la foto de mi mesilla de noche, en ella estamos Nami y yo, abrazados, junto al muelle del pueblo a donde íbamos de vacaciones con nuestros amigos, íbamos todos los días hasta el rio, a darnos un baño, jugábamos, nos reíamos… Éramos tan felices. Aun no sé porque sigo conservando esa foto, bueno tal vez porque la niña del rio era la que quería recordar, no la que me ignoraba después.

Miré mi reloj, **_¡Robin y Zoro me van a matar!._ ** Cogí mis llaves del auto y me puse en camino, iba bastante rápido, cuando estaba llegando vi una chica hermosa salir del coche, casi se cae por mi culpa, me grito algo... No le preste mucha atención. Corrí, sin pensar en nada... hasta que veo una chica, me paro, empiezo a mirarla por abajo... una piernas preciosas... ese vestido blanco le queda hermoso...sigo subiendo...la chica está de miedo... me paro en sus labios...tiene unos labios que quisiera probar...sigo subiendo... esos ojos...son los ojos más hermosos que he visto en mi vida, y ante mí, después de este año y medio sin verla... tengo a la dueña de mi corazón… más hermosa que nunca, cada día está más arrebatadora.

Me pierdo en su mirada, estamos a cuatro pasos, ella está mirándome a los ojos también, necesito romper la distancia que nos separa... tocarla, tocar esa suave piel, embriagarme en su aroma, perderme en sus labios... **NO. Olvídala, tienes que hacerlo**... pero… no puedo cuando me mira así.

El ruido de un coche nos devuelve al mundo, ella me pregunta como estoy, sigue como siempre, sin involucrase demasiado conmigo, dos besos en la mejilla y un como estas es el balance de este año sin vernos... **Nada! Olvídala!** Le digo que esta hermosa, y que la extrañe... pero Sabo nos interrumpe. Es igual, jamás me habría dicho que me había extrañado...

Me apoye en su coche, mientras Sabo la cogía en brazos y giraba con ella en el aire **(como sentía celos de mis otros amigos, a mi no me dejaba ni siquiera hacerle eso...)** , aun no sabía que hacia esperándoles, podría estar dentro en vez de estar martirizándome con el espectáculo de no poder ni comportarme como un amigo con ella y ver como los celos me consumían.

Salude a Sabo y nos fuimos para la casa. Todo el mundo se echó encima de Nami a preguntarle por Paris... por el trabajo... Yo, mientras aun no servían la cena, fui junto a mi mejor amigo a charlar un rato...para pasar el tiempo y sacármela un poco de la cabeza.

Nos sentamos a cenar, todo entre risas y bromas, intentaba mirarla lo menos posible mientras comía muy a gusto. Llegó el postre. Y Robin y Zoro nos anunciaron que se casaban... hablaban de la boda. Y nos comunicaron que necesitaban a los padrinos...

Pero me sorprendí, no me lo creía, querían que fuese el padrino yo. Encantado de ayudar a mis mejores amigos, me levante a darle unos besos, pero me pidieron que no me sentase, que me quedase a la elección de la madrina...

— **Bueno pues yo voy a necesitar mucha ayuda, por eso creemos que nuestra madrina tiene que ser _especial_ , NAMI!** — dijo Zoro.

Nami? Nami, madrina de la boda conmigo? La miré, tenía la cabeza baja, parecía que no había oído, echó un rato en reaccionar, miro a su alrededor como preguntando sin palabras si era real, si de verdad acababan de decir que la querían como su madrina de bodas. Me miro, yo le sonreí... No sé qué pasaba por su cabeza, puso una cara triste, como si intentase aguantar las lágrimas... Por mi cabeza, pasaba que iba a estar tanto tiempo junto a ella en los siguientes meses que me iba a volver loco.

 ** _"Eso seguro!"_**

* * *

 _ **Continuara….**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno... que les parecio?... por ahora esto es todo pero estare actualizando cada dos días, asi que no se preocupen tendremos capítulos para un tiempo mas ;) :) :D**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo II:** Olvidar, Rabia y Celos_

* * *

 ** _\- - POV NAMI - -_**

Estaba paralizada, no podía moverme, estaban todos mirándome, tenía ganas de gritar que no pensaba ser madrina de ninguna boda con "el" como padrino, ¿cómo Robin podría hacerme esto? Era la única que sabía que lo había amado, y me hacía esto... Bueno, pero en realidad ya no lo amo... entonces _¿qué mejor oportunidad para demostrarme a mí misma que no me importa?_

Me levante, y mi mirada se centró en los novios, puse mi más sincera sonrisa de agradecimiento y me encamine junto a ellos y a él… pero sin siquiera mirarle, aunque notaba su sonrisa perfecta y sus hermosos ojos perforándome... me decidí a ignorarlo... bese a los novios y les agradecí por querer que fuese su madrina, todo genial... hasta que el público pide que los padrinos se den " **un beso"**... todo porque pareciera que estamos enfadados... _¿Enfadados? ¿Nosotros?_ Por favor! Llevamos ignorándonos años... y se dan cuenta, cuando regreso de mi viaje de _**"olvidar y enterrar sentimientos?"**_ Esto tiene que ser una encerrona... porque sino no tiene sentido... No puedo negarle el beso, además… Nos dimos dos no hace tanto tiempo...

Le miro, y al momento me arrepiento, esa sonrisa tan perfecta, esos ojos tan hermosos, su cuerpo tan sexy se está acercando peligrosamente, con esa actitud seductora que tantas veces he visto... **"** _ **me quiero derretir"**_ , deposita su mano en mi cintura atrayéndome hacia él… y me da un sensual beso en la mejilla... y me dice al oído:

— **Para la próxima vez que te bese, no va a ser así...**

¿Qué me está diciendo? ¿Que se propone? No puedo creerme que se esté ligando descaradamente conmigo, y **ahora!** Trago saliva, lo miro, pongo mi seductora mirada _**(Sí, yo también la tengo).**_

— **¿Para la próxima? Veremos si dejo que te me acerques la "próxima"...**

Me miró de arriba a abajo mordiéndose el labio, y quise tirarme a su cuello en ese momento, ese hombre me volvía totalmente loca... y no se hacia dónde me podía llevar esta nueva actitud de él. Desvié mi mirada, llevábamos tiempo mirándonos con deseo... yo veía el deseo en sus ojos y él tenía que ver mi deseo... y estábamos enfrente a nuestros amigos, que hacía rato no nos escuchaban... por lo visto, unos comían el postre, otros hablaban entre ellos... Yo decidí huir a mi silla y seguir con mi vida.

El resto de la hora y media que estuvimos en casa de mis amigos, no podía evitar sentirme observada y no me hacía falta levantar la cabeza... para saber quién era el que me estaba obsequiando su mirada... yo hablaba animosamente con Sabo y Sanji. Decidieron ir a un local que habían abierto hace poco. Como todos habíamos traído coche, para llevarlo hacia el centro iba ser un caos, por lo que nos repartimos en varios, yo fui con Sabo, Sanji, Koala y Viola. Llegamos nos pusimos a bailar, y al rato alguien me toca el hombro... me giro... y me encuentro con Tomas. Tomas es mi compañero, también había ido a un caso a Paris, unos meses después que yo, y quedábamos muy a menudo en Paris. Habíamos tenido una "relacion" de unos meses en Paris, y debo decir que el chico era guapísimo, buena persona, comprensivo... solo que no me sentía preparada para tener algo serio con nadie.

— **Hola preciosa.**

— **Hola Tomas!** —dije abrazándolo efusivamente— **Creí que todavía estabas en Paris..**

— **Llegue ayer, solo tarde un día más que tu... se me hacía raro estar sin ti** — me dijo seductor.

— **Muy gracioso ¿salió bien el caso?**

— **Perfecto, vine a celebrarlo aquí, el dueño es mi amigo… ¿y tú por aquí?**

— **Fui a cenar con mis amigos, dos de ellos se casan y vinimos a celebrarlo también...** — le dije sonriendo.

— **¿Bailarías conmigo?**

— **Claro** — dije mientras me cogía por la cintura y me llevaba a la pista, mientras notaba como Luffy me perforaba con la mirada, lo observe y note que no estaba muy contento. Tomas me acerco más a él y me susurraba al oído que me había echado de menos, yo le dije que también... en ese momento se acabó la canción, nos quedamos mirándonos y le besé, le besé como jamás había lo había besado con desesperación y pasión, pegándome más a él, pensando que en ese beso podría olvidar la presencia de Luffy, su mirada y las palabras que me había dedicado.

* * *

 ** _\- - POV LUFFY - -_**

Nami estaba sentada mirando a su alrededor como si no comprendiera nada, en su rostro podía ver reflejados sentimientos opuestos, primero de no comprender... a ¿rabia? Era como si quisiese gritar algo... Después de un tiempo sentada, observando a su alrededor, sus rasgos de tranquilizaron y dedicándole una agradable sonrisa a Robin se levantó acercándose a nosotros. Yo era incapaz de despegar mis ojos de todo su ser, estaba sencillamente preciosa, tenía un vestido blanco palabra de honor que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros, sus brazos, su cuello... de los que no podía apartar mis ojos... Le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas dejando el resto de sus piernas al descubierto...

Cuando llego junto a nosotros besó a los novios, y aunque yo no podía apartar mis ojos de ella, ella simplemente me ignoraba. No me había dedicado ni una mirada, ni una sonrisa nada... _**¿Que daría yo por una simple mirada sin rencor?**_

En eso estaba pensando cuando escuche que nuestros amigos querían un beso entre los padrinos... me quede paralizado... _¿y si escapaba corriendo? ¡¿si me rechazaba?_ No sabía que hacer... fueron unos segundos de pánico, hasta que Nami me obsequio una mirada...y inmediatamente me acerco a ella, mas por miedo a que se arrepienta que por otra cosa, o tal vez la desesperación de tenerla cerca, respirar su perfume, inundarme en su fragancia... La atraigo hacia mí y la beso en la mejilla... y no puedo resistirme a decirle algo en su oreja... sensualmente...

— **Para la próxima vez que te bese, no va a ser así...**

Pero _¿en que estaba pensando? ¿No podría haberle dicho que estaba encantadora? O ¿felicidades madrina?_ O cualquier otra cosa... noooo! Soy tan idiota, que me delato, que me humillo diciéndole que tengo ganas de besar sus labios... **IDIOTA!**

Ella se sorprende, puedo notarlo en su mirada, en su reacción... piensa unos segundos lo que va a decirme, y tal vez ese fue mi error observarla mientras me lo decía... Mostraba una seductora mirada, _¿seductora mirada?_ Ella toda era seducción pura... Me hizo falta todo mi autocontrol para no cogerla en brazos y escaparme con ella... y me dijo:

— **¿Para la próxima? Veremos si dejo que te me acerques la "próxima"...**

La mire de arriba a abajo, era imposible apartarme de ella... era un suplicio... me mordí el labio... y pude ver algo que no había visto en sus ojos... _¿deseo?_ _**Era imposible!**_ Me acababa de advertir que no me dejaría acercarme a ella... pero ella debía saber que los retos me encantan...y más si en ellos está metida ella. Desvió su mirada hacia el resto de personas que nos acompañaban, aunque yo hacía mucho que me había olvidado de ellos... Cada uno estaba en sus asuntos... Nami se marchó a su silla y se puso a hablar con varios amigos, yo estaba hablando, pero mi mente estaba muy lejos, estaba con ella, era casi incapaz de mantener mis ojos alejados de ella...

Habían decidido ir a un local de moda, que había abierto hace poco, decidieron no llevar todos los coches... yo lleve el mío, y me acompaño Robin y Zoro. Zoro y yo fuimos a la barra a pedir unas copas, me encontré con un cliente y nos pusimos a hablar un rato. Cuando al fin pude regresar... estaba Nami bailando con las otras chicas... estaba tan sensual, tan sexy, bonita... Pude ver como un chico no paraba de mirarla, y sonriendo se acercó a ella, le toco el hombro... y pude ver la cara de sorpresa de Nami... y se abrazó a él... ¿Quién es él? Seguían hablando, se notaba que había confianza... quizás demasiado... quise no prestarle atención, mirar hacia otro lado... pero creo que no aguante ni dos minutos...

Quizás era mejor que no lo hiciera... estaban bailando, muy cerca, el chico le decía algo al oído y ella se reía... En ese momento se terminó la canción, suspire pensando que mi tortura se acabaría... pero acababa de empezar... se miraron aun abrazados y se besaron, en ese momento me di cuenta de que no era la primera vez que lo hacían, el cuerpo de Nami encajaba a la perfección en los brazos de ese desconocido, se besaban con pasión mientras mi furia se encendía... Tenía ganas de ir y apartar al dichoso hombre que estaba ocupando mi lugar, pero no debía hacerlo _¿quién era yo?_ **Nadie** , nada en el mundo de Nami. Rompí el vaso en mi mano, por no romperle la cara al idiota que me estaba arrancando el corazón... Pero no sentí nada...solo me entere porque Robin me aviso rápidamente al verme sangrar...y me zarandeó hasta que la miré...

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Bueno... aquí el nuevo capitulo... espero les alla gustado y sin mas nos vemos...**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	4. Chapter 3

**_Sorpresaaaa... hoy estoy libre así que decidí por subir un capitulo mas haber si les interesa saber mas... nos estaremos viendo mas pronto de lo que creen,_ **

_**ATTE: SOLITARIO198**_

 _ **jajaja creo que demasiado formalidad no creen?**_ **... bueno, de una vez comencemos con la lectura ... y prometo hacerlo mas extenso, pero dentro de unos cuantos capítulos mas, sino le quitaría el drama al momento final ;) :) :D**

* * *

 _ **S**_ _ **iempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo III:** Corazón roto, en mil pedazos_

* * *

 **\- - _POV NAMI_ \- -**

Me separe de Tomas, estaba subiendo la temperatura demasiado, y me acababa de dar de cuenta que no borraba la mirada de Luffy por los besos, las caricias y todo lo que podía hacerme Tomas, no debía engañarme, porque le haría daño a una persona que no lo merece.

Le dije que fuéramos con mis amigos, que se los iba a presentar... Llegando a ellos, veo a Robin un poco alterada y pidiendo ayuda de un lado para otro, le iba a preguntar qué pasaba pero veo la mano de Luffy sangrando abundantemente y con cristales... solté a Tomas instintivamente, le dije que pidiese el botiquín a su amigo y que me lo llevase al baño de las mujeres...

Cogí a Luffy de la otra mano, y me miro sorprendido.

— **Vamos, no puedes tener así la mano. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías, para cortarte así?** — mientras lo llevaba hacia el lavabo.

Luffy no me contestaba, iba mirando para todos los lados, excepto a mi... ¿me estaba ignorando? Me paré delante del baño de las mujeres y me dijo.

— **Ahí no pienso entrar.**

— **Si piensas entrar y lo vas a hacer, o te llevo yo...**

— **Quisiera verlo...** —me retó, entonces me acorde que lo de testarudo no le ganaba nadie... pero tenía otra posibilidad...

— **Luffy, por favor... se te infectará...** — le suplique, mirándolo con cara de gatita... y funcionó, entro y entre después de él... lo mande sentarse en el inodoro _**(porque si no me quedaba un poco alto... y era más practico sentado...)**_ Tocaron a la puerta y salí, era Tomas que me traía el botiquín, estaban todos mis amigos fuera, pero no había ni espacio para tenerlos dentro, ni mis amigas soportaban la sangre, ni ellos podían entrar al baño de las mujeres... eso me dejaba a mi sola con Luffy... _ufff!_ Pero era la única que tenía un curso de primeros auxilios... Así que...era yo la más indicada. Entre para atender a " _ **mi paciente**_."

Estaba muy serio, no parecía Luffy, no era el Luffy que conocía... pero yo tampoco era la misma... No podía pedirle que fuese el que era... Pero antes de venir al local... parecía el mismo... y ¿cómo se cortaría?... pensaba mientras le sacaba los trocitos de cristal de su palma... cuando acabe de sacarlos me atreví a mirarlo…

Tenía los ojos cerrados... No tenía cara de dolor... tenía un semblante bastante triste… Me debí quedar mucho tiempo mirándolo... porque abrió los ojos, me puse nerviosa... me había pillado mirándolo embobada...

— **Emmm... te voy a desinfectar la herida... te va a arder...** — le dije. — **Si quieres que vaya más despacio o cualquier cosa me dices ¿OK?**

— **Ujummm** — " _¿Eso era un sí? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?"_

Me puse a desinfectare las heridas... eran muchas, pero todas pequeñas... Le miraba de vez en cuando, porque no se quejaba, ni emitía señales de vida... Todas estaban mirándome y me ponía muy nerviosa.

— **¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?**

— **He estado mejor... y no me duele.**

¿Qué quería decir con eso? No entendía nada... Me propuse a vendarle la mano...y al terminar guarde las cosas y lo mire como exigiéndole una explicación de porqué se mostraba así...

— **Gracias.** — dijo acercándose a la puerta, sin mirarme.

— **¿Gracias? ¿Cómo que gracias? No me interesan tus malditas gracias** — le grite, sujetándolo para que no llegase a la manilla y cerrando la puerta con llave — **No te vas! Ya me canse!**

— **¿Cómo?** — dijo girándose — **¿De qué? ¿Te cansaste de qué?**

— **De que me ignores, no me contestas...**

— **Bienvenida al club** — dijo levantándome también la voz — **¿cuantos años llevas haciéndome tu eso? ¿Cuántos? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he estrujado la cabeza preguntándome que había pasado para que me odies? ¿Te haces una idea, por mínima que sea?**

— **Yo... lo siento.**

— **No, ya no me sirve un " Lo siento "... Me has ignorado todo este tiempo... ahora te voy a hacer lo mismo.**

— **Luffy por favor** — le dije cogiéndolo de la mano — **no lo hagas... no te alejes de mi...** — " _¿que rayos estoy diciendo?"_

Me miro sorprendido y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios...por un segundo, pero cambio su rostro de nuevo, por otro más duro...

— **¿Porque? ¿Porque me tengo que quedar a tu lado? Dame una razón.**

— **Yo... no se...**

— **¿No sabes?**

— **No, estoy muy confundida...**

— **Pues si estas confundida, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme...**

— **NOOOO!**

— **Si! ¿No entiendes que no puedo verte en los brazos de otro que no sea yo? Y la única forma que tengo, es alejarme de ti** — me miró... yo no sabía que hacer... tenía ganas de besarle y decirle que a mí me pasaba lo mismo... pero algo en mí no reaccionaba... esperó a que hiciese algo, pero no era capaz ni de pronunciar palabra... mire a sus preciosos ojos y vi deslizarse una solitaria lagrima por su mejilla, se giró y me dejo sentada en el lugar en donde él había estado sentado... llorando por haber dejado escapar a la felicidad...

 ** _\- - POV LUFFY - -_ **

Robin intentaba buscar mi atención pero estaba tan absorto mirando como Nami se estaba besando con ese baboso que no era consciente de nada... Pero me pareció oírle algo de sangrar… Que lo que sangraba era mi mano... mire mi mano… pero me daba exactamente igual lo que le ocurriese a todo mi cuerpo... Yo solo me estaba sujetando para no ir a partirle la cara a ese creído que estaba saboreando los labios que solo debían ser míos... Robin después de agitarme e incluso abofetearme para que reaccionara, se tuvo que dar cuenta de a quien miraba... Me miro con sorpresa y tristeza a la vez, mientras me decía que teníamos que ir a urgencias...y bla bla bla…

Aún estaba Robin con lo de atender mi mano cuando sentí que alguien me cogía la mano, era ella, Nami, me miro y me dijo:

— **Vamos, no puedes tener así la mano. ¿Se puede saber qué hacías, para cortarte así?** — mientras me llevaba hacia el lavabo.

Decidí no contestarle, no quería hablarle mal, estaba profundamente dolido, me moría de celos, intenté borrar los sentimientos negativos y disfrutar solo del contacto de su mano, del cosquilleo que me hacía sentir... Hasta que se paró delante del baño de las mujeres... " _¿No puede creer que yo me vaya a meter ahí con ella? ¿Era una broma?"_

— **Ahí no pienso entrar.** — le dije.

— **Si piensas entrar y lo vas a hacer, o te llevo yo**... — me dijo de forma contundente.

— **Quisiera verlo...** — la reté, a ver que hacía.

.— **Luffy, por favor... se te infectará...** — me pidió, y me puso su mirada que no puedo soportar, es imposible que le niegue algo con esos lindos ojos mirándome, me rendí. Entré y entro después de mi... me dijo que me sentase en el inodoro. Tocaron la puerta y salió, pude escuchar la voz de un hombre, seguro que era ese imbécil, estuve tentado a levantarme coger a Nami para dentro y darle con la puerta en las narices.

No hizo falta, enseguida regresó y se puso a curarme, solo su presencia, estar en un lugar tan pequeño con ella dentro, el contacto de su mano en la mía mientras me curaba... Era un placer inigualable...cerré los ojos pensando en un placer que podía superar este... Besar sus labios... y me estaba conteniendo mucho para no levantarme y arrinconarla en la pared, para saborear sus labios hasta el cansancio...

Abrí los ojos, no notaba a Nami sacándome los cristales... y al abrirlos me encontré con su mirada... Estaba observándome con detenimiento, mi corazón comenzó a bombear sangre demasiado deprisa... y si... _ **NOOOOOO!**_ Ella no sentía lo mismo que yo...

— **Emmm... te voy a desinfectar la herida... te va a arder...** — me dijo, se había sonrojado, me parecía todavía más hermosa...— **Si quieres que vaya mas despacio o cualquier cosa me dices ¿OK?**

— **Ujummm** — estaba tan tonto, que no me salían las palabras... mi corazón se hacía esperanzas... y mi cerebro no era capaz de decir " _ **Claro"**_... _**que idiota soy!**_

Se puso a desinfectar las heridas y yo no era capaz de apartar los ojos de ella, era tan hermosa, tan inteligente, era simplemente ella. Nami de vez en cuando me miraba... y de todas y cada una de ellas me vio mirándola. Notaba como su mano _¿temblaba? ¿Estaba nerviosa? ¿Cómo va a estar nerviosa?_ Ya me imagino cualquier cosa... para alimentar este amor…

— **¿Estas bien? ¿Te duele?** — me preguntó

— **He estado mejor... y no me duele**. _— "No me duele la mano, me duele el corazón de verte con ese cretino en vez de conmigo"... "los celos otra vez..."_

Me vendó la mano, recogió las cosas... No era capaz de permanecer un minuto más allí con ella... si lo hacía me adueñaría de sus labios, acariciaría su piel... me perdería en ese aroma que inundaba toda la instancia volviéndome demente...

Se paró enfrente de mí exigiéndome que dijera algo...

— **Gracias** — le dije, sin atreverme a mirarla... mi auto control era nulo en este momento.

— **¿Gracias? ¿Cómo que gracias?** — Me gritó, sujetándome para que no llegase a la manilla y cerró la puerta con llave — **No te vas! Ya me canse!**

— **¿Cómo?** — dije girándome — **¿De qué? ¿Te cansaste de qué?** — no podía creerlo... llevaba años evitándome... y me dice esto...

— **De que me ignores, no me contestas...**

— **Bienvenida al club** — dije levantando también la voz — **¿cuantos años llevas haciéndome tu eso? ¿Cuántos? ¿Sabes cuantas veces me he estrujado la cabeza preguntándome que había pasado para que me odies? ¿Te haces una idea, por mínima que sea?**

— **Yo... lo siento**

— **No, ya no me sirve un "Lo siento"... Me has ignorado todo este tiempo... ahora te voy a hacer lo mismo** — ni yo mismo me creía lo que le estaba diciendo, pero los celos se apoderaban de mi haciéndome sentir una rabia superior a todo...

— **Luffy por favor** — me dice cogiéndome de la mano — **no lo hagas... no te alejes de mi...**

Una pequeña esperanza se encendió en mi interior... no quería alejarse de mi... _¿me quería?_ Necesitaba oír de una vez por todas que ella me amaba como yo a ella... lo necesitaba más que el aire para respirar...

— **¿Porque? ¿Porque me tengo que quedar a tu lado? Dame una razón.**

— **Yo... no se...**

— **¿No sabes?** — No podía creer lo que oía... " _¿no sabia porque me quería a su lado...?"_

— **No, estoy muy confundida...**

— **Pues si estas confundida, lo mejor que puedo hacer es alejarme...** — era lo mejor, si quería conservar la poca cordura que me quedaba.

— **NOOOO!**

— **Si! ¿No entiendes que no puedo verte en los brazos de otro que no sea yo? Y la única forma que tengo es alejarme de ti** — la miré, esperando que corriera a mis brazos... o por lo menos que me dijese algo... que me odiaba... o que me amaba... pero algo... No se movía, me miraba fijamente como si estuviese en shock... Me di de cuenta que yo estaba llorando, que ella seguía en la misma posición, y amándola como la amaba no podía seguir observando su bello rostro, cogí la puerta y me fui con mi corazón roto en mil pedazos y la soledad arrastrándome consigo...

 **Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 4

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo IV:** Sentimiento de traición_

* * *

 **\- - _POV LUFFY_ \- - **

Salí del baño como alma que lleva el diablo me sentía tan vacío, tan estúpido... Mis amigos vinieron a mi encuentro y Robin y Zoro me pararon intentando saber que había pasado… en ese momento que los mire mis ojos se encontraron con los del tipo con el que había estado Nami me intenté calmar pero no pude y les grite a mis amigos que se metieran en sus asuntos, que me dejasen en paz...y me fui...

Sabia de sobra que ellos no tenían la culpa de lo que me pasaba, pero mis celos me dominaban hasta ese punto, me arrepentí en ese mismo momento de mis palabras… Pero necesitaba espacio para calmarme, necesitaba aire para respirar…

Me fui lentamente caminando hacia el coche... pensando en la pesadilla de noche que estaba viviendo... _¿Porque tenía que confesarle que la amaba?_ _ **¿Porque?**_ Ya nada volvería a ser como antes... aunque tal vez eso era lo mejor... no podía verla sabiendo que jamás seria mía...

— **Luffy detente, por favor.** —era ella... pero ¿qué quería? ¿porque me seguía?

— **¿Qué quieres?** — me dije sin atreverme a mirarla.

— **Luffy mírame, te lo suplico, tengo que decirte algo...** —me dijo y mi corazón dio un vuelco, pero seguro que me quería decir que me quería como amigo...y eso no lo podía soportar.

— **Ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decirme...** —la interrumpí y logre sacar su mano de la mía... ese leve contacto era más de lo que podía soportar.

— **Yo… lo siento...** — me empezó a decir… Pero no quería escuchar lo que venía a continuación.

— **¿Que sientes? ¿Que sea un imbécil? ¿Que haya creído que tú me querías? No te preocupes, he sobrevivido todos estos años amándote en silencio... esperando que todo cambiase... Pero ahora que se lo que hay estoy preparado para olvidarte.** —eso no me lo creía ni yo.

Iba a contestarme cuando nos interrumpieron…

— **Luffy, cariño cuanto tiempo sin vernos** — me giré para encontrarme con la dueña de esa voz. Era Hancock, mi ex, la que había dejado por Nami, en el baile de graduación. Me monto un escándalo impresionante, pero ella se acostaba con todo el mundo... y a mí la verdad no me importaba...ya que no albergaba sentimientos por ella... Juró destruirme y destruir a la persona que amaba... jamás supo quién era la dueña de mi corazón... y al final se cansó de querer joderme la vida.

Se acercó a mí con una mirada seductora, seguía siendo la misma de siempre... Puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello me plantó un beso en los labios. Estaba en shock... no me esperaba esto... no le contestaba… mis ojos estaban fijos en Nami... que esperaba que hiciese algo... y yo me decidí a contestarle el beso a Hancock…

Al rato nos separamos y Nami habló.

— **Luffy, siento interrumpirte, pero necesitaba decirte algo importante** — me sorprendió que siguiese allí, ya que eso podía ser considerado por Hancock como una amenaza... y Nami jamás la había desafiado, bueno creo que jamás nadie se atrevió a eso.

— **No tenemos nada de qué hablar** — le dije, fingiendo la mirada más desinteresada que podía poner en ese momento y le dije a mi acompañante — **Hancock ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?**

— **Claro que si mi amor.** — le dijo esa arrastrada volviéndose para volverme a besar..

— **Adios Nami Alexander** — le dije, jamás la había llamado así, pero quería romper toda relación con ella, toda cercanía... y un nombre completo me serbia.

— **Bye** — le dijo Hancock mirándola con aires de superioridad, la cogí por la cintura y nos fuimos dejando a Nami allí.

Llegamos a un bar y comenzamos a tomar... Hancock estaba cada vez más cariñosa... y se encargaba de excitarme con cada baile y movimiento siempre alrededor mío...

Tenía que desconectarme de Nami... pero en vez de ver a Hancock…La veía a ella... era eso lo que me excitaba... lo que me volvía loco...

Hancock me pidió que la invitase a mi casa, acepté y fuimos en su coche, ya que no permitía que yo condujese con la mano lastimada...

Llegamos a mi casa, le ofrecí otra copa... puso música y comenzó a bailar muy sexy, acariciándome... cada vez estaba más excitado... cerraba los ojos y veía a Nami... no podía seguir adelante...

— **Hancock detente** — le dije.

— **Luffy sé que te gusta, te lo vas a pasar en grande… como en los viejos tiempos** — me dijo seductoramente en mi oreja... mientras me mordía el lóbulo...

Era preciosa, no podía negarlo, pero era una chica sin sentimientos, fría y calculadora, no le importaba aplastar a todo el mundo con tal de conseguir su objetivo... tan distinta a Nami...

— **No, no puedo.**

— **¿Porque? ¿M-me estas rechazando?**

— **No te lo tomes a mal, eres preciosa… Pero no puedo...**

— **Es la segunda y la última vez que me dejas plantada! Esta vez si te voy a hundir, lo juro!**

Y se marchó dando un portazo. No me importaban ni sus amenazas, ni nada… solo me sentía mal si seguía... la veía a ella, a mi Nami, y era como si estuviese traicionándola...

 **¿Qué idiota no?** _ **Ella no siente nada por mí... y yo siento que la traiciono...**_ **¡GENIAL!**

* * *

 _ **\- - POV NAMI - -**_

Estaba sentada llorando sola en aquel baño... no me podía creer lo que acababa de suceder... Luffy se me había declarado... y yo no había hecho nada... me había quedado allí sentada, sin más. El hombre al que había amado toda mi vida se había marchado llorando… Por mí, por mi reacción... por mi estupidez.

En ese momento entro Robin, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

— ¿ **Me podrías explicar que paso? ¿Estas llorando? Luffy se ha ido llorando también, evitando a todo el mundo, hecho una fiera...**

— **Se acaba de declarar…**

— **¿Cómo? Se acaba de declarar... ¿y qué haces aquí?**

— **No le he dicho nada... simplemente nada, me he quedado mirándolo en estado de shock... él ha esperado algo por mi parte… y yo. SOY UNA IDIOTA PERDIDA!**

— **y ... ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ... AUN? CORRE A POR EL**

Tenía razón... _**¿qué hacia allí?**_ Me levante, seque mis lágrimas y salí corriendo... Mis amigos y Tomas me dijeron algo, me daba igual... estaba por encima de todo, mi amor por Luffy lo había herido, y no podía dejarlo escapar…

Estaba llegando a la esquina cuando vi una chica, la cual me parecía conocida… pero iba demasiado concentrada en mi objetivo.

— **Luffy detente, por favor.**

— **¿Qué quieres?** — me dijo sin mirarme.

— **Luffy mírame, te lo suplico, tengo que decirte algo...** —le supliqué.

— **Ya me dijiste todo lo que me tenías que decir** — me corto, zafándose de mi mano que tenía cogida la suya y me obsequio una mirada gélida, jamás en mi vida había visto esa mirada en esos ojos que tanto amaba.

— **Yo… lo siento...** — le comencé a decir pero me cortó.

— **¿Que sientes? ¿Que sea un imbécil? ¿Que haya creído que tú me querías? No te preocupes, he sobrevivido todos estos años amándote en silencio... esperando que todo cambiase... Pero ahora que se lo que hay estoy preparado para olvidarte.**

Iba a contestar cuando nos interrumpieron.

— **Luffy, cariño cuanto tiempo sin vernos** — me giré para encontrarme con la dueña de esa voz... ¿No podía ser? Si, lo era. Era Boa Hancock, la más popular del instituto, la novia de Luffy en el instituto, eran la pareja perfecta. Aun no me explico cómo fue que rompieron en el baile de graduación... tal vez Luffy se enteró de que se había acostado con medio instituto...

Se acercó a Luffy con una mirada seductora, apartándome con el hombro sin ni siquiera mirarme... Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luffy y le plantó un beso en los labios. La rabia me podría, miraba a Luffy esperando que la apartara... pero este estaba plantado, no le correspondía al beso, podía verlo...me miró y cuando la serpiente de Boa Hancock iba a darse por vencida, la atrajo hacia él y la besó.

 _ **No!, esto no podía estar sucediéndome a mí!**_ Estaba paralizada mirando la escena como una tonta...mis pies no reaccionaban ni para marcharme, ni para coger a "esa" de los pelos y arrastrarla por el piso...

La _"parejita"_ se separó.

— **Luffy, siento interrumpirte, pero necesitaba decirte algo importante** — no debía rendirme, " _el había besado a la bruja por despecho... solamente_!" Me repetía a mí misma mentalmente.

— **No tenemos nada de qué hablar** — dijo mirándome otra vez pero con odio — **Hancock ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?**

" _Queeeeeeeeeee?" "¿ Se iba a ir con ella, sin ni siquiera escucharme?"_

— **Claro que si mi amor** —le dijo esa arrastrada volviéndose para besar a Luffy.

— **Adiós Nami Alexander** — me dijo Luffy... ¿Alexander? Jamás me había llamado por mis dos nombres.

— **Bye** — me dijo Hancock con una gran sonrisa de triunfo, mientras se marchaban caminando abrazados.

Era la segunda vez que me quedaba llorando sola en la noche. A este paso iba a ser la peor noche de mi vida, bueno puedo afirmar que era la peor noche de mi vida. Me volví al local junto a mis amigos. Pero al primero que encontré fue a Tomas.

— **Nami, ¿estás bien? Tienes muy mala cara… y antes… te fuiste corriendo…**

— **Si estoy bien no te preocupes, necesito unas copas...**

— **¿Quieres beber?**

— **Sí, quiero.**

— **Bueno, pues te acompaño entonces.**

* * *

 _ **\- O -**_

* * *

 **Diossssssssss!** Un ruido perforaba mis oídos... _**¿De dónde salía ese ruido?**_ Abrí los ojos... **EL DESPERTADOR!** Pero hoy es… Domingo! Otra vez se me olvido apagarlo... Me estiré en la cama...me incorporé sentándome en ella... que terrible dolor de cabeza tenia...Miré a mi alrededor... mi ropa estaba esparcida por toda la habitación... oh dios mío! ¿Que había hecho? Intenté recordar...la noche anterior.

Luffy y la vibora...besándose! **GENIAL!**... yo bebiendo con Tomas... NORMAL! **(para olvidarlo)**... yo besándome con Tomas... en mi habitación... **OH,OH**... la ropa volando por los aires... **PEOR TODAVIA!**... Tomas encima mío... y yo susurrándole… **"LUFFY TE AMO!"**

 _ **¿¡NO PUEDE SER!?**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **EN LA MEJOR PARTE LO SE, PERO POR AHORA SERA ALGO CORTO...NO DESESPEREN HARE LO POSIBLE POR ALARGARLOS MAS ADELANTE ;) :) :D**_

 _ **REVIEWS? Puede que encuentre tiempo antes de ver el proximo capitulo de One Piece para dejarles un capitulo mas por hoy... :9**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo V:** El Beso y… Venganza!_

* * *

 ** _\- - POV NAMI - -_**

 _ **¿En qué clase de líos me meto?...**_ Le había susurrado al oído a Tomas que " **AMABA A LUFFY!"** A mi cabeza vino la mirada que Tomas me mando al escuchar las palabras de mi boca, se quedó blanco, se apartó de mí, se vistió sin siquiera mirarme y se fue dando un portazo. Yo en mi estado, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba...y también me daba igual. Tengo que hablar con Tomas...

" _Ding Dong"_ — _¿El timbre?_ _ **¿A las 9 de la mañana? ¿Quién será?**_ Puse una bata por encima de mi ropa interior, que era la unica que tenía puesta, la demás... estaba alfombrando el suelo... y me encamine a la puerta.

— **Hola** — me dijo Robin dándome dos besos y entrando para dentro — He traído unas napolitanas para acompañar el café.

— **¿Que café?**

— **El que vas a preparar...** — me miró— **¿Por qué estas vestida así? Oh ¿estas acompañada?**

— **No, no lo estoy…** — dije subiéndoseme los colores.

— **Pero lo estuviste... ¿cuándo se fue? , un momento... después de que te marcharas del baño a ir junto a Luffy estabas con ese amigo tuyo...**

— **Tomas**

— **Si, ese... muy mono... pero como Luffy... si no estuviese comprometida con su mejor amigo...te juro que lo atacaría...**

— **Robin!**

— **Fufufu… Bueno, estabas con Tomas... Oh ¿te acostaste con Tomas?**

— **No**

— **Bueno... que alivio...pero entonces?** — se marchó de la cocina... iba a mi habitación seguro...llegue justo detrás de ella.— **Entonces... ¿me explicaras esto de dónde sale?** — dijo mirando el desorden de mi ropa esparcida...

— **Anoche fui junto a Luffy y me ignoró, totalmente. Cuando le iba a decir que lo amaba apareció Hancock y…**

— **Hancock? ¿QUE HANCOCK? ¿La serpiente de Boa Hancock? ¿no me digas que…**

— **Si te digo. Se abalanzo a por el...y lo besó. Al principio no le contestó al beso, pero luego me miro y la besó.**

— **Pues lo hizo para darte celos!**

— **Para lo que fuera, eso pense yo. Pero quise hablarle, al momento que se separaron... y la invito a tomar algo... y se fueron... y me llamo Nami Alexander...**

— **¿Se marchó con ella? ¿Y te llamo Alexander?—** yo asenti— **pero si jamas te ha llamado así, esto es mas grave de lo que pensaba. Tendre que hacer algo...**

— **Prepara el café, mientras recojo mi habitación y me ducho. Ya es hacer algo...**

— **Ok. Yo me encargo. Vete, anda.**

Recogí la ropa, hice la cama y me fui a bañar. Me tomé mi tiempo y salí del baño con una toalla en el pelo y otra en mi cuerpo. Cuando me tropecé con alguien. Ese olor... levante mis ojos para encontrarme con los ojos más hermosos...

— **Luffy** — le dije mordiéndome el labio... _**Dios! A este paso los iba a desangrar de tanto morderme al verlo**_... " _¿Que hacia aquí?"_ Idea de Robin seguro...

— **Nami** — me dijo mirándome con deseo, me sujetaba por la cintura, para que cuando chocamos no cayera, me acerque a el y poniéndome de puntillas llegue a sus labios, teníamos los ojos uno fijo en el otro, roce mis labios con los suyos... al principio no me contestó, pero en seguida me atrajo mas a el intensificando el beso que tanto tiempo habíamos esperado.

* * *

 _ **\- - POV LUFFY - -**_

Apenas había dormido nada, en una simple noche, como había cambiado todo, como se había complicado... La había vuelto a ver después de un año y medio y me había vuelto loco de todo...

 _ **¿Porque me confesé? ¿Porque no la escuche? ¿Que quería decirme cuando vino detrás mío? ¿Porque bese a Hancock delante de ella y me fui con ella en vez de con Nami? ¿Porque?**_

Eras las 9: 15 y sonó mi móvil... **QUE RARO!**

— **LUFFY!**

— **¿Robin? ¿Que pasa?**

— **Tengo un problema, en casa de Nami... debes venir...** — me dijo Robin, fue solo necesario oír la palabra _**"problema"**_ y _ **"Nami"**_ en una misma frase para hacerme levantar de un salto de la cama.

— **Voy ahora mismo** — dije poniéndome los pantalones...

Me daba igual todo lo que pasara ayer, todo, tenía que ir. Tampoco sabía que le había pasado a Nami, pero debía ir... Sin mas explicaciones, ella era todo para mi, aunque ella no me amase, no podía seguir viviendo sin ella.

Cogí el coche, conduciendo como un temerario... gracias a Dios no habia mucho trafico al ser tan temprano. Mi corazón latía desbocado, imaginándome mil formas en que Nami estuviese en peligro...

Aparque delante de su casa, estaba Robin esperándome en la puerta saltando algo dramáticamente... me dijo que fuese al baño, mi corazón y mis piernas se pararon pensando lo peor... Robin me zarandeó para que entrase, cruce el pasillo y llegando al baño me tropecé con alguien...

La sujeté por la cintura para que no se cállese, mi alma se sintió en paz al verla, estaba bien, eso era todo lo que me importaba. Levantó su linda cara y me miró...

— **Luffy** — me dijo mordiéndose el labio... **Dios!** Estaba recién salida de la ducha, con una toalla tapándole el cuerpo y otra en el cabello, mirándome sensualmente y para colmo mordiéndose el labio... haciéndome explotar de pasión.

— **Nami** — le dije mirándola con deseo, no podía apartar mi mirada de ella. Sin previo aviso se pegó a mi cuerpo, se puso de puntillas llegando a mis labios con los suyos.. y me besó... No era verdad! ¿Estaba en un sueño? Me daba igual, si era un sueño, iba a vivirlo... la acerque más a mí y la bese, intensificando nuestro beso, nuestro tan esperado beso, al fin.

* * *

\- - _**POV ROBIN**_ \- -

No me gustaba mentir... para ser exacta, ¡no había mentido!... No, porque ellos tenían un problema. Gracias que conozco a Luffy y sabía perfectamente que al oir la palabra problema y Nami en una misma frase no me iba a hacer un interrogatorio, y me salió perfectamente calculado el tiempo porque Nami siempre se da una ducha de 10 minutos exactos... y Luffy en apuros tarda ese mismo tiempo en llegar... No esperaba que se chocaran en el pasillo, esperaba que hablaran antes de besarse... pero fue mejor así... fufufu. Beso antes que palabras... para que no se arrepientan…

Casi un milagro... ¿Casi? Un milagro del que estaba algo orgullosa mientras los miraba besándose...

Mis amigos al fin juntos, tienen mucho que hablar...

Les escribiré una nota y dejarles que hablen... hoy hice un estupendo trabajo! Fufufu…

Cerre la puerta de la entrada y me marché a mi casa con mi futuro esposo.

* * *

 _ **\- - POV NAMI - -**_

Llevábamos un rato besándonos, cada segundo que pasaba el beso se hacía más intenso, más hambriento... pero no me importaba, necesitaba todo lo que fuese de Luffy.

De pronto Luffy me soltó y me miro mientras controlaba su respiración, que estaba tan agitada como la mía y me dijo:

— **¿Porque me besas?**

— **Porque te amo.**

— **Quieres jugar conmigo** — comenzó a decirme sin haber escuchado lo que le dije — **te he dicho que me muero por ti, y lo ves como un juego...**

— **Que te amo** — le repetí.

— **Si** — me dijo por inercia — **si antes del beso no era capaz de controlarme, ahora... ESPERA ¿QUE DIJISTE!?**

— **QUE TE AMO IDIOTA… !QUE SIEMPRE TE HE AMADO Y SIEMPRE TE AMARÉ!**

— **¿Qué? ¿Cómo?** — me dijo sonriendo, con los ojos muy abiertos.

— **Eso es lo que quería decirte ayer cuando te seguí** …

— **Pero... ¿porque no me lo dijiste en el baño?**

— **Porque llevaba esperando toda mi vida ese momento, y no me creía… necesitaba asimilarlo.**

— **Oh Dios!** — dijo cogiéndome en sus brazos y besándome de nuevo, se separó de mis labios y me dijo — **¿Dime que esto no es un sueño?**

— **No, no lo es. Aunque si lo fuese quiero seguir soñando así contigo.**

Y nos volvimos a besar, y al rato me bajo y me miro serio.

— **Perdóname por haberme marchado con Hancock, no hice nada con ella...**

— **Cállate, los dos cometimos errores, queriendo olvidarnos el uno del otro con otras personas... por despecho hemos jugado con ellas, está muy mal y me siento mal porque jugué, sin querer, con Tomas**

— **Yo hice lo mismo con ella. Pero en mi corazón y mi mente solo estas tú, siempre.**

— **Te amo Luffy**.

— **Y yo a ti Nami, mi Nami.** — Me miró serio de arriba a abajo y me dijo sonriendo— **Vete a cambiar, porque sino no respondo.**

— **Voy.** — dije mientras notaba como me subían los colores— **¿Has desayunado?** — le dije cambiando de tema y me acorde de Robin — **Oh! Robin debe estar en la cocina... espera! ¿y porque estás aquí?**

— **No creo que Robin este aquí, se habrá ido... después de la encerrona que nos hizo. Me dijo que tenías problemas y vine corriendo... Ni le pregunté qué pasaba...y luego cuando paso esto... tampoco me acordé, al verte se me olvida todo.**

— **No seas bobo** — dije de nuevo sonrojándome.

— **Eres la más hermosa del mundo** — dijo besándome — **y estas aún más preciosa sonrojada.**

— **Ve a la cocina, prepara el café y me reúno contigo ahora.**

— **No tardes** — dijo atrayéndome hacia él una vez más y besándome.

Me fui a mi habitación, me puse unos jeans ceñidos y una camiseta negra que tiene partes de encaje, desenredé mi pelo y lo deje suelto para que se secase. Me maquille un poco, un poco de rimel y brillo de labios.

Cuando llegue a la cocina tenía el desayuno en unos platitos, el café listo en las tazas y todo muy ordenado en la mesa. Luffy estaba apoyado en la encimera, con una nota entre sus manos riéndose...

— **¿De qué te ríes?**

— **Tenemos a la mejor amiga del mundo. Ven** — dijo tendiéndome su mano.

Le cogí su mano y me acerco a él, tendiéndome la nota, mientras me abrazaba y me besaba la cabeza yo leía:

* * *

 **O - O - O**

* * *

 _Si están leyendo esto, ya debieron de haber hablado... y ahora tenemos nueva pareja._

 _Me he tenido que "esforzar" para que al fin dejaran su orgullo a parte y se dijeran cuanto se aman. YA ERA HORA!_

 _Los dejo hoy (pero solo hoy) para que recuperen el tiempo perdido._

 _Mañana los quiero en mi casa a las 6._

 _Los quiero padrinos._

 ** _Atte. Robin_**

* * *

 **O - O - O**

* * *

— **Que loca esta!** — dije mirándole a los ojos.

— **Aun no tanto como yo por ti** — dijo besándome de nuevo.

Desayunamos riendo y después hablamos de cuando nos habíamos dado cuenta de nuestro amor...

— **Yo me di de cuenta de que te amaba en el baile de graduación.** — Empezó Luffy — **Estaba con Hancock, pero no podía apartar los ojos de ti... estabas con aquel sujeto... ¿cómo se llamaba? Ah! Si Cavendish.. De pronto lo asaltaron todas las chicas que andaban detrás de el... y te fuiste para fuera. No pude evitar seguirte, pensaba que te gustaba, no entendía porque ibas con él al baile, pero te vi normal** (me imaginaba que estarías llorando, por el... y eso me sacaba de quicio) **Me acerque a ti, y te dije que estabas muy hermosa, te sonrojaste y nos quedamos mirando... te iba a besar… Pero me acordé de Hancock, y no quería que pensaras que eras un segundo plato o algo así... entonces me fui, te dije que volvía enseguida... me miraste sorprendida... Pero me marche corriendo, debía acabar con eso... Corté con Hancock, pero cuando llegue ya no estabas... fui a buscarte y te marchaste. Intenté buscarte, hablarte... pero había cambiado todo... Comencé a creer que no me amabas y deje de luchar por ti.**

— **Oh Luffy! Como habría cambiado todo si hubiésemos hablado... Te voy a contar mi baile de graduación:** **Acepté a Cavendish como acompañante, porque tu ibas con tu novia, no entendía como Cavendish siendo el popular quería ir conmigo al baile... pero no me importaba, era solo por no ir sola... Cuando llegaron sus admiradoras me sentí aliviada… no lo aguantaba más, era un egocéntrico total! Me fui a despejar la mente... y entonces llegaste tú... Me derretí cuando me dijiste que estaba hermosa... cuando estabas a punto de besarme... creí que al fin mi sueño se cumplía... Pero te alejaste de mi... ni siquiera te escuche decirme que volvías, me sentí rechazada... y me marche llorando a casa, estuve muy mal por semanas, por eso no te cogía el teléfono, a la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento era a ti. Me propuse olvidar mis sentimientos por ti, enterrarlos. Y hasta mi vuelta de mi último viaje hasta lograra engañarme a mí misma, pero en una noche hiciste regresar todo lo que estaba oculto.**

— **Somos unos tontos** — me dijo— **Pero ahora no te vas a separar jamás de mí, jamás!**

— **Jamás** — dije besándolo.

— **Siempre te he amado Nami.**

— **Siempre te he amado Luffy.**

* * *

 _ **\- - POV HANCOCK - -**_

Me levanté y la rabia aun me consumía... Me vestí y me maquille, después de tomarme un relajante baño de sales minerales, tenía que hacer algo...

Puedo tener a cualquier chico que quiera, siempre fue así, en el instituto conocí al único que me había robado el sueño... Luffy... No paré hasta conseguir, que sucumbiera a mis encantos, debo admitir que se me resistió un poco... pero lo tuve comiendo de mi mano, aunque no totalmente, su mente y su corazón correspondían a otra, jamás supe quién era. Mi peor día llegó cuando en el baile de graduación, después de desaparecer de mi vista por unos momentos llego corriendo y me soltó la bomba:

* * *

 _— "No puedo seguir contigo, estoy, siempre estuve enamorado de otra persona."_

 _— "¿Queeeeeee?"_

 _— "Lo siento, de veras que lo siento. Pero no puedo seguir engañándome a mí mismo y mucho menos a ti. No te lo mereces."_

* * *

Al principio debo admitir que pensé que se había enterado con mi lio con Cavendish (el capitán del equipo de futbol) o con algún otro, pero que decir... no era mujer de un solo hombre. Pero cuando me dijo que me dejaba por otra, que siempre había amado... mi rabia ascendió como la espuma... **ESO NO LO PODIA ADMITIR!** Le juré que me las pagaría muy caras...

Sabía que mi padre y el suyo tenían negocios juntos, y al día siguiente fui a hablar con él... Para mi padre yo era su princesa, su más preciado tesoro y claramente no iba a permitir que un mal nacido como Luffy me humillara...

Pero que equivocada estaba, mi padre me dijo que estaba atado de pies y manos, que por una _**"riña entre adolescentes"**_ no podía poner en peligro tal cantidad de dinero. **¿Me cambiaba por dinero?** Me enfadé mucho con él.

Se me paso el enfado cuando tres días después vi a Luffy, parecía un muerto en vida, asique su amada debía de haberlo rechazado, me gustó mucho verlo hecho una mierda, para que negarlo. Ese fue la mejor venganza que pude haber tenido...

Pero después de tantos años, jamás había visto a Luffy con ninguna mujer más de una noche, por lo cuando me lo encontré junto a su amiga... **(no recuerdo como se llama esa mosquita muerta... Aunque debo admitir que con los años ya no se ve como tal... aunque claro… jamás me llegará a la punta del zapato..)** ah! sí.. Nami, se llama Nami. Estaban discutiendo por algo, me acerque y el me acepto entre sus brazos... Aun puedo ver la cara que se le quedó a la "mosquita", ella siempre ha estado enamorada de él... y él jamás se ha dado cuenta... pobre! jajaja… Cuando nos fuimos allí se quedó, parada en el medio mirándonos como si no se lo creyera... **QUE IMBÉCIL!**

Fuimos a los locales más de moda y tomamos, bailamos y nos fuimos a su casa... El ambiente se empezó a calentar... _**y OTRA VEZ ME RECHAZA!**_

Pero esta vez, será diferente, me las pagará... pero voy a cobrármelas yo… **SEGURO!**

Me dirigí al despacho de mi padre...

— **Hola papá** — dije entrando por la puerta.

— **Hola princesa ¿cómo has amanecido?**

— **Pues podría estar mejor...** — dije fingiendo una cara de sufrimiento, mientras lo abrazaba — **tengo un problema...**

En ese momento entro mi madre, derrochando buen gusto y exquisitez por donde pasa.

— **Hola cariño** — me dijo mientras me besaba — **¿He oído "problema"?**

— **Si, verán...** _ **(Ahora que tenía el apoyo de mi madre… no podía salir mal...)**_ **¿Monkey D. Luffy trabaja contigo papa?**

— **Si cariño, sabes que Luffy es uno de los mejores colaboradores que tengo, desde que trabajo con él las ganancias de la empresa han subido un 75%...**

— **Pues llevábamos un tiempo saliendo... creí que me iba a pedir matrimonio, me entregue a él porque dijo que me amaba... pero ayer rompió conmigo, porque está con otra...**

— **¿Quee? No puedo creerlo, Luffy no parece de ese tipo de hombres... Y ¿porque jamás habían mencionado nada ninguno de los dos?**

— **El me decía que quería darles una sorpresa… pero la sorpresa al final me la he tragado yo...** — dije mientras lloraba, no lloraba por nada de lo que me acababa de inventar... sino por la rabia que sentía.

— **Mi pobre hija** — dijo mi padre abrazándome — **sabes que lo que necesites, puedes contar conmigo.**

Mi madre también me abrazó y entonces le solté.

— **Despídelo, arruínalo... que jamás vuelva a encontrar empleo en otro lugar.**

— **Pero hija... es que…**

— **Papá es la segunda vez que me humilla, me ha dejado tirada dos veces, la primera vez no hiciste nada... era una niña casi** — dije sollozando más fuerte — **y me dolió aún más tu rechazo que el de él.**

— **Yo jamás te he rechazado cariño** — dijo apenado.

— **Nuestra niña tiene razón, ese chico necesita un escarmiento no puede hacer lo que quiera con nuestra hija.** — intervino mi madre.

Mi padre quedo en silencio, unos minutos y al fin dijo — **Esta bien, mañana lo despediré.**

.— **Papá eres el mejor** — dije abrazándolo nuevamente — **Pero no le digas nada de mí, porque Luffy cuando se enfada puede ser peligroso… y no quiero que tome represarías contra nadie. Dile algo relacionado con el trabajo, que no rinde... o algo por el estilo.**

— **Luffy ¿peligroso? ¿Te ha puesto la mano encima?**

— **Si** — vi la cara de terror de mis dos progenitores, y me costó mucho contener la risa... mi plan estaba funcionando a las mil maravillas.

— **Si ha osado ponerte sus sucias manos lo voy a hundir en lo más hondo, tenemos que ir a denunciarlo.**

— **No papá, me basta con que lo arruines así... El trabajo es lo que más le importa, siempre ha sido su sueño... Si le pegas ahí será suficiente.**

— **Que buena eres cariño, después de lo que pasarías...**

— **Mucho, pero ahora solo quiero olvidar y quiero que Luffy esté lo más lejos posible de todos los seres a los que amo, si no fuese ese motivo lo dejaría pasar…**

— **Te juro que ese cretino pagará muy caro todo el daño que te hizo.**

— **No me esperaba menos.**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **AHORA SI, SATISFECHOS? ... bueno, creo que con esto es suficiente por hoy... quiero decir que igualmente publicare en mi perfil el horario oficial de actualizacion de esta fanfic... y claro pueden revisarlo apartir del lunes... igualmente quiero agradecer a todos por seguirme en esta historia... en verdad se los agradesco ... y bueno, ya nos estaremos viendo para continuar con la historia...**_

 _ **ATTE. El Solitario del piso 196 jajajajaja... :)**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Holaa a todos, bueno ... para informar a todos el horario ya esta impuesto y ahora si, actualizare lo mejor que pueda... asi que siguamos con la historia... ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Siempre te he amado_**

 ** _Capitulo VI:_** _Nuevo rumbo_

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -  
**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, tenía miedo de que fuese un sueño... pero ahí estaba, recostada en mi pecho durmiendo plácidamente. Me sentía tan afortunado, había sido un imbécil por no haber hablado con ella antes, los años desperdiciados sin estar junto al amor de mi vida... pero los iba a recuperar ahora.

Habíamos pasado todo el día hablando y besándonos en su casa, cenamos y nos pusimos a ver una peli, estaba tan agotada que se quedó dormida y llevándola en brazos la acosté, cuando me disponía a marcharme me susurro medio dormida

— **Quédate conmigo.**

Y no pude negarme, estuve un rato observando a ese ser tan maravilloso que me amaba tanto como la amaba yo a ella, no había nada que me llenase más que estar a su lado, no sé como pude vivir tanto tiempo alejado de ella... ahora si me separo un metro me duele.

La acaricie en el pelo y se lo bese, intentando no despertarla me incorporé. Mientras me ponía los zapatos me habló.

— **¿Pensabas marcharte sin despedirte...?**

— **Nami** — dije mirándola — **no quería despertarte... estas de vacaciones, descansa.**

— **Ven aquí.**

Me acerque a ella y me besó, y entre mis labios me dijo: **Prefiero mil veces esto que dormir.**

— **No me lo digas dos veces que me quedo aquí contigo.**

— **Quedateeeeee!**

— **Qué más quisiera... Aún tengo que pasar por casa, para cambiarme e ir a trabajar…**

— **¿Te preparo el desayuno?**

— **No, ya desayunaré algo en casa… sino... conociéndome... voy a llegar muy tarde... porque me distraes…**

— **¿Te distraigo?**

— **No, perdona... ME VUELVES LOCO.**

Nos besamos de nuevo y me fui. Pasé por casa, me duche, desayune y me encaminé al trabajo.

Llegué a la oficina, saludé a mi secretaria y esta me puso una cara muy rara...

— **El señor Black dejó este sobre para usted.**

— **Gracias Kaya.**

Abrí el sobre allí mismo y mi sorpresa fue mayúscula...

 **ESTABA DESPEDIDO!** Pero... **¿porque?**

— **¿Te dijo algo a ti el señor Black?** — le pregunté a Kaya.

— **Nada, estaba muy raro…**

— **¿Sabes si está en su despacho?**

— **No, se ha ido de viaje esta misma mañana. No contaba con que se pasase por aquí, porque tenía una reunión muy importante temprano y debía coger el avión... pero me sorprendió que viniese... ¿pasa algo?**

— **Sí, estoy despedido.**

— **¿Qué? Pero… si usted es uno de los mejores arquitectos que tiene la empresa...**

— **Pues aquí lo tengo muy claro, quería hablar con el... pero lo llamaré más tarde. Voy a recoger mis cosas...**

— **Lo siento.**

— **Kaya, tú no tienes la culpa.**

Recogí mis cosas, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba... el Señor Black siempre había querido que estuviese en su empresa... y ahora me echaba a la calle sin darme una sola explicación... no tenía sentido. Me despedí de todo el mundo, metí las cosas en mi coche y me fui…

No tenía problemas de dinero, mi padre estaría encantado de que trabajase con el... en cualquiera de sus empresas... y tenia suficiente dinero ahorrado para vivir bastante tiempo. Pero no me gustaba estar inactivo.

Hice varias llamadas, pero todos me decían que tenían empleados de sobra... Todos los que habían querido que trabajase a su lado, ahora no querían mis servicios... era algo raro... muy raro..

Me quedaba una última llamada, Ace, tenía la segunda empresa del sector más influyente, la primera la tenía Black, Ace era apenas dos años mayor que yo, y siempre nos había unido una gran amistad.

— **Hola Ace.**

— **Hola Luffy. Que sorpresa. ¿Que pasó? Algo raro tiene que suceder para que me llames...**

— **Pues quería ofrecerte mis servicios...**

— **¿Quieres que te contrate?**

— **Sí... Eso mismo quería.**

— **Pero... ¿y el Sr. Black?**

— **Me ha despedido.**

— **¿Te ha qué? ¿Pero ese hombre está loco? ¿Cómo pudo haber despedido a uno de sus mejores arquitectos? No puedes estar hablando en serio...**

— **Totalmente en serio**

— **Ven a mi oficina y vamos a tomar algo... y me cuentas. Ah! El trabajo es tuyo.**

— **Gracias Ace.**

— **Ven a dármelas en persona, anda.**

Conduje hasta su emblemática torre de oficinas, aparque enfrente y me encaminé hacia el interior del edificio. Me anuncio la secretaria y en dos minutos estaba en su despacho.

— **Luffy** — dijo levantándose a abrazarme.

— **Ace.**

— **Me vas a contar con todo y detalles... porque el Sr. Black está loco y dejo escapar al mejor empleado que tenía...**

— **Pues eso mismo quería saber yo. Y no soy el mejor.**

— **Sí que lo eres, no seas modesto. ¿Cómo? ¿No lo sabes?**

— **No, cuando llegue a trabajar... estaba mi finiquito en un sobre con mi secretaria... no me contesta el teléfono y nadie sabe nada…**

— **No me lo puedo creer... Black es un hombre que antes de hacer nada, medita, piensa, vuelve a meditar, discute, habla y arregla las cosas... Es un comportamiento atípico en el... Pero lo celebro, ahora te tengo para mí.**

— **Quiero empezar desde abajo**

— **NI LO SUEÑES! ¿Cuánto cobrabas junto a el? Aquí te daré el doble!**

— **ACE, no puedo aceptarlo. Solo lo haces porque eres mi amigo...**

— **No lo hago porque sea tu amigo, sino porque vales. Me conoces, si no sirvieras te lo diría. Claro que puedes aceptar, es eso o no trabajas conmigo.**

— **Eres muy injusto**

— **No, sabes que soy justo... Se lo que hiciste trabajando con el y si haces con mi empresa eso... Te asciendo a subdirector…**

— **Estas loco de remate.**

— **También un poco. ¿Vamos a tomar algo? Espera voy a decirle a mi secretaria que redacte el contrato…**

Estuvimos hablando un rato de proyectos que tenía en mente, como podríamos hacer para sacarles la mayor rentabilidad posible... Hasta que llego la secretaria, firmamos el contrato y nos fuimos a tomar algo. Estuvimos hablando de que habíamos hecho en el tiempo que no nos veíamos, hasta que sonó mi móvil. Una sonrisita estúpida asomo en mi cara al ver quien era.

* * *

— _Hola Nami._

— _Hola Luffy. Te invito a comer._

— _¿A comer? — dije yo.. ¿Ahora soy estúpido y repito lo que me dice?_

— _Si, ¿o estas ocupado?_

* * *

— **¿Es tu novia?** — me pregunto Ace

— **Si, es mi novia** — le dije.

— **Quiero conocerla, ¿vamos a comer los tres?**

* * *

— _Nami. ¿Querrías venir a comer con mi nuevo jefe?_

— _¿Nuevo jefe?_

— _Si, después te cuento._

— _Esta bien._

— _Paso a recogerte. Dentro de una hora, ¿te parece?_

— _Perfecto._

* * *

Colgué la llamada, Ace estaba mirándome...

— **¿Qué?**

— **¿Quién es? Es la primera vez que veo al casanovas más famoso, sonreír y poner cara de enamorado...**

— **Estoy enamorado, y feliz.**

— **Ya se te nota.**

— **Es Nami.**

— **¿Qué, Nami?** — me dijo, se quedó callado... y dijo **— ¿Nami?¿ La Nami que sabemos tu y yo? ¿Nami Alexander?**

— **Sí.**

— **No me lo puedo creer. La más bella ha caído en tus redes... bueno o viendo tu estado, tú en las suyas.**

— **Es más correcto lo segundo.**

— **Pero... ¿cuándo paso eso?**

— **Una larga historia...**

— **Bueno ya me la contaras... entonces... ve a por tu damisela, que estoy deseando verla de nuevo**

— **No te tengo que advertir... ¿no?**

— **Jamás te robaría tu chica... aunque seguro que estaría mejor conmigo...** — dijo riéndose.

— **Sueña** — dije levantándome. — **¿En el restaurante de siempre no?**

— **Exacto, yo sigo cambiando de mujeres, no como tú ahora… Pero jamás de restaurante.**

— **Nos vemos.**

Cogí el coche de nuevo y fui directamente a mi casa, me di otra ducha y me cambie de ropa. Enseguida estaba en la puerta de Nami.

— **Hola Luffy.** — me dijo abriéndome la puerta.

Cuando la miré me faltaba el aire, estaba tan sencilla y a la vez tan hermosa... Es hermosa, toda ella es perfecta, cuando al fin recuperé el habla le dije — **Hola Nami... Estas hermosísima.**

— **Tu también estas muy guapo.** — La besé como si no hubiese mañana, me hacían tanta falta sus labios... y no me había dado cuenta hasta encontrarla.

Me separé de ella a regañadientes, si seguíamos, estaba seguro de que no iríamos a comer...

— **Vamos, porque si no... jeje, no respondo.**

— **Ok** — dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

Le abrí la puerta del coche y me subí yo. Mientras íbamos le conté mi agitada mañana...

* * *

 _ **\- - POV NAMI - -**_

Me sorprendía enormemente lo que había pasado... no entendía como el Sr. Black había despedido a Luffy sin ni siquiera ir junto a él, no era propio de ese hombre, había pasado algo muy raro... Y no me entraba en la cabeza que podía ser... Pero bueno, ya tenía nuevo jefe, cuyo nombre no me quería desvelar...

— **Luffy dime de una vez quien es tu jefe...**

— **Noo, es una sorpresa...**

— **No se vale** — dije haciendo pucheros...

— **No te va a servir de nada, además... ya hemos llegado**

Tenía razón, estábamos enfrente del "Baratie Restaurant", el restaurante más caro y fino de la ciudad... Luffy como todo un caballero que es, bajo del coche corriendo a abrirme la puerta... le tendió las llaves al aparca coches y me miro sonriente cogiéndome de la mano.

— **¿Preparada?**

— **Preparadísima** — dije andando a su lado.

Entramos en la recepción y pude ver un hombre de espaldas…

— **Ese es mi jefe**.— dijo susurrándome.

No tenía apariencia de muy mayor... o por lo menos por detrás... Estábamos llegando a él cuándo la recepcionista saludo a Luffy haciendo girarse al hombre.

— **Ace?** — dije sorprendida.

— **Nami, estas tan encantadora como siempre...**

— **Gracias Ace, tu siempre tan encantador. ¿Tú eres el nuevo jefe de Luffy?** — dije aun consternada...

— **Culpable** — dijo muy serio haciendo que nos riéramos. — **Y debo decir que no me esperaba que tu calleras en las garras de este sin vergüenza... Pero aún me queda la esperanza de que recapacites...** — me dijo riendo.

— **Creo que no** — dije mirando a Luffy, y este sin más me besó.

— **Y aunque ella dijese que si... cosa que no va a suceder nunca... antes tendrías que pasar por encima de mi cadáver…** — le dijo Luffy seriamente.

— **Hablando de cadáveres... ¿vamos a comer?**

— **Muy fino, si señor** — le dije.

— **Es mi estómago el que habla... no yo...**

— **Si, si... Vamos!** — le dijo Luffy.

Nos sentamos en una mesa junto al ventanal, desde donde se podian ver unas maravillosas vistas de la ciudad...

— **Aun no puedo creerme que estén juntos...**

Nosotros no contestamos, simplemente nos miramos...

— **No contesten... eh... me siento idiota hablándole a las paredes...**

— **No seas dramático, anda. Si no nos preguntaste nada... ¿qué quieres que te contestemos?**

 **— Tú ya me contaras... que hiciste para que Nami se dignara a mirarte.**

— **Ya que estamos hablando de amor... ¿y tú? -** dije interesada en el tema. **  
**

— **¿Yo que?**

— **Tienes a alguien especial?  
**

— **El amor no está hecho para mí...Yo soy un espíritu libre... siempre de flor en flor... Aunque viéndolos a ustedes... dan ganas de tirarse a la piscina.**

— **Pues ya sabes...** — le dije divertida

Seguimos hablando... nos lo pasamos genial, Ace es un chico estupendo, es el mejor jefe que Luffy podría tener... algo, bueno demasiado mujeriego... pero Luffy hasta hace nada también lo era...

— **Chicos lo pase de maravilla con ustedes.**

— **Eres genial Ace** — le dije con cariño.

— **Tenemos que vernos más veces** — dijo Luffy

— **¿Qué te parece si vienen a mi cumpleaños?  
**

— **Por mi perfecto.**

— **Pues dentro de tres semanas en casa de mis padres. ¿Sabes dónde es?**

— **Claro que se. Bueno espero verlos antes... a este lo voy a ver todos los días... pero a ti ahora que estas con el quizás me toque...jeje** — dijo pícaramente. Estaba intentando molestar a Luffy... y lo estaba consiguiendo.

— **Ace guárdate los comentarios... Haz el favor...**

— **¿Que tienen de malo?** — dijo para picarlo más...

— **Todo, lo tienen todo.**

— **Luffy, sabes que es broma...** — le dije tocando su hombro — **Te está tomando el pelo...**

Mientras Ace se partía de la risa...

— **¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?**

— **De ti Luffy. Crees que me metería en su relación... solo viendo como se miran, siendo los dos mis amigos... y viendo que están totalmente enamorados... NI LOCO! Vaya que eres celoso… no sabía yo eso…**

— **Eres un cretino** — le dijo Luffy abrazándolo.

— **Yo también te quiero.**

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Buenoo... por ahora mantendre los capitulos cortos, pero no se preocupen no pasaran demasiados capitulos hasta uno verdaderamente extenso.. ;) :)**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**HOLA A TODOS: COMO SIEMPRE AQUI TRAYENDO OTRO CAPITULO MAS... ESPERO DISFRUTEN Y CLARO ... JEJEJE NO SOY MUY HABLADOR ASI QUE ES POR ELLO QUE NO ESCRIBO TANTO ANTES DE QUE COMIENZE O FINALIZE UN CAPITULO...**_

* * *

 _ **Siempre te he amado**_

 ** _Capitulo VII:_** _Las mentiras a las que debo enfrentarme_

* * *

 _ **\- - POV LUFFY - -**_

Había pasado una semana desde la cena con mi " _nuevo jefe_ "... el mismo tiempo que llevaba trabajando... todo iba bastante bien. Ace estaba muy contento con mi trabajo... y yo muy orgulloso…

Llevaba una semana durmiendo con Nami, pero solo dormíamos, me costaba un monton contenerme, pero quería que se sintiese especial, que no creyese que era una más... porque ella era la única. Por eso debía esperar, pero cada día que pasaba se me hacía más difícil.

Esa mañana Nami se levantó, mientras yo me duchaba y cuando salí, tenía un delicioso desayuno para dos... Desayunamos entre besos y más besos... era increíble lo bien que se sentía al estar a su lado, al compartir tantas cosas con ella... era increíble...

Me fui a la oficina, estaba cogiendo un agua en una máquina expendedora... cuando escuche una conversación...

— **Va a acabar con la empresa…**

— **Pero es que Luffy es el mejor arquitecto, entiendo que no quiera despedirlo.**

— **Pero Black va a hundirlo si no lo hace…**

— **Sabes que Ace no le tiene miedo a Black**

— **Pero los inversores si… y al final... lo que cuentan son los inversores...**

¿Pero...? No entendía nada... estaban presionando a Ace para que me echase a la calle... Me fui directamente a su despacho…

— **Luffy, buenos días** — me saludo.

— **¿Porque no me lo dijiste?**

— **Ya lo sabes...** — era una afirmación, no una pregunta.

— **Si, pero preferiría saberlo por ti**.

— **Ayer me enteré, vino a hablar conmigo, perdón, a exigirme que te echara... Tiene a media ciudad en tu contra, con amenazas...**

— **Pero ¿porque?**

— **No me dio razón, pero yo tampoco...**

— **Significa eso que voy a recoger mis cosas**

— **No, le declaré la guerra, no pienso perderte... por cualquier estupidez que se le meta en la cabeza... Él no es así, y la única solución que encuentro es su hija... ¿qué paso entre ustedes?**

— **La rechace, la bese para darle celos a Nami... y cuando llegamos a mi casa y se quiso acostar en mi casa... le dije que no... Juro venganza. Pero me cuesta mucho creer que su padre por eso me haga la vida imposible.**

— **Yo lo veo muy raro también... Tuvo que decirle alguna mentira... tuvo que inventarse algo...**

— **Eso mismo dijo Robin** — le conté, acordándome de las palabras que me dijo mi mejor amiga al enterarse _"En eso está metida Hancock, pongo una mano en el fuego"_ , tanto Nami como yo no lo creíamos posible... pero me está empezando a costar no tener mis sospechas...

— **Ese hombre no sabe que tiene una víbora en su casa, piensa que es una virtuosa chica... Quién sabe si le dijo que tú la deshonraste...**

— **Pero si se ha acostado con medio continente…**

— **Pues no creo que Black haya sido poseído por un demonio... algo muy grande se inventó esa... Te recomiendo que hables con el...**

— **Si él me quiere recibir... esa es otra... Pero por el momento me marcho de tu empresa... no puedo consentir que pagues tu por mi culpa.**

— **No voy a aceptarlo.**

— **Tienes que aceptarlo, es mi última palabra.**

— **¿No ves que le estas dando la razón? Ahora se va a morir de la risa...**

— **Me da igual, no puedes pagar tu por mí.**

— **Vamos, vete a hablar con el Sr. Black, anda. Si no va a acabar contigo y tu carrera... y no te lo mereces, has trabajado muy duro para llegar donde estas... para que esa te destruya tu futuro. Tan pronto como salgas me cuentas…**

— **Esta bien. Gracias por todo amigo.**

— **Para eso estamos los amigos. Cuídate** — dijo abrazándome.

Cada día entendía menos, no se que puede haber dicho Hancock a su padre para que acabe con mi carrera... El es un hombre íntegro... es la única razón que puede haber para su actitud, tienen que tener razón Ace y Robin.

En cinco minutos llegue al que hasta había unas semanas era mi trabajo, hasta ese imperio que tenía la familia de Hancock... ¿quién me mandaría meterme en esa familia? Mejor dicho... ¿quién me mandaría meterme con la hija? Pero aún tengo la esperanza de poder solucionarlo.

Llegue junto al despacho del y su secretaria Conis puso cara de sorpresa...

— **Luffy**. — dijo sorprendida.

— **Conis** , **tengo que hablar con Black.**

— **Está en una reunión.** — la corte.

— **No me pongas excusas, por favor. Es de suma importancia.** — le suplique.

— **De verdad, está hablando con tu padre... bueno hace un rato discutían acaloradamente, creo que se podían oír los gritos a varios kilómetros.**

— **¿Mi padre?**

— **Si, ha venido sin avisar... Parecía bastante molesto antes de entrar…** — mi padre sabía lo que estaba haciendo.. Entonces decidí entrar.

— **Voy a entrar. Si te dice algo... le dices que no pudiste impedírmelo… Que entre por la fuerza.**

— **Suerte** — me dijo.

— **Voy a necesitarla**.

Abrí la puerta y escuché.

— **Voy a acabar con el, como el hizo con mi hija... no le importaron los sentimientos de ella para con el...**

— **¿Cómo puedes ser tan iluso? Tu hija nunca amara a nadie más que a ella misma... Luffy solo es un capricho.**

Cerré la puerta con un portazo, y ambos se giraron.

— **Hijo** — dijo mi padre.

— **¿Qué haces aquí, tu?** — me dijo dedicándome una mirada llena de odio.

— **Vengo a ver de qué se me acusa**

— **De que eres un mal nacido... ¿cómo pudiste hacerle eso a mi hija?**

— **Y... si no es mucho preguntar... ¿que fue exactamente lo que le hice a su hija?**

— **Aprovecharte de ella, era una niña pura hasta que pusiste tus manos en ella.. diciéndole que la amabas... y la dejas por otra, por una cualquiera..**

— **LA CUALQUIERA ES SU HIJA , jamás le permitiré que le llame por otro que no sea su nombre a la mujer más importante de mi vida.** — le dije lleno de furia... acababa de insultar a Nami y a mí me podía hacer lo que le diera la gana.. Pero a ella no — **Y le informo que su niña de pura... hace bastante que no tiene nada, además de que yo no fui el primero...**

— **No te voy a permitir que vengas a defender a una zorra a mi propio negocio e insultes a mi hija después de todo lo malo que le hiciste.**

— **LE HE DICHO QUE NO INSULTE A NAMI!** — le advertí, o más bien lo amenacé... y si no me sujetara mi padre... no sé lo que le haría.

— **Tranquilícense** — dijo mi padre, poniendo un poco de paz. — **Escucha, No sé lo que te contó tu hija, y sé que mi hijo no es un santo. Sabes que no soy un hombre de chismes, pero se dé bastantes hombres que aseguran haber estado con tu hija, no sé lo que hay de cierto en eso... pero no creo que mi hijo esté mintiendo, jamás lo ha hecho... Entra en razón, nos conoces, lo conoces, jamás ha mentido en nada.**

— **No sé si lo conozco.** — dijo sin ni siquiera mirarme.

— **Sr. Black déjeme contarle lo que pasó...**

— **¿Le pegaste?** — me soltó.

— **¿Pegarle? ¿Yo? Jamás... le he puesto la mano encima a nadie... ¿Le dijo que la maltraté?** — no podía creerlo...

— **Si, me dijo...**

— **Le hice daño, pero en su orgullo. Me encontré con ella hace unas semanas... ella me beso y yo para poner celosa a una chica le contesté, fuimos a tomar algo y luego a mi casa... Seguimos tomando algo... pero después la rechacé y juró venganza... En el instituto habíamos sido novios… ella me había engañado con varios, pero no me importaba... Hasta que me di de cuenta de que siempre había amado a una chica, entonces la deje... y juro venganza... Cosa que no hizo... pero ahora por lo visto... se ha vengado de las dos veces...**

— **No puedo creerlo...**

— **Pregúntele a cualquiera de la empresa, que fama tiene tu hija... solo eso... Solo vine a decirle que no hace falta que amenace a nadie más, no voy a trabajar más, ya tiene todo lo que quería... No quiero que nadie salga mal parado por algo que solo nos concierne a usted y a mí. Ya tiene lo que quería, dejo el trabajo.**

Y me marché, sentía rabia e impotencia. Al menos ahora sabía a qué mentiras me enfrentaba. Pero por lo menos esa familia no le haría daño a más gente que a mí, me dejaban sin mi sueño... Solo espero que la familia de Nami no se entere de las mentiras que han inventado y me quieran alejar de ella... Tengo que contarle a ella, antes de que crea algo que no es... Ahora que la tengo no puedo perderla...

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Nuevo capituloooo... espero se la pasen bien con la historia... no se preocupen no todo acabara aca muajajajaja...**_

 _ **dentro de poco abra uno mas extenso asi que no desesperen... :) ;) :D**_

 ** _REVIEWS?_**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo VIII:**_ El mejor dia de mi vida

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -  
**

Estaba de limpieza en casa, mi madre siempre me decía que contratase a alguien para que me ayudase... en esos momentos me acordaba! De pronto sonó mi móvil.

— **Si?** — dije sin mirar.

— **Nami! Lo sabía! Esa mujer!** — me gritó.

— **¿Robín?** — asintió — **¿Qué? ¿De qué mujer hablas?** — pero que me decia Robin?...

— **¿De cual voy a hablar?** — me dijo como si fuese obvio.

— **Ni idea..** — dije sinceramente.

— **De Boa Hancock**. — ahora entendia menos...

— **¿Que tiene?** — le pregunte.

— **¿No lo sabes?... entonces Luffy tampoco sabe lo que esa serpiente anda diciendo..**

— **¿Me vas a contar que sabes?**

— **Si, si... Voy. Que esa vibora le mintio a su padre... le dijo que Luffy era su novio, que ella se entregara a el por amor... que era virgen!...—(se rió)— y que la dejara por otra.**

— **¿Queeeeeee?**

— **Si, asi es. Por eso su padre quiere acabar con Luffy. Yo ya se los dije...**

— **Pero...**

— **Pero nada, Luffy y tú son demasiado buenos... y creen que no hay maldad en el mundo... y Hancock es el mismo demonio por asi decirlo! Pero no te preocupes... tengo unas cuantos planes previstos...**

— **No le hagas nada.**

— **¿Porque?—** pregunto, conociéndola estaba algo enojada.

— **Porque no, cuanto mas le hagamos peor, ademas quizas estaba enamorada de Luffy y esta dolida…**

— **Nami, solo es una vibora que se acuesta con todo el mundo! No tiene sentimientos por otra persona que no sea ella misma.**

— **Tal vez sea una fachada, tal vez si hablo con ella…**

— **NI SE TE OCURRA! Ella no sabe quién es la persona que ama Luffy... Cuando se entere seguro que te hará algo para desprestigiarte a ti.**

— **¿Crees de verdad que es tan mala?**

— **No lo creo, estoy segura.**

— **Acaba de llegar Luffy** — le dije mirando por la ventana al oir su coche.

— **Bien. Te dejo, hablamos. Mañana en mi casa... Te quiero** **"madrina"**.

— **Yo también te quiero** **"noviecita"**.

— **Y por favor, ni se te ocurra ir junto a Hancock, prométemelo.**

— **Prometido.**

— **Bye.**

— **Bye.**

En ese momento entro Luffy y su sonrisa ilumino todo el interior de la casa. Corri a abrazarlo y besarlo.

— **Luffy, te he extrañado.**

— **Y yo a ti Nami** — me dijo riendo, pero cambio su cara en un momento — **Tengo que contarte.**

— **Yo tambien, pero empieza tu.**

— **Hoy renuncie a mi trabajo.**

— **¿Que?**

— **Dejame continuar...** — espero mientras asenti y continuo — **Cuando llegue escuche una conversacion, en la que decian que Ace estaba teniendo problemas con los inversores de su empresa por culpa del Sr. Black. Al no echarme, mete cicaña a los inversores. Hable con Ace, le comunique mi decision, y me dijo que intentara hablar con Black. Fui a mi ex trabajo, y que sorpresa que estaba mi padre intercediendo por mi...** — puse cara de esperanza— **Pero no te hagas esperanzas, ni a el escucha. Le conte mi version y el me contó la de su hija. Ademas de decir que era virgen hasta hace nada, que lo hizo por primera vez conmigo, que me amaba y que la engañe... Le dijo que la maltrataba...**

— **¿Que la que? ¿Pero como le iba a decir que la maltratabas?**

— **Me da igual ya lo que haga... No quieren que trabaje.. no trabajare. Me da igual.. Lo unico que necesito es que tu no creas sus mentiras..**

— **Claro que no las creo.**

— **No podria vivir sin ti, eres todo para mi... Tengo miedo a que tus padres se enteren y te alejen de mi.**

— **Jamas nadie me alejará de ti, pero bueno mis padres no saben ni que somos novios... Podemos ir comunicarles las dos noticias... la buena y la mala...**

— **¿Quieres?**

— **Si tu quieres** — dije temiendo que se echase atrás... quizas estaba forzandolo — **No quiero que te sientas presionado.**

— **Claro que quiero, si yo no te he llevado junto a los míos, fue para que no te sintieses que corría demasiado..**

— **Contigo nunca será correr demasiado.**

— **Te amo.**

— **Te amo más yo.**

— **Y tú, ¿que me querías contar?**

— **Ah, nada... Que Robin me llamo para decirme eso que me acabas de decir, excepto lo del maltrato...**

— **Como corren las noticias...**

— **Aqui siempre. Y mas cuando los Black y tu estan en medio...**

Llamé a mi madre, que iba a ir a comer.. y llevaba a mi novio... Parecía histérica, me hizo un interrogatorio.. que no le contesté. Nos preparamos y marchamos en su coche. Al llegar a casa salio mi madre fuera, no dejo abrir la puerta al servicio.

— **Nami cariño** — me dijo — **¿Luffy?**

— **Hola mama** — le dije besándola.

— **Hola señora Scarlet. Usted tan guapa como siempre.**

— **Luffy, ¿cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me trates de _"usted"_? Me llamo Bellmere . Y no me digas esas cosas...**

— **Sra. Bellmere sabe que son verdad, es la segunda mujer mas guapa del mundo.**

— **¿Quien está por encima mía en el ranking?** — dijo mi madre divertida.

— **Su hija** — y me dedico una mirada de esas que derriten, cogiéndome de la mano y besándome la mejilla.

— **¿Cuándo ocurrió esto?**

— **Hace unas semanas** — dije tranquila.

— **¿Unas semanas? ¿Y cuándo querían contárnoslo? Hija llevo esperando este momento desde el dia en que se conocieron... Solo un ciego no vería el amor que tenían el uno por el otro...**

— **¿Tanto se notaba?** — le pregunto Luffy.

— **Mucho, pero esta hija mía no quería escucharme.**

— **¿Entramos o nos quedamos fuera...?** — les dije.

Entramos en el hall y por las escaleras bajaba mi hermana...

— **Nami!** — corrió a abrazarme.

— **Nojiko** — dije soltando a Luffy para abrazarla.

— **No sabia que venias, hace mucho que no te veo... No te acuerdas casi que tienes una hermana...eh!**

— **Claro que me acuerdo, cuando no tengo quien me sermonee…**

— **Oye! Soy tu hermana mayor, tengo que corresponder. Oh! Luffy no te había visto...** — dijo soltándome para darle un beso a Luffy.

— **Hola Nojiko... Hace siglos que no te veía.**

— **Si, con el trabajo que tenía... viajaba mucho. Pero ahora que lo deje tendré más tiempo.**

Luffy se acercó de nuevo a mí y volvió a coger mi mano, mirándome con ternura... Pude ver de pasada la cara que se le quedó a mi hermana...

En ese momento llego mi padre... Nos saludó y el y Luffy se fueron a la biblioteca, mientras no estaba la comida. Tan pronto como desaparecieron mi hermana me cogio por el brazo y se unio mi madre exigiéndome con lujo de detalles que había pasado...

Les conte nuestra historia con pelos y señales, y también lo que Hancock andaba difamando por ahi... En el sector femenino habia sido acogida la noticia con alegría, se veian felices de ver mi enorme sonrisa de enamorada. Pero estaba nerviosa por el sector masculino...

Ya estaba lista la comida, el servicio fue a avisar a los hombres... Yo tenía fija mi mirada en la puerta... No habia escuchado gritos... era buena señal... Hasta que los vi entrando riendo, no respiré bien... suspiré en voz alta, a lo que me correspondieron los corros de mi madre y hermana a risitas.

Mi padre me miró con ternura y le dijo a Luffy:

— **Yerno, cuida a mi pequeña y no se preocupen por los Black, todo lo que inventen no podra afectar a esta familia, Luffy siempre has sido parte de nuestra familia y ahora con más motivo. Te apoyaremos hasta el final.**

— **Gracias papá** — dije corriendo a abrazarlo.

— **No tienes que darme las gracias por nada. Tu solo se feliz.** — dijo besándome en la frente.

Tuvimos una maravillosa velada en casa de mis padres... Teníamos su apoyo, y éramos felices... ¿Qué más podría pedir?

* * *

Todo habia salido genial con mis padres, me sentia genial... Me doleria mucho si no aceptasen a Luffy, pero mi amor por el creo que estaría por encima de ellos... Pasamos el resto de la tarde con ellos, luego me llevo a casa a eso de las ocho, me dijo que no vendría esta noche que tenía cosas que hacer... No me quiso dar explicaciones...

Claro que confió en el... pero estoy empezando a creer que me evita... Cada vez que estamos en mi cama... y parece que vamos a dar un paso más, siempre me pone excusas y evita tocarme...

Me dijo que mañana a las nueve me pasaba a buscar... Desde que empezamos es la primera noche que no voy a dormir con el... Como lo voy a echar de menos!

Para evitar pensar y darle vueltas al extraño comportamiento de Luffy llame a Tomas, necesitaba oírle... y pedirle perdón... No me había cogido el teléfono en todos estos días, no sabía si esta vez sería diferente… Pero debía probar...

— **¿Si?**

— **¿Tomas? Soy Nami** — un incómodo silencio se produjo — **Quería disculparme, lo siento en el alma. Jamás he querido herirte, pensé que había olvidado a Luffy... por eso di una oportunidad a nuestra relación. Te ruego que me perdones.**

— **No te preocupes, se me pasará. Ya estoy bastante mejor... Discúlpame a mí, tu dijiste que necesitabas espacio... y el otro día no me importo que hubieras bebido... Perdóname.**

— **No tengo nada que perdonarte, me dolía mucho estar separada de ti... Eres un verdadero amigo.**

— **Eres una mujer estupenda... Espero que Luffy te haga feliz…**

— **Sí que lo hace.**

— **Cuando quieras tomar algo o cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde estoy.**

— **Gracias.**

— **Gracias a ti por ser tan estupenda. Nos vemos en una semana en el trabajo.**

— **Si, besos.**

— **Besos, preciosa.**

Me sentía liberada, no sabía las ganas que tenia de hacer esto hasta que lo hice... Sin querer me quede dormida...

* * *

Me desperté con unos besos y olor a café...

— **Buenos días** — me dijo Luffy, con una amplia sonrisa...

— **Buenos días** — dije mirándolo, me incorporé a besarlo y procedí a identificar de donde venía ese olor a café... no fue difícil, en la mesilla de noche estaba una bandeja con una rosa, café, tostadas... —

— **¿Esto es para mí?**

— **Sip.**

— **No tenías que molestarte...**

— **Todo es poco para ti.** — dijo besándome de nuevo.— **Come que tenemos que irnos...**

— **Aun son las 8:30... Es temprano...**

— **Si, pero conociéndote... No nos sobrará nada...**

— **¿A dónde vamos?**

— **Es una sorpresa! y te advierto que pongas como te pongas... no te diré palabra...**

— **Ok** — y me puse a comer...

Me duche, me vestí y me maquille muy poquito... Cuando salí estaba Luffy esperándome en el umbral de la puerta con una sonrisa que me derretía...

— **Estas impresionante**.

— **Mentiroso, estoy como siempre.**

— **Por eso... IMPRESIONANTE COMO ESTAS SIEMPRE!**

— **Te amo.**

En momentos como ese me olvidaba de las dudas que me asaltaban cuando Luffy no estaba a mi lado...

Nos separamos, cerramos la casa y nos fuimos al coche. Como siempre me abrio la puerta, entre y el se sento en su asiento. Me miro y me dijo:

— **Lo siento, pero como quiero que sea totalmente una sorpresa tengo que vendarte los ojos... nos llevará un rato...pero hazlo por mi...** — mirandome con carita de cordero.

— **Bien... si no hay más remedio...**

— **Tiene que ser a ti** — dijo besándome apasionadamente, me vendo y puso el coche en marcha, empezando a avanzar hacia mi sorpresa.

Yo le iba preguntando a cada rato si faltaba mucho, parecía una niña pequeña... Luffy se reía todo el tiempo, daba gusto pensar que a pesar de todos los obstáculos que habíamos derribado para estar juntos y los que íbamos traspasando desde que estábamos juntos éramos cada dia mas felices, cada problema parecía que nos unía mas. Esa era la relación que toda mujer sueña tener, vencer los problemas y que estos no afecten al amor que la pareja siente... Si hubiese una frase que resumiera lo que sentía... **(que ni en ella cabía lo que mi corazón procesaba)** seria:  Eternamente feliz.

— **¿Cuanto llevamos?¿Cuanto queda?**

— **Llevamos dos horas…**

— **¿Dos horas?**

— **No queda nada** — dijo acariciándome le mejilla con su mano — **Vamos cariño, tu puedes**.

— **Si tu lo dices.**

— **Te amo.**

— **Y yo a ti... ¿no ves lo que tengo que soportar?** — En ese momento sonó mi movil...

— **Es Robin.**

— **Pasamela** — le dije.— **Hola.**

— **Hola cretina... ¿Donde andas?**

— **¿Como que cretina?**

— **¿No habiamos quedado para hoy?**

— **Es cierto… Perdona...**

— **Ah!...Ya me llamo Luffy y me dijo que nada... que hoy estabas secuestrada por el...** –la escuche reírse.— **…¿Donde estan?**

— **No puedo contestarte... aun no hemos llegado... y tengo los ojos vendados...** — escuche como Luffy se reia…

— **¿Los ojos vendados? Que bien suena eso...**

— **Si tu lo dices…**

— **Mira que eres aburrida.**

— **Justo eso es lo que estoy... llevo dos horas...**

— **Wow... ahora entiendo tu amargura... jajaja. Pero miralo por el lado bueno...**

— **¿Tiene de eso?**

— **Claro... tiene que ser algo muy especial... Nami.**

— **Si, espera** — paro el motor del coche — **Luffy ¿llegamos?**

— **Si.** — me dijo.

— **Los dejo parejita...** — me dijo Robin y me colgó.

— **¿Puedo sacarme la venda?**

— **Espera un momento mas.** — salio del coche, abrio mi puerta y me cogio en brazos...

Mis sentidos se empapaban de la brisa... ¿del mar? El maravilloso sonido de las gaviotas... el olor del mar...

— **¿Estamos junto al mar?**

— **Cierto.**

Cerro el coche conmigo en brazos y siguio conmigo en brazos, caminando por la arena, tenia que ser la arena... por como se movia...

Me bajó y desató la venda...

— **Oh Luffy...** — dije viendo donde estábamos, en donde pasábamos las vacaciones, en nuestro lugar especial... los recuerdos inundaban mi mente... Luffy me miraba curioso, lo miré y lo bese con ganas.

— **Te amo, eres mi vida. Te he mentido, no me enamore de ti en el baile de graduación, siempre te he amado... desde la primera vez que te vi aquí, aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso y crei que seria el mejor lugar para estar contigo.**

— **Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida, no quiero pasar un solo segundo sin ti.**

Saco de un cestito un mantel, la comida, los platos...etc.. Este hombre cada dia me sorprendía mas... Comimos, riéndonos, recordando nuestras aventuras en la playa de vacaciones... La playa estaba desierta, era muy temprano para que comenzase la temporada...

— **Tengo ganas de bañarme... pero no tengo bikini**

— **¿Quién te dijo?**

— **Yo no he traído nada.**

— **Yo si** — dijo sacando mi bikini...

— **¿Estas en todo?**

— **Siempre.**

Pasamos toda la tarde en el agua, besándonos y jugando... Hasta que comenzó a refrescar, recogimos las cosas...

— **Aun no termina aquí nuestro día...**

— **¿Más sorpresas?**

— **Si, ven** — dijo cogiéndome de la mano.

Fuimos caminando por la playa... Desde allí se podía ver la casa de Luffy que tienen allí, se veía luz…

— **¿Hay alguien en tu casa?**

— **No lo creo.**

— **Pero hay luz...**

— **Es para nosotros...**

Llegamos a la casa, entre yo delante por petición de Luffy... y en la sala me encontré con la primera sorpresa de la noche... una mesa preciosa, adornada con flores y velas, perfectamente colocado todo y olía de maravilla...

— **Oh! Luffy...es precioso...**

— **Mas lo eres tu.**

— **¿Pero quien hizo esto?**

— **La mesa, la colocación y esas cosas yo... Las velas y la comida la preparo el servicio, hace ya media hora que se han ido…**

— **Preparaste todo a la perfección...**

— **Casi... jajaja** — y me beso.

Cenamos estupendamente, regalándonos besos y caricias... Luego Luffy fue un momento a la cocina por una botella de champan... la abrió y hecho en las copas...

— **Antes de brindar, quiero preguntarte algo...** — me dijo poniéndose serio. Se arrodillo y cogio una cajita que tenia en el bolsillo del pantalon, la abrio y me dijo.— **Nami, quiero compartir mi vida contigo, no puedo vivir ni un segundo sin ti... ¿tendrías el honor de casarte conmigo?**

Yo pasaba mi mirada entre el hermoso anillo y esa mirada azul de la que había estado enamorada toda mi vida... Me estaba pidiendo matrimonio... ¿Era algo precipitado? ¿Porque? Cuando amas a alguien, como nosotros nos amamos... seria malgastar el tiempo no querer compartir la vida con el.

— **Si, claro que si que quiero**. — dije agachándome a besarlo.

Brindamos y nos seguimos besando... Cada beso se iba intensificando mas... la pasión se adueñaba de nuestros cuerpos, haciendo que se agitaran mas nuestras respiraciones...

— **Nami... te necesito.**

— **Pensé que jamás ibas a decírmelo.**

— **Quería que todo fuese perfecto.**

— **Es mas que perfecto** — y lo bese de nuevo. Me cogio en brazos, subiendo al piso de arriba conmigo en brazos, mientras no nos dejabamos de besar.

Al llegar a la que era su habitación, me bajo... y pude comprobar una maravillosa vision.. todo estaba cubierto de pétalos de rosa blancos y en el centro de la cama un enorme corazón de pétalos de rosa rojos... Muchas velas iluminaban la instancia...

— **Luffy es más de lo que había soñado.**

— **Es menos de lo que te mereces.**

Nos volvimos a besar... mientras nos deshacíamos de la ropa uno del otro, mientras inspeccionábamos con nuestras manos por primera vez el cuerpo uno del otro. Debatiéndonos entre la urgencia de la pasión y la paciencia de querer memorizar cada centímetro de cuerpo el uno del otro. Cada caricia era una experiencia nueva, un traslado al mundo de la pasión.

Con mi cuerpo apoyado en su pecho, con esos fuertes brazos abrazándome. Suavemente me coloco encima de la cama, deshaciéndonos de las ultimas prendas de ropa que teníamos ambos. Quedando al fin, piel contra piel, inspeccionándonos totalmente... llevándonos al límite en cada caricia, en cada beso..

Hasta que ninguno de los dos podía mas, con tan solo una mirada nos entendimos... Luffy se colocó entre mis piernas, introduciéndose dentro de mi mientras me decía:

— **Te amo Nami.**

— **Yo también te amo.**

Esa noche hicimos el amor tres veces más, fue el mejor dia, fue la mejor noche… fue todo simplemente perfecto...porque tengo al mejor PROMETIDO que podia haber soñado... Porque tengo al lado al único hombre que he amado.

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Lamento el retraso... GOMEN GOMEN... lo que pasa es que no me sentia muy bien ayer, creo que comi mucho durante una fiesta a la que fui invitado ( CON BUFFET INCLUIDO, en terminos de nuestro querido Luffy: " todo lo que puedas comer, gratis...") pero ya que... ufff, felizmente me encuentro mejor... jajajaja ...espero se la hayan pasado bien este fin de semana... ya saben, ESTA SEMANA NO HUBO ONE PIECE... pero para la otra no me la pierdo ni muertoooooo... NOS VEMOS MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE CREEN... ;) :) :D**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	10. Chapter 9

**_Siempre te he amado_**

 ** _Capitulo IX:_** _Cumpleaños_

* * *

 **\- - POV TOMAS - -**

Hablar con Nami, no sabia si me habia hecho bien o mal... me sentia un imbécil por pretender enamorarla a sabiendas de que siempre ha amado a otro... Si yo no hubiese insistido en el viaje ella no habría tenido nada conmigo... por un lado era precioso recordarlo... pero ahora solo me quedaba eso: los recuerdos. Que eran los mismos que hacian que me sintiese una mierda, tenia ganas de ir a partirle la cara a ese tal Luffy por habermela quitado... pero solo me detenian las palabras de Nami... Luffy la hacia feliz. Me lo repetia una y otra vez para sacarmela de la cabeza... ¿en realidad amaba a Nami o solo era una obsesion?

Las imágenes de Nami en Paris conmigo me golpeaban la cabeza y hacian arder mi corazon... Sus besos, sus caricias, el despertar y verla a mi lado... Miré mi copa y la tragué de golpe, pidiendole en ese mismo momento otra al camarero... En ese momento solo el alcohol me reconfortaba.

Me disponia a tomar otro de golpe cuando alguien me tocó en el hombro...

— **Un hombre tan guapo y sexy no deberia tomar tanto** — me dijo la propietaria de la mano.

La miré, y ese fue mi error... estaba ante una preciosidad, de pelo negro y ojos del mismo color del mar, con una finisima piel y un cuerpo de infarto. Una mirada muy sexy que me dedicó haciendo que mi boca se abriese de par en par... Jamas podria compararla con Nami... porque son bellezas diferentes, Nami su belleza es delicada pero sexy, en sus ojos brilla la sencillez y la ternura, sus curvas un paraiso por el que andar... en cambio la mujer que tenia delante era una explosion de sexualidad, su mirada derrochaba pasion y su cuerpo era de escandalo.

— **Beber es bueno a veces** — dije recuperandome.

— **Es mejor beber acompañado... ¿te puedo acompañar?**

— **Claro** — ella si que era directa.

— **Soy Boa Hancock, pero puedes llamarme Hancock.**

— **Encantado** — dije dandole dos besos y aspirando su embriagador aroma... esta mujer era todo exotismo — **Soy Tomas.**

— **Lo mismo digo** — dijo coquetamente — **Y ¿porque un hombre toma tanto?¿Mal de amores, quizas?**

— **Algo asi** — dije incomodo, lo menos que queria era hablar de Nami.. ya me bastaba con pensar en ella.

— **¿No quieres hablar del tema? Pues cambiamos de tema** — dijo sonriendome.

— **Te lo agradezco.**

— **¿A que te dedicas?** — me pregunto mirandome interesada.

— **Soy avogado.**

— **¿Abogado? No me tenias pinta... la verdad... Se te ve muy sexy para una profesion que debe ser bastante aburrida.**

— **No lo es tanto... tienes que tratar con criminales todos los dias... es apasionante, diria yo..**

— **Me encanta esa palabra** — me dijo con un aire de... ¿lujuria?

— **¿Cual?**

— **Apasionante... pasion...todo lo que encierra.**

— **Pareces una mujer muy apasionada.**

— **Cariño, aun no has visto nada...** — me dijo atrevidamente.

— **¿Y tu a que te dedicas?**

— **Soy modelo, diseñadora... un poco de todo... Me encanta esta cancion, ¿bailas conmigo?**

Miré mi copa, intentado decicirme, la miré a ella... La verdad no tenian punto de comparacion... y mas bien parecia un chalado... intentando decidirme entre una copa y **Ella**... Queria mantenerme alejado de las mujeres... pero esa mujer era como un iman para mi. Me levanté de la silla cogiendo su mano y ella sonrio triunfantemente.

Estubimos bailando hasta que sus pies no aguantaron mas, el alcohol que tenia en mi organismo ya se habia evaporado, pero por una extraña razon ya no lo necesitaba... tener esa mujer entre mis brazos me hacia olvidarme de todo. Se movia de una manera que me hacia excitar hasta la ultima celula de mi ser... era mortal lo que esa mujer solo con un roce en mi piel me hacia sentir... De un momento a otro senti sus labios en los mios... y entonces la lujuria se desató.

Nos fuimos a mi departamento y disfrutamos como locos de un sexo salvaje... **_nada de palabras bonitas, ni sentimientos, ni promesas._** Me desperté con el cambio de peso en el colchon, me giré para encontrarme con Chris poniendose la ropa interior. En ese momento sono mi movil.. era un sms... Ella miró el telefono, sacudio la cabeza y lo cogio entre sus manos...

— **Buenos dias** — dije.

— **Hola... ¿esta es Nami? ¿Nami Alexander?** — dijo cogiendome el movil y enseñando la foto que tengo en el.

— **Si, la mujer que me tenia loco...**

— **Joder... con esa gata muerta..** — dijo. — **¿Y que te paso con ella entonces?**

— **Estuvimos juntos en Paris, trabajamos juntos... yo intenté algo con ella, ella no queria.. al final acepto porque insisti... pero siempre ha amado a un hombre..**

— **Si, pero el jamas le ha hecho caso** — me cortó.

— **En eso te equivocas, la ama, estan juntos y la hace feliz.**

— **¿De que hombre hablas?**

— **De Luffy.. no se su apellido, según he oido es arquitecto, el mejor..**

— **¿Luffy?** — puso una cara muy mezquina... parecia que de un momento a otro su rostro iba a explotar de la **_¿rabia?_**

— **¿Y tu de que la conoces?**

— **Una larga historia... Ahora tengo que irme** — en su mirada se veia una rabia incontenible... algo que casi daba miedo. Se quedó pensativa y de un momento a otro me sonrio y me dijo — **A la noche te llamo** — Sin mas me beso y se fue.

Era una mujer extaña... muy extraña... pero me atraia irremediablemente.

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Que duro fue no confesarle a nadie que estabamos comprometidos... Samy nos miraba como si supiese que ocultábamos algo... pero no queriamos decir nada, queriamos darles una sorpresa a todos en mi cumpleaños. Pero claro para eso no pude ponerme mi anillo de compromiso... pero bueno, como estaba todos los dias con el amor de mi vida... un anillo no tenia el significado de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su amor.

Yo habia vuelto a trabajar y no veia mucho a Tomas, pero cuando lo veia y tomabamos un café, era como antes... Se le veia diferente, y feliz. Lo habia invitado a mi cumpleaños, me pregunto si podria ir _acompañado_... **claro que si.**

Luffy hacia trabajos para Ace desde mi casa, bueno **nuestra casa,** Si, se habia mudado a mi casa y ahora seria nuestro hogar. Bueno pues estaba en que hacia trabajos, pero sin firmarlos el para no meter a Ace en problemas, porque todavia el padre de Hancock continuaba amenazando a cualquiera que se osase a contratar a Luffy.

* * *

Al fin llego mi cumpleaños, la fecha en la que ibamos a comunicar nuestro compromiso. Era sabado, estuvimos todo el dia en la playa, fuimos la noche anterior... pasando la noche en la casa donde me pidio ser su mujer... y pasamos el dia entre besos y caricias en el mar. Salimos a las cinco para que nos diese tiempo de llegar de sobra a la fiesta... Fuimos por casa y me vesti y maquille. Al salir, estaba mi hombre apoyado en el marco de la puerta tan sexy y elegante que casi me derrito.

— **No se si dejarte encerrado aquí** — le dije.

— **A quien deberia dejar aquí es a ti** — me dijo serio.

— **¿Por?**

— **¿Como que por? ¿Has visto como te has vestido?**

— **Si, acabo de verlo... ¿no te gusta?**

— **A mi me encanta... pero tambien le va a gustar a todos...**

— **¿Estas celoso?**

— **Pues...**

Me acerque y lo bese con pasion, sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda hasta mis muslos, me pegue mas a el y sin darme cuenta estabamos tumbados en la cama. Me separé un segundo de sus labios y le dije:

— **Creo que tedriamos que irnos...**

— **Si** — dijo con la voz entrecortada.

A las ocho llegamos a casa de mis padres, faltaban dos horas para la fiesta, me pase por si faltaba algo... pero al entrar me recriminé creer que estando mi madre de por medio estaria algo sin hacer... imposible! La reina de la puntualidad y el buen gusto, aunque sencilla y con mucho amor por cada detalle.. Mi ejemplo a seguir.

Empezaron a llegar los invitados, los primeros nuestros amigos, despues amigos de mis padres... Nos pasabamos yendo de un lado a otro, saludando y agradeciendo la asistencia, muchos se extrañaban de vernos juntos, pero todos se alegraban... Mis futuros suegros tambien estaban en la fiesta, eran para mi como unos segundos padres, siempre lo habian sido.

Habia tres personas que todavia no habia visto: **A mi hermana, a Ace y a Tomas**... Justo en ese momento mi hermana se acerco a mi para felicitarme, acababa de llegar a casa...

— **Hermanita! felicidades.**

— **Oh. Pensé que ya no venias** — dije abrazandola.

— **¿Y perderme una de las fiestas de mama? NI LOCA!jaja. Hola cuñadito** — dijo acercandose a besar a Luffy. En ese momento llegó Ace.

— **Hola preciosa** — dijo besandome — **felicidades** — dijo dandome un paquetito.

— **Gracias Ace.**

— **¿Y Luffy?** — dijo mirando a ambos lados.

— **Estoy aquí** — escuche decir a mi hombre, detras mia, mientras me abrazaba, yo estaba mirando a Ace que estaba como hipnotizado, como viendo una vision... me giré a ver a que o quien miraba... cuando vi a mi hermana en el mismo estado... Tosimos deshaciendo el hechizo en el cual se encontraban.

— **Ace esta es mi hermana Nojiko.** — le dije a Ace.

— **Cuñadita este es mi jefe y mejor amigo, Ace** — dijo Luffy.

Se besaron en la mejilla y se quedaron otra vez en el mismo hechizo, hasta que mi hermana se disculpo y se fue... ¿que le pasaba? Estaba extraña desde que habia cortado con su ex... pero no se porque, jamas quiso contar los detalles de la separacion... Fui tras ella y la encontré en la cocina...

— **Nojiko ¿estas bien?**

— **Si** — dijo aun dandome la espalda.

— **Mirame** — le dije.

— **Estoy bien, tienes que disfrutar de tu dia... vamos..anda..** — dijo poniendome una sonrisa un poco forzada según me parecio... pero si ella no me queria contar, yo no era quien de exigirle.

Sali de la cocina y me reuni con Luffy y Ace. Luffy me susurro al oido:

— **¿Ya será horas de que le grite al mundo que vas a ser unica y exclusivamente para mi el resto de mi vida?**

— **¿Estas deseoso?**

— **Siempre** — dijo besandome en el cuello.

— **Si nos disculpas, tenemos que hacer algo** — le dijimos a Ace.

— **No se preocupen** — nos dijo.

Fuimos caminando de la mano hasta las primeras escaleras, Luffy tomó una copa de champan y una cucharilla...y tocando dijo:

— **Rogamos su atencion por algo importante que comunicarles.**

Vi como todos dejaban copas en las mesas, y todo lo que hacian para girarse y mirarnos... Nosotros por nuestra parte nos cogimos las manos y nos miramos con amor...

— **Ya! Sueltenlo!** — se escuchó, ese era Sabo, inconfundible.

— **Como saben todos, estamos enamorado, siempre lo hemos estado. Por eso es que no puedo pasar un dia mas sin ella.. por lo que le propuse que fuese mi esposa...** — Luffy se calló dandole intriga. .

— **Y acepté.** — dije yo.

A lo que se oyeron los gritos de nuestros amigos y los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Robin se acerco a abrazarnos y me amenazó al oido.

— **Yo ya sabia que ocultabas algo...**

Todos se acercaron a saludarnos y felicitarnos... Todo era felicidad... hasta que... Vi a Robin con cara preocupada... me acerque a ella.

— **¿Que pasa?**

— **Eh** — dijo sobresaltandose — **nada, se feliz.**

— **No me engañas, ¿que pasa?**

— **Robin ¿que ocurre?** — dijo Luffy uniendose.

— **Estaba aquí Hancock, en la fiesta...**

— **¿Hancock?** — dijo Luffy

— **Si, la vi un momento antes de que ustedes dijeran que estaban comprometidos... despues desaparecio... estuve buscandola... pero no la encontré...**

— **Pero si no tenia invitacion no podia haber entrado...**

— **La vi con un chico, pero no logré verle la cara..** — decía pensativa Robin.

— **¿Pero quien que estaba invitado la traeria a mi casa?** — dije .

— **¿Y a que vino?** — dijo Luffy — **ahora ya sabe que estamos juntos y que vamos a casarnos, tengo miedo que te haga algo a ti.** — Mientras me abrazaba y me besaba en el pelo.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 ** _Nuevo capitulo... nos vemos la próxima... ME DEMORE UN POQUITO PERO PROMETO QUE NO VOLVERA A PASAR... :) ;) :D_**

 ** _Reviews?_**


	11. Chapter 10

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo X:** Lo siento_

* * *

 _ **\- - POV NAMI - -**_

Me desperté con el recorrido de unos besos por mi piel desnuda... solo sentir sus caricias y besos hacían que mi piel se erizara con el deseo, abrí los ojos lentamente deleitándome con la sensación de sus manos sobre mi piel...

— **Buenos días ...** —dije mirando como seguía besando mi vientre, trazando un camino de besos alrededor de mi ombligo

— **Buenos días mi reina** — me dijo mirándome desde abajo, mientras comenzaba a ascender por mi piel beso a beso, haciendo que me derritiera mas con cada uno... hasta alcanzar mis labios con un deseo incontenible.

Nos hundimos en una espiral de besos, caricias que hacían que nos costara una barbaridad respirar...

— **Se nos va enfriar el desayuno** — me dijo Luffy separándose de mi y dirigiendo su mirada hasta el otro extremo de la habitación, donde se encontraba una bandeja con café, zumo, tostadas y una rosa... En ese momento me enamoré de el aun mas **(no eso no era posible)** con cada cosa pequeña acción que realizaba era un pequeño trozo de mundo puesto a mis pies.

— **Eres mejor que mi sueño, te amo** — dije besándolo, me separé de el — **por eso nuestro desayuno tendrá que esperar, no encuentro mejor desayuno que amarte.**

Me miró con pasión dibujada en sus perfectos ojos y me trasladó a nuestro perfecto mundo de amor, mientras me decía todo lo que siempre había soñado que me diría.

El resto de la mañana del domingo, paso entre besos y amor. Luego nos duchamos y vestimos para ir a casa de Zoro y Robin con los que habíamos quedar para ultimar los preparativos de su boda, que era en 7 dias!

Robin estaba rara, se comportaba de manera distraída, no prestaba demasiada atención... la llevé a la cocina dejando a nuestros chicos en el salón.

— **Robin ¿que pasa?**

— **...nada** — me mintió.

— **¿Nada? ¿Estas así por nada?**

— **No quiero asustarte, tengo un mal presentimiento... desde que vi a Hancock en tu fiesta...y me estrujo la cabeza por saber quien era el que la acompañaba...**

Yo ya ni me acordaba de Hancock, había intentado arruinarme la fiesta, solo con su presencia... pero gracias a todos mis amigos me la había sacado de la cabeza...

— **Ya veras como no hace nada, seguro que ahora se da por vencida.**

— **Ojala tengas razón** — me dijo mientras me abrazaba — **Bueno saca esta cara ya, que me caso en 7 dias!**

— **Esa es mi Robin!**

El resto de la tarde la pasamos en el restaurante eligiendo la tarta, el resto del menú ya lo habían decidido. El organizador de la boda estuvo enseñándonos flores para la decoración, como y donde ponerlas...etc... en una palabra agotador! Los chicos, no soportaban tanta presión... y nos observaban con cara de pena desde la barra con una caña entre sus manos... Nos miramos, mi mejor amiga y yo, eso era lo que haríamos.

— **Inazuma te rogamos una pausa** — le pusimos cara de pena.

— **Pero solo 30 minutos, ni uno mas...**

No escuchamos nada mas, porque estábamos al otro lado del salón en los brazos de nuestros amores.

En cuanto entré en el coche de Luffy me dormí, estaba destrozada... y mañana tenia un dia muy duro en el trabajo... solo de pensarlo...

* * *

Me desperté abrazada a Luffy, en mi amada cama... Escuchando su pausada respiración, memorizando cada rasgo de su perfecto rostro, parecía un ángel así dormidito, me sentía tan plena y tan feliz. Le di un pequeño beso y me deslicé entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza para no despertarlo, cuando me disponía a ponerme en pie unos brazos me abrazaron de nuevo atrayéndome de nuevo a la cama encima de su cuerpo...

— **¿A donde crees que vas?** — dijo besándome el cuello.

— **A ducharme...**

— **Entonces vamos**

— **¿Eh? ¿Juntos?**

— **Claro.**

Me fue despojando de la ropa de camino al baño, al llegar a le no teníamos nada... recorriendo mi rostro y mi cuello con sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían mi piel desnuda.

Perdí la cordura con sus apasionados besos y no se ni como llegamos al interior de la ducha, ni en que momento abrió el agua... Estábamos empapados... lo miré y aun se veía mucho mas sexy mojado... Mordí mi labio y eso pareció encender del todo la pasión de Luffy que recorrió el poco espacio que había entre nosotros, abrazándome y besándome como jamas lo habia hecho. Fue una experiencia maravillosa, cada día estar con ese hombre era una aventura nueva.

Al fin nos separamos y nos fuimos a vestirnos entre besos y caricias.

— **Te ves magnifica con todo lo que te pongas, aunque te prefiero desnuda en mis brazos...** — me dijo al oído.

— **Luffy eres demasiado** — le dije atrayendolo a mis labios.

— **Si no me dejas de besar... creo que no vamos a trabajar** — dijo mirando el reloj.. lo que hizo que lo mirase yo... era tardísimo.

Nos despedimos en la puerta de casa y nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos coches.

Llegué a la oficina y las horas pasaron volando... tenia mucho trabajo que hacer...y debía preparar un nuevo caso.. Le pedí a mi secretaria que me buscase algo de comer, no quería perder el tiempo... Comí mientras preparaba el caso nuevo, le llevé los informes de mi cliente para que Monet **(la secretaria)** se pusiese en contacto con el y se los entregara. Había terminado lo que tenia pendiente, me senté en mi sillón y solté un suspiro.

Miré mi reloj... eran las 7... Revisé mi agenda, y ahí me di cuenta de que no me había venido mi periodo... **¿estaría embarazada?** No podía ser... ¿o si? **¿Como se lo tomaría Luffy?**

Recogí mis cosas, fui a una farmacia y compre **tres test _(para mas seguridad)_** _,_ compré unas cosas en el super para hacerle una cena romántica a Luffy...

Preparé la cena y mientras el postre estaba en el horno fui al baño a hacerme el test... **_(los test)_**... pasaron los 5 minutos...

 _ **1º resultado: POSITIVO!**_

 _ **2º resultado: POSITIVO!**_

 _ **3º resultado: POSITIVO!**_

 _ **Voy a ser madre!**_ Un pequeño ser, crecía en mi interior fruto del amor que compartimos su padre y yo. Un hijo de Luffy... Si era feliz antes, ahora no se calificar mis sentimientos...

Miré la hora nerviosa... Eran las 9 aun quedaba una hora para que llegase Luffy... La cena estaba lista. Cogí mi móvil para decirle a Robin la noticia... Pero antes de marcar, una llamada entrante... Tomas.

— **Hola Tomas** — lo saludé.

— **Hola Nami, necesito que me hagas un favor, uno muy grande.**

— **Dime.**

— **Necesito que me prestases tu disco duro, el mio no va... y tenia que acabar un proyecto para mañana... pero...**

— **¿Donde estas?**

— **En la oficina.**

— **¿Aun? Voy para alla.**

Cogí mi coche y conduje hasta el edificio donde trabajo, con las prisas no le había puesto una nota a Luffy... pero me llevaría menos ir y volver... Seguro que cuando vuelva el todavía no ha llegado.. pensé... Aparqué y me bajé. Llegué a la puerta y me extraño no ver a Coby, el chico de seguridad... que siempre se encuentra en esta puerta... Pero continué hasta la segunda planta, donde se encontraba mi oficina y la de Tomas. Por el camino mi piel se erizaba... la verdad, parecía mentira que este edificio hoy me diese miedo... si había echado días hasta mucho mas tarde trabajando... Ya había llegado a su despacho, toqué la puerta.

— **Pasa** — dijo Tomas.

— **Hola, aquí tienes** — le tendí el disco duro, mirándolo a los ojos... se veía diferente, parecía tener la mirada congelada, sin sentimientos.

— **Muchas gracias** — me dijo, sonriéndome de manera extraña — **He oído que te casas..**

— **Si, me caso...** — no sabia que decir.. era una situación estaña y tensa.

— **Me alegro** — me dijo, pero su tono reflectía lo contrario.

— **Bueno... me debo de ir...** — cada segundo que pasaba allí, me ponía los pelos de punta...

 **Lo siento...** — me dijo Tomas.

— **¿Lo siento?** — le dije mientras lo volvía a mirar, su mirada no demostraba ningún sentimiento... una sonrisa de burla se dibujo en sus labios y mi mirada y todos mis pensamientos fueron envueltos por la oscuridad, mientras mi cuerpo caía al suelo..

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Estoy algo apurado pero quiero decir que como siempre : los dejare con la intriga, SORRY... :9**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	12. Chapter 11

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo XI:** No puede ser_

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -**

Cada dia, cada segundo a su lado era uno en el paraíso. Me sentía pleno, feliz, jamas pensé que el amor podría trasportar a una persona a ese estado, pero el amor, mi amor era Nami y eso hacia capaz cada cosa.

La noche de su cumpleaños había sido perfecta, sacando la misteriosa aparición de Hancock... no se que había querido o pretendido yendo a casa de mis futuros suegros... pero conociéndola nada bueno. Quería hacer un numerito, o algo por el estilo... Conociendo lo patética que puede llegar a ser..

El domingo no me acorde ni de la existencia de esa vibora, como la llamaria Robin, ya que entre los besos de Nami y la boda de mis mejores amigos... no tenia un hueco libre. Los preparativos de la boda fueron un toston, sobre todo el rollo que les soltaba a las chicas el organizador... pero cada segundo en los brazos de Nami, era un sueño.

El lunes me desperté con Nami queriendo escaquearse de nuestra cama, y terminamos los dos juntitos en la ducha... Jamas me cansaré de sentir mis sentimientos renovados con cada beso, con cada caricia... Cada dia aumentan mis sentimientos por ella, juro que daria toda mi vida por ella y para ella. Me despedi de ella, hoy no la veria a la hora de comer, ya que teniamos trabajo atrasado los dos... Aun no se habia ido y ya la echaba de menos...

Al llegar a la oficina me puse a trabajar en un proyecto de una nueva superficie comercial... y ni me acordé de comer... Gracias que vino Ace a rescatarme! Fuimos a comer juntos, a un pequeño restaurante que hay enfrente del complejo de sus oficinas. Me hizo un interrogatorio sobre mi cuñadita... Pero vino al lugar equivocado... ya que no se mucho de la vida de Nojiko...

— **Quiero preguntarte un par de cosas, pero no se lo digas a nadie...** — me dijo serio.

— **Dispara.**

— **Prometeme que no le diras nada a nadie**

— **Prometido, pero haber...**

— **¿Nojiko tiene novio? ¿Cuantos años tiene? ¿De que trabaja? ¿Que le gusta?**

— **Espera** — lo interrumpi — **¿que Nojiko?**

— **Tu cuñada**

— **¿Mi cuñada? Y ¿porque el interes?**

— **No se... me deslumbro...**

— **Pues creo que viniste al lugar equivocado... no se mucho de ella. Ahora mismo creo que no tiene novio, estuvo mucho tiempo con un tipo... pero no tengo ni idea de porque se acabo la relacion... Dejo su trabajo, y estaba tomandose una temporada sabatica. No se que gustos tiene... y tiene un año menos que tu. No se si deba quererte en la familia... ehhh**

— **No vayas tan deprisa... es preciosa... pero no me veo sentando la cabeza.**

— **Pues te recomiendo que no te acerques a ella entonces, porque no se si ella es de ese tipo... pero si se entera mi futura esposa... te mata!**

— **Tu no le dices nada, yo tampoco... No hay problema.**

— **Lo que tu digas.**

Mientras me terminaba el postre, pensaba que jamas le habia visto ese estraño brillo en los ojos a Ace cuando hablaba de una mujer, y lo habia visto mientras hablaba de Nojiko... Y jamas se ha interesado en saber nada de una mujer, solo se acostaba con ella y punto...

La tarde paso volando, acabe lo que tenia previsto hacer hoy a las nueve... queria llevarle algo a Nami, pero no sabia que...

Cogi mi chaqueta, me despedi de las pocas personas que aun quedaban en el edificio y en vez de coger el coche, fui caminando para pensar que podria llevarle a la mujer mas maravillosa del universo. Estaba distraido cuando casi me choco con "algo"

— **Cuidadoooooooooo** — grito una vocecita.

Me paré en seco, baje mi mirada hasta encontrarme con un monton de flores que habia estado a punto de tirar. Suspiré y miré hacia una pequeña que tambien suspiraba.

— **Falto poco** — dijo.

La miré detenidamente, no podria tener mas de 7 años, tenia unos preciosos ojos... vestia con ropa que no se veia muy nueva, pero aun estaba en buen estado.

— **¿Estas tu sola?** — le pregunté.

— **Si, he tenido que quedarme cuidando el puesto porque mi mama, ha ido a comprar un poco de cena.. con lo que hemos ganado hoy, no es mucho, pero hoy al menos comeremos. Me llamo Xiao.**

Se me partió el alma, claro que no vivo en una burbuja y se perfectamente que hay gente que no puede ni comer, pero escucharlo de viva voz y por una niña tan pequeña.

— **Yo soy Luffy.¿Cuanto tardará tu mama?**

— **No se... hace rato que se ha ido...**

— **¿Vas al cole?**

— **Algunos dias... cuando no tiene que hacer algo mi mama, porque tengo un hermanito enfermo... y mi papa está en el cielo.**

Con sus palabras mi corazon se encogia, poco a poco. No tenian ni mucho dinero para comprar flores, por lo que ni podian hacer buena caja... sin mercancia.

Le compré todas las que quedaban, la niña se puso tan contenta que me hizo sentirme genial, se abrazó a mi y yo la cogi en brazos. Hasta que le escuche gritar

— **Mamiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

— **Mi niña** — me miró con recelo, mientras le entregaba a su hija.

— **Mami este chico me ha comprado todas las flores.**

— **¿Es cierto?** — dijo mirandonos a ambos, mientras la niña le daba el sobre con el dinero y lo contaba...— **aquí hay casi el doble.**

— **Quédeselo, no es nada.**

— **No puedo aceptarlo.**

— **Claro que si, hagalo por sus hijos. Le queria preguntar... ¿le gustaria trabajar en mi casa?, no se lo he consultado a mi futura esposa... pero conociéndola estaría encantada...**

— **Pero no me conoce...**

— **Con ver a su hija, detras de esta maravillosa niña tiene que haber una maravillosa madre.** **Pienselo, este es mi numero** — le dije dandole mi tarjeta — **Me tengo que ir, adios Claire.**

— **Adios Luffy** — dijo tirandose a mi cuello _**(ya que me habia bajado a su altura)**_

Me volvi a mi coche con las flores que le habia comprado a Claire... Claire... habia despertado en mi el instinto de proteccion, queria proteger a esa niña... queria darle amor y educacion, una vida mejor... que pudiese comer todos los dias... _**¿Ese sentimiento era paternalismo? ¿Que se sentiria al tener un hijo de Nami?**_ Seria un sueño...

Pensando, ya habia llegado a casa... Estaban las luces encendidas... Baje del coche.. _**¿y el coche de Nami?¿lo llevaria al taller?**_ Que raro.. no me habia dicho nada...

Entre en casa..

— **Nami estoy en casa...**

No me constestó... en la sala estaba todo preparado para una cena para dos... hasta champan a enfriar... Olia exquisito... ese olor venia de la cocina... Busque en las habitaciones... por todos lados... solo me quedaba el baño... nada...

Cogi mi movil para llamarla y me llego un sms:

 _Estas en mis manos amorcito._

 _¿Pensabas que eras el unico que sabia jugar?_

 _Pues no... yo tambien..._

 _Tengo a tu querida Nami en mi poder, la elijiste a ella... pues no tendras a ninguna….jajaja._

 _Hancock_

 **Oh Dios!No puede ser cierto!**

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Me desperté con un fuerte dolor de cabeza... un olor pestilente me invadía los sentidos... abrí los ojos para encontrarme en una extraña habitación en la que no había nada mas que las mugrosas paredes que algún día debieron estar pintadas de blanco, pero ahora se podía observar un color entre verdoso... ¿que hacia allí?

Quise incorporarme de la silla en la cual estaba sentada, pero me encontré que estaba atada de pies y manos... ¿pero que demonios pasaba? Intenté recordar... pero me costaba esforzarme con mi fuerte dolor de cabeza...

Estaba con Tomas en la oficina... y de pronto un dolor en mi cabeza me hizo desplomarme... ¿no le habría pasado nada a mi bebe? ¿pero que había sido? ¿nos asaltarían? ¿Tomas estaría bien?

Mis pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando dos hombres hicieron acto de presencia dentro de la habitación, el primero tenia el cabello rubio, los ojos negros, era muy alto, la camiseta negra ajustada que llevaba marcaba a la perfección sus músculos y dejaba a la vista sus brazos tatuados... todo el imponía. El otro apenas era cinco o seis centímetros menos grande que el primero, era pelinegro y tenia los músculos bien trabajados, tenia un perfecto broceado y solo tenia un tatuaje en el pecho... pero lo que mas me asustaba era la gélida expresión de su mirada.

— **Pero mira que tenemos aquí, la princesita a despertado.** — dijo el rubio acercandose a mi — **La verdad es guapa... muy guapa, nena estas bien buena...** — estaba a punto de tocarme pero la mano del otro hombre lo interrumpio, cogiendosela.

— **No la toques** — dijo con autoridad, yo lo miré, tenia sus ojos fijos en mi, pero mantenian una expresión tan fria o mas que antes — **No sabemos aun lo que tenemos que hacer con ella, voy a llamar a los jefes** — dijo cogiendo su movil y dirigiendose a la puerta — **Sal para fuera** — le dijo a su compañero, ya fuera.

— **Espera** — dije en un susurro...— **¿Que quieren de mi? ¿Van a matarme?**

— **Princesa, nosotros solo hacemos lo que nos dicen que hagamos... algo debiste hacerle a ellos...**

— **¿Quienes son ellos?** — le pregunté.

— **Sal fuera ya o entro a buscarte yo** — dijo una voz desde fuera, el hombre... El rubio se marcho, sin ni siquiera mirarme...

¿Que estaba pasando? Estaba secuestrada... ¿pero porque? Custodiada por dos matones... Estuve dandole vueltas, intentando encontrar una explicacion... pero no encontraba nada... hasta que la puerta se abrió...

— **Hola Nami**

— **¿Hancock?**

— **¿Estas sorprendida?**

— **¿Porque haces esto?**

— **Parate un poco... aquí las preguntas las hago yo, o las contesto cuando quiera... Tu no estas aquí de vacaciones...** — me miro de arriba a abajo... y con una mueca de asco me dijo — **No se que fue lo que vió en una como tu, eres simple, estupida, una mojigata... Me rechazó a mi... por ti! Y dos veces... la verdad... jamas podria imaginar que fuera por ti. Eres tan estupida...jajajaja te llama cualquiera y vas en su ayuda...que buena eres...ESTUPIDA! Estuve con el en tu cumpleaños... y te llama para que le lleves un... ¿que era? Disco duro... si... y vas! Nos salio perfecto el plan...**

— **¿Que tiene que ver Tomas en esto?**

— **¿Pero eres mas tonta de lo que pensaba? Tomas y yo planeamos tu secuestro... para vengarnos de los dos... por haber jugado con nosotros... tengo que admitir que me costo un poquito convencerlo de lo mala que eras... pero ahora esta convencidisimo, si le digo que te mate... creo que seria capaz...jajaja**

Escucharla hablar me ponia enferma, estaba loca, totalmente loca... y habia arrastrado a Tomas con ella... ¿Me iba a matar? Solo podia pensar en mi hijo...

— **No se aun que voy hacer contigo... estaba pensando en negociar... con tu queridisimo Luffy... que rompa su compromiso y se case conmigo... si seria buena idea... pero no!...**

 _ **No se... si te mato... es capaz de matarse tambien... y adios sufrimiento...**_

 _ **Puedo venderte... a un prostíbulo... si seria una gran idea... jajaja...**_

 **No se... me lo pones tan dificil... jajaja** — dijo dirigiéndome una mirada llena de odio — **Pero bueno antes... dejaré que alguien disfrute un poco contigo... jajaja .**

Cogio su movil...

— **Alo cariño, ha despertado, ven a disfrutar, es tu turno... Si yo tambien te quiero.**

Colgo el móvil.

— **Es un iluso, cree que lo quiero... pobre, primero pensar que tu lo querias... ahora yo... jajaja. Es tan manipulable y tonto como tu, hacian una maravillosa pareja... Bueno te dejo, despues podras disfrutar de una ardiente sesion de sexo desenfrenado... haber si Tomas te enseña algo de lo que le enseñé... jajaja..**

Estaba perdida... Hancock le habia lavado el cerebro a Tomas... de tal manera que me odiaba... estaba perdida... _**¿Tomas seria capaz de hacerme daño? ¿Tan cambiado esta?...**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

* * *

 _ **Sorry por el retraso... estaba trabajando en otra nueva adaptación, dentro de unas cuantas horas planeo publicarla...eso espero, bueno... los veo dentro de dos días como siempre ;) :) :D**_

 _ **REVIEWS?**_


	13. Chapter 12

**_Siempre te he amado_**

 ** _Capitulo XII:_** _Aterrada_

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -**

No sabia que hacer... ¿que podria hacer para que Hancock la dejase en paz? Nami no tenia culpa de nada, si alguien tenia la culpa ese era yo... Por haber estado involucrado con esa...

Marque su numero...

— **¿Si querido?**

— **Dejala en paz, no la necesitas para nada... ¿que quieres? ¿a mi?**

— **No me hagas reir... ¿a ti? ¿para que? No sabia que eras tan egocéntrico... Lo unico que quiero es hacerlos pagar por mi humillación, nada mas...**

— **Pero dejala a ella... y hazme lo que quieras a mi**

— **Suena tentador... pero no... si la amas tanto... sufriras mucho mas..**

— **Sabes que te encontrara la policia.**

— **¿La policia? Ni te atrevas a meter a la poli en esto... porque sufrirá las consecuencias tu amada... y otra cosa.. no me vuelvas a llamar... por cada llamada un cortecito adornará la cara de tu querida... jajajaja**

— **No te atrevas a ponerle un dedo encima...**

— **No me amenaces, estas en mis manos. Ya te llamaré... cuando quiera divertirme.**

Y me colgó... Esa maldita perra me tenia en sus manos... ¿que hacer?...

Llamé a Robin, no me atreví a llamar a su familia... tendria que hacerlo... ¿pero que decirle? ¿que yo no era capaz de hacer nada para que la liberaran? ¿que yo era el unico culpable de estar en esta situacion?

Llego Robin y Zoro...

— **¿Pero como se la llevo? ¿En donde está su coche?... No entiendo... Voy a ver si encuentro algun indicio...**

— **Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien..** — me abrazo mi mejor amigo.

— **Luffy!** — grito Robin desde el segundo piso... — **Ven!**

Corri escaleras arriba... ¿que habria encontrado? Me paré en seco al verla en la puerta del baño con un test de embarazo en la mano...

— **¿Que?**

— **Vas a ser papá...**

— **¿Queeeeeee?** — me quedé en shock... voy a tener un hijo... de Nami... Estan corriendo peligro las personas mas importantes de mi vida... y yo aquí dando vueltas como un leon enjaulado... En ese momento encontré la solucion... posible solucion, si me creia...

— **Llama a los padres de Nami y cuentales, ya se que deberia ser yo quien hiciese esa llamada... pero voy a resolver esto..**

— **¿Estas loco? ¿Que vas a hacer?**

— **Hablar con el padre de Hancock... debe ser el unico en el mundo que puede ayudarme...**

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

¿Que pretendian hacer conmigo? ¿Tomas estaba metido en esto? No podia creerlo, me negaba a creer... que el chico dulce, que habia compartido tantos momentos conmigo... habia estado en sus brazos, habia probado mis besos, habia jurado amarme y protegerme... se que no debi tener una aventura con el amando a Luffy, pero el realmente sabia cuales eran mis sentimientos... No lo habia engañado, mas bien me habia engañado a mi misma pensando que podria olvidar a mi amor por el... pero ahora estaba... secuestrada por el y por Hancock...

Estaba sola, aterrorizada... me sentia tan mal, tan miserable... no sabia como podia salir del enredo en el que estaba metida... no me importaba que me hicieran a mi... pero tenia dentro de mi, creciendo a mi hijo... mi hijo y de Luffy... y el ni siquiera lo sabia... tenia que luchar por mis dos amores.

Los minutos pasaban y mi angustia me consumia, queria ver a Tomas, si de verdad habia cambiado...

La manilla de la puerta giró y entró... al fin, me encontraba con el que me habia asegurado Hancock que seria mi verdugo...

Me encontré con su gélida mirada, con esa que me regalo en su oficina unas horas antes... su mirada se dividió entre el odio y el rencor... entre el asco...

— **Tomas ¿porque me haces esto?**

— **¿De verdad eres tan ilusa? ¿Te creias que despues de reirte de mi... de jugar con mis sentimientos como lo hiciste, de haberme engañado y utilizado... podrias irte sin mas con tu príncipe azul?**

— **Yo jamas te hice daño queriendo...**

— **!CALLATE!** — me mori de terror con esa única palabra, no por el significado de su palabra... por su semblante...¿donde estaba el chico amable que conocí? ¿que habia pasado? — **Me vas a decir que yo sabia que no me amabas... si, lo sabia... ¿y que? Pero seguiste el juego... hasta que te dio la gana... haciéndome creer que podríamos ser algo, te entregaste a mi, jamas me dedicaste las miradas de complicidad que mantenías con el... jamas has jugado todas las cartas...** — se acercó a mi — **Creí poder enamorarte... pero tu te cerraste en banda... no quisiste mi amor, podria darterlo...** — acaricio mi mejilla

— **Perdoname**

— **BASTA! CALLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ! No quiero escuchar tus mentiras... quiero que seas solo mia... solo mia** — se acerco a mi, y aunque intenté torcer mi rostro... lo sostuvo con ambas manos besándome con rudeza... no le contestaba al beso...y el seguía intentándolo... paró el beso y me miro con odio. — **Vas a ser mia, hasta que grites mi nombre, hasta que sueñes conmigo...**

Me saco de la silla, aun atada... me tiro al suelo cogiéndome por los pelos, se abalanzo encima mia... mientras yo le gritaba y suplicaba que parara... Pero no se detenia... Rogaba a Dios que un milagro apareciera... pero mis ruegos eran en vano... rompio mi camisa, dejando mis pechos solos cubiertos por el sujetador y empezo a besarme...

— **Tomas, por favor... por el amor que sentiste por mi... no me hagas nada...**

— **Es tarde para ruegos...**

— **Tomas por favor! NOOOOOOOOO!**

Me desabrocho los pantalones y me los bajo, me acariciaba haciéndome daño... no me dolía el daño que me provocaba... si no el hecho de que me hiciese eso... pensaba en mi hijo... en que no me hiciese nada que pudiese lastimarle...

— **Tomas paraaaaaaaaa! POR FAVORRRRRRRRR!**

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Tomas salio de encima mia... Alguien lo estaba arrastrando de encima de mi... Mis suplicas habian sido escuchadas...

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **NO se preocupen, se que actualice algo tarde, sorry... el cargador de mi laptop se malogro y aunque tenga la compu de mis padres y una cuenta en one drive, no me senti muy bien al querer actualizar... pero aqui estoy de vuelta... ya le puse Horario a REGLAS DE COMPROMISO... y claro, mas tarde actualizo este y el otro... no desesperen ya se viene un capitulo mas extenso...**

 **REVIEWS?**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Siempre te he amado_**

 _ **Capitulo XXVII:** Sacando la venda de los ojos_

* * *

 **— — POV LUFFY — —**

Conducía a gran velocidad, la verdad no me importaba mucho en ese mismo instante ni mi propia seguridad, ni las posibles sanciones económicas... Ya había perdido suficiente tiempo, enjaulado en casa pensando que hacer... cuando la posible solución era hablar con la familia de Hancock... para frenarla.

Siendo las horas que eran, cerca de medianoche, claramente no estaría trabajando el señor Black, se encontraría en su lujosa casa a las afueras de la gran ciudad...

En eso sono el telefono... paré en seco, haciendo chirriar las ruedas de mi coche, aparque al lado de la carretera... No reconocia el numero, pero solo pensar que podria ser algun compinche de Hancock...

— **¿Si?**

— **Hola...señor Luffy?**

— **Si soy yo, ¿quien habla?** — no tenia pinta de secuestrador... y me sonaba bastante su voz.

— **Perdone que lo moleste tan tarde... yo... le he vendido unas flores esta tarde... soy la madre de Xiao..,, no se si usted me recuerda...** — me dijo dudando.

— **Oh, claro que la recuerdo, y no me trate de "usted"... ¿Ha pasado algo?**

— **Pues la verdad, si que ha pasado... al llegar a mi casa tenia casi todo fuera de la misma, tenia a mi hijo enfermo en la cama y poco mas... No tengo donde pasar la noche...y sobre todo por mis hijos... he pasado por todos los albergues de la zona, pensiones y demas y no hay espacio en ninguno... Si aun estubiese pendiente ese trabajo...que usted me prometio...**

— **Claro que si, no se preocupe. Digame la direccion completa y le dire a una amiga que vaya por ustedes para que esta misma noche se instalen en mi casa. Iría yo mismo por ustedes, pero tengo un problema que debo solucionar lo antes posible.**

— **Oh! pero no queremos ser molestia.**

— **Claro que no lo son.**

— **¿Esta seguro?**

— **Nos vemos en cuanto acabe, por favor siéntense en su propia casa.**

Me dio la direccion en donde estaban y poco mas hablamos, luego llame a Robin para decirle que pase a recogerles... Y pude emprender la marcha de nuevo.

Llegue a la residencia de los Black, toque el timbre y me salio a recibir el mayordomo.

— **Buenas noches.**

— **Buenas noches señor Stoner, pase el señor lo espera en su despacho.** — me dijo en mayordomo, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, muy entrado en canas, con aspecto amable, pero al que no tenia gusto ni de conocer.. ni siquiera de verlo una sola vez...

 _¿Me esperaba? ¿A mi? Algo no iba bien... ¿como sabia que iba? ¿me recibía sin mas? Yo me quedè blanco de la impresión... era algo muy raro...demasiado..._

— **Luffy, siéntate** — dijo autoritariamente cuando estuve dentro de la instancia.

— **Black tengo que hablar contigo algo muy serio y delicado.**

— **Ya lo se...**

— **¿Que lo sabes?**

— **Si, acaba de llamarme tu futuro suegro y me dijo que mi hija había secuestrado a la suya... Ha llamado para que accediese a recibirte, veo que estas realmente desesperado para recurrir a mi... Voy a ser totalmente sincero contigo, no veo capaz a mi hija de hacer semejante locura... es imposible... La llame un montón de veces... pero ninguna tuve contestación por su parte...**

— **Es la verdad, cuando llegue a casa Nami no estaba y su coche tampoco... Pensé que iría a algún recado.. o algo... Pero cuando recibo este mensaje de su hija...** — le digo mientras le enseño mi móvil.

— **¿Pero esta hija mia está loca? ¿Como puede hacer esto... y quedarse como si no pasase nada? No reconozco a mi hija, ¿realmente tan equivocado he estado toda mi vida? ¿ Y ahora me diras que todo lo que me contó para arruinar tu carrera... ha sido una farsa..?**

— **Lo es. Yo intenté explicarle... pero se negaba a escucharme...**

— **La culpa es mia.**

— **La culpa no es de nadie, es solo de su hija... y de sus cómplices, o al menos cómplice... alguien la ayuda, no se ni numero, ni mucho menos tengo indicio de a quien puede tratarse... Lo que me preocupa es la seguridad de Nami y de mi futuro hijo.**

— **¿Vas a ser padre?**

— **Si, recien me enteré hoy...y como que no tuve una gran fiesta... tuve el secuestro...**

— **Un secuestro es algo muy serio, y yo tampoco me creo que haya estado sola en todo esto. Prometo que investigaré si mis hombres la han visto por lugares extraños, realizando acciones poco comunes... o cualquier pequeño dato que llegue a mi poder... Espero que tu sepas ser mejor padre del que yo he sido...**

— **Gracias** — le dije sinceramente.

— **¿Gracias? No se merecen, si yo hubiese escuchado a la gente, en vez de cerrarme solo en las palabras que mi hija decía... Si hubiese escuchado a tu padre y a ti... Si no la consintiese tanto... Perdoname! Que ciego he estado... y me has querido sacar la venda... y no me he dejado...**

— **Si me ayudas en esto, mi perdón te lo tienes ganado.**

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Las lagrimas salían de mis ojos estrepitosamente, no era capaz de ver nada, no quería ver nada... me sentía sucia, muy sucia, ademas de culpable por haber llegado a esta situación, yo era la única culpable de que Tomas se comportase así.. Pasaron unos minutos, que a mi me parecieron horas... hasta que unos fuertes brazos me abrazaron, coloque mi cabeza en su pecho y deje que me consolara, no me importaba quien era, sabia que era mi salvador, tenia la fe de que no me iba hacer daño. Mientras su mano acariciaba mi cabello, mi llanto iba disminuyendo.

— **Tranquila, jamas te volverán a hacer daño; o tendrán que pasar por encima de mi.**

Hasta su voz me reconfortaba, me hacia sentirme protegida y de verdad creía todas y cada una de las palabras que me había dicho, si el estaba a mi lado, no iba a pasarme nada.

Estuvimos mucho tiempo así, hasta que me dormí en sus brazos...

Al despertarme estaba acostada en una cama, atada, pero cubierta con una sabana y vestida... Busque con mi mirada al salvador, pero no lo encontré, estaba sola en esa habitación. Me senté, como pude, en el colchón apoyada a la pared... Pensando en mi familia, mis amigos... y sobre todo Luffy... ¿como estaría? ¿sabría algo de mi?... Si no sabia quien me había llevado... se estaría volviendo loco pensando como buscarme... ¿Volveré a salir de aquí? ¿Podrá Luffy ver algun dia a nuestro hijo? Hasta que unas voces desde fuera, una discursion me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— **Law que sea la ultima vez que haces algo sin serte ordenado, no puedes impedir que Tomas se divierta**

— **Espera Hancock no me vas a decir que hacer, me contrataste para traer y custodiarla, no para ser testigo de animaladas, como las que tu querido idiota-amante nuevo iba a cometer. No pienso ser complice de tal brutalidad, y tu tampoco deberias serlo... Te debia un favor, fue unicamente por lo que acepté el trabajo, no por otra cosa. Y si me pides demasiado, me largo. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?**

— **Sabes que no puedo renunciar a ti** — se escucho la voz de Hancock, con ese tono que usaba para ligar y tontear, la podía imaginar abrazándose a el y acercándose a el para besarlo... — **Te quiero a mi lado.**

— **Hancock no sigas por ahí, jamas voy a ser uno mas de tus títeres. Sabes que estuve enamorado de ti hace muchos años, pero de ese sentimiento no queda nada.**

— **Tu te lo pierdes.** — se escucharon unos pasos decididos alejándose y un portazo.

Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, me encontré con la mirada de mi _salvador—secuestrador_. Ahora aquellos ojos que vi por primera vez había unas horas no me daban miedo, me daban confianza, al verme despierta esbozó una tímida sonrisa y se acercó a mi, sentándose a mi lado, en la cama.

— **¿Como estas? ¿Has descansado por lo menos?**

— **Si... gracias...** — dije tímidamente, lo miré a los ojos y me encontré con unos ojos, que me miraban curiosos y preocupados.

— **No tienes que darme las gracias.**

— **Si que tengo, sabe Dios que habría hecho conmigo Tomas si tu no llegases para impedirlo...** — dije mientras una lagrima caía por mi mejilla.

— **No llores, lo importante es que no paso nada de lo que podía pasar. Eres una mujer muy valiente** — dijo atrapando con su dedo mi lagrima, nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar y vi que me miraba muy intensamente, mientras con su dedo acariciaba mi mejilla... Me subieron los colores por sus palabras, por su cercanía, por su mirada... mi corazón latía a mil por hora... ¿Pero porque?

— **¿Porque trabajas con Hancock?** — dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio.

— **Hace años era un bala perdida... me metia en lios continuamente, mis padres se habian divorciado, y me sentia defraudado por ambos, no queria aceptar que era lo mejor. Me metí con los peores de la ciudad, borracheras y drogas... Un dia me encontré con Hancock, en cuanto la vi, me pareció un angel... ella se fijó en mi y comenzamos una relacion. Cambie todo lo malo de mi vida, para centrarme en ella... Hacia todo lo que queria, hasta que un dia me dijo que se acababa lo nuestro... Estube unos seis meses fatal, volvi a recaer en las drogas... Hasta que un dia tirado en la calle, el padre de Hancock me encontró, me reconoció, ya que mi padre habia hecho varios negocios junto con el y me brindo el apoyo necesario para salir del agujero en donde estaba metido, me dio trabajo y un hogar. Al principio ver a Hancock me hacia sentir muy mal, pero con el tiempo comprendí lo que hacia con los hombres... por lo que me olvidé de ella. Y si estoy metido en esto, es porque Hancock me ayudó en varias ocasiones y se lo debía... Dios... jamas le había contado esto... a nadie...**

— **A veces desahogarse es bueno, para sacar el resentimiento, el dolor y todos los malos sentimientos del corazón.**

— **Hubo una época en mi vida que creí no tener corazón.**

— **Lo veo imposible, no veo posible que tu hallas sido malo...**

— **He hecho muchas cosas de las que no estoy nada orgulloso.**

— **De eso tiene todo el mundo.**

— **Tu no puedes tener un lado malo** — me dijo.

— **Si que tengo, si estoy metida aquí es por aceptar salir con el chico equivocado...**

— **¿Saliste con alguno de sus " _amantes_ "?**

— **Con dos...según parece...**

— **Cuéntame que te paso con Hancock...**

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, como Hancock había estado con Luffy en el instituto y se habían besado luego. Mi estancia con Tomas en Paris... y hasta que la habían visto en mi fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando les comunicamos a todos que nos casábamos. Law, me miraba atentamente como le narraba toda la historia.

— **La verdad, no me extraña que tengas a esos dos hombres detrás tuya. Pero a Tomas, Hancock le ha lavado el cerebro de una manera muy mala. Pero no te preocupes, jamas volverá a poner una de sus sucias manos encima tuya, ya he mantenido una charla con el, y espero que no haya quedado con ganas de mas, porque no tengo problema en repetírsela.**

— **¿Le hiciste daño?**

— **Un poco, solo para que aprenda.**

— **No le pegues mas, por favor.**

— **Nami, ¿como me pides eso?** — lo miré con cara de suplica — **Bueno, si mantiene las distancias contigo, solamente. Eres un ángel, después de lo que te hizo, lo único que querrían muchas seria que le partiese todos los huesos...y tu me suplicas que no le haga nada... Tienes un hermoso corazón, como quisiera haberte conocido en otras circunstancias y antes de que tu corazón estuviese ocupado.**

— **Eres un magnifico hombre, seguro que serás muy feliz.** — dije acercándome a el, para abrazarlo (mejor dicho, para que me abrazase, ya que teniendo las manos atadas a mi espalda era imposible). Al deshacer el abrazo, nuestros rostros pasaron a escasos centimetros de rozarse, Law paró muy cerca de mis labios

— **Todo hombre es bueno, si tiene a una buena mujer a su lado... quizas deba luchar por una** — me dijo manteniendo la distancia escasa que nos separaba, mi mente se quedó en blanco, solo lo veia y pensaba en ese hombre que estaba respirando mi propio aliento... ¿que me estaba pasando? Se acercó a un mas, abrazándome y posando sus _labios_ en los mios...

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **He vueltooo!... mil disculpas, estuve hipnotizado por uno de los juegos de FACEBOOK... pero ya decidi volver para terminar lo que empecé... claro ,que solo actualizare los dos únicos fics/adaptaciones que tengo...pero espero algún dia volver a animarme a publicar otro fic...ALGUN DIAA... PERO ESO POR AHORA NO PODRA TODAVIA SER POSIBLE... BUENO YA DEJE CLARO QUE VOLVI Y SE REINSTALAN LOS HORARIOS DE SIEMPRE... CLARO QUE TALVEZ LES COMENTE ALGUNAS COSILLAS QUE TENGO EN MI CABEZA SOBRE VARIEDAD DE COSAS EEN EL UNIVERSO DE ONE ... nos vemos mas que pronto ;) :)**


	15. Chapter 14

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo XIV:** Mi apoyo y mi sustento_

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -**

Han pasado tres días, tres largos y angustiosos días... en los que mi corazón se volvía mas pequeño, ni una sola noticia de Nami... Hancock me imagino se está divirtiendo mucho con mi agonía... Mi desesperación no se cura con nada, me siento prisionero de esta tortura, de esta soledad, de esta angustiosa lejanía... me estoy apagando lentamente.

Todas las investigaciones que hemos hecho no han dado ningún resultado, ni bueno, ni malo... Es como si se los hubiese tragado la tierra... No se que pretende hacer con mi familia, pero no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados... y lo peor es que cada vez que algun plan falla... me vengo mas abajo, me hundo un poco mas en mi miseria.

Solo hay una persona, mejor dicho, personita que me arranca una sonrisa: Xiao. Llevo 3 dias viviendo con ella y es como si me conociese de toda la vida, como si fuese una sobrinita o una hija para mi... Al pensar precisamente en que es como una hija para mi, mi corazón se hace pedazos al pensar que tal vez mi hijo y Nami puedan estar en peligro... o tal vez jamas llegue a conocerlo...

— **Luffy no llores, porfis** — la preciosa voz de esa princesita, que cada dia que pasa me va ganando un trozo mas de mi corazon, me saca de mis pensamientos.

— **Xiao, ¿que haces levantada a estas horas?**

— **Tenia sed, he ido a la cocina por agua...y al pasar te he visto sentado en el sofa...** — me dice abrazándome.— **No te preocupes, pronto encontraremos a Nami y la bruja mala le caerá un rayo y desaparecerá. Entonces tu salvaras a Nami y seremos felices todos juntos.**

Cuando la escucho no se si reir o llorar... Xiao, cree que esto es como uno de sus cuentos... por culpa de Robin, que para explicarle porque estaba triste, le contó en versión cuento lo del secuestro...

— **Tienes razón princesita, pero vamos a dormir, que es muy tarde y mañana tienes cole** — dije cogiendola en brazos y llevandomela a su camita.

La meti en cama, le conté uno de sus cuentos y lentamente fue cerrando sus ojitos. Puse en libro en su lugar, y le fui a dar un beso cuando unas palabras me hicieron sonreir.

— **Luffy te quiero mucho.** — murmuro Xiao.

— **Y yo a ti princesa.**

El lazo que se había creado entre Xiao y yo era ya muy poderoso, la quería muchísimo, y ella me quería a mi, era la primera vez que me lo decía... Y sentí una gran alegría, ella era mi sustento en este momento, si no me venia completamente abajo en estos momentos era por esa pequeña que se había robado mi corazón.

Salí al pasillo, no sabia si entrar en nuestra habitación, me recordaba tanto a Nami, que me dolía en el alma... Todo era respirar su perfume, ver sus fotos, nuestros recuerdos de amor... todo estaba allí... y me desgarraba el alma... En ese momento sonó mi móvil... lo cogí de inmediato... era el Sr. Black...

— **Luffy ¿estabas dormido?**

— **No, cuénteme**.

— **He tenido una idea, creo saber donde puede estar Nami. No se porque no se me ha ocurrido antes...**

— **¿Podemos ir ahora?** — dije impaciente.

— **Claro, pasa por mi casa...**

— **En unos minutos estoy ahí.**

Me puse otra ropa, y estaba escribiéndoles una nota a Zoro y Robin, que se habian quedado a dormir en casa, desde que Nami desapareció... cuando llego Zoro a la cocina.

— **¿A donde vas?**

— **Black acaba de llamarme, cree saber donde encontrar a Nami.**

— **Voy contigo.**

— **No.**

— **Es mi amiga también, por si no lo recuerdas. Esperame aquí.**

Yo solo asenti, no podia decirle que no si queria venir... En dos minutos tenia a Robin a mi lado **"Tengan cuidado" "¿Lleván armas?" "¿Puedo ir con ustedes para patearle el trasero a esa desubicada?"**

— **Robin, aun no sabemos si está ahí en realidad... puede ser... Tranquila, tendremos cuidado. Cuidate y gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi siempre.**

— **No me digas asi... que parece una despedida... Yo tambien te quiero.**

En ese momento llego Zoro, se despidió de su futura mujer y nos marchamos a la casa Black...

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Los labios de Law se encontraban sobre los mios... mis labios estaban cerrados, sin contestar los suyos

— **Law no...** .— susurre entre sus labios.

— **Nami... perdoname** — dijo al mirarme y verme llorar...

— **Eres un hombre fantastico, pero yo y mi corazon pertenecemos a otro hombre, siempre lo he amado, siempre lo amaré. El padre de mi hijo** — dije mirando mi barriga — **el unico que siempre ha estado en mi corazon.**

— **¿Estas embarazada?**

— **Si, perdoname por no haberlo dicho.**

— **No, perdoname a mi por haber querido conquistarte...** — dijo sonriendome y acariciandome mi mejilla — **Juro por mi vida, que voy a buscar la forma de sacarte de aquí y protegerlos a ambos** — dijo tocando mi barriga.

— **Gracias.**

No puedo decir cuanto tiempo a pasado desde ese momento... creo que tres dias, en los que casi no he visto a Law, Hancock se la pasa ahi fuera... La escucho hablar con Law o con el compañero de Law... Nadie entra en esta habitacion, solo Law, para mi mejor... No quiero ver a Hancock delante, Tomas no se como reaccionará... y no me fio del compañero de Law...

— **Hola Nami** — dice Law, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos, entra con una bandeja de comida.

— **Hola Law.**

Se sienta a mi lado, en la cama, desata mis manos para que pueda comer.

— **Esta noche voy a quedarme solo, aquí contigo, voy a llamar al padre de Hancock para informarles en donde estamos y que vengan a buscarte.** — me susurra.

— **¿Y tu que vas hacer?** — le digo parando de comer y mirandolo a los ojos.

— **Yo no soy importante, improvisaré algo...**

— **No te quedes aquí** — le pido.

— **No es muy seguro que no me hagan nada, Hancock tiene contactos que pueden hacerme la vida imposible... Si me largo de aquí, será peor.**

— **No quiero que te pase nada.**

— **Primero eres tu, yo ya me las arreglaré.**

No estoy conforme con eso, pero no se que hacer para hacerlo cambiar de opinion...

— **Tomas quiere pedirte perdon.**

— **¿Que?** — digo sorprendida y aun algo aterrada.

— **No te preocupes, si no quieres verlo le digo que no, y si quieres verlo estaré aquí con ustedes...**

— **Tengo que pensarlo...Yo... tengo miedo.**

— **Estoy aquí, Nami** **.**

— **Dile que pase entonces...** — le digo intentando sonar convencida.

Al terminar de comer, me vuelve a atar y se marcha llevando la bandeja. Al rato vuelve, pero esta vez acompañado por Tomas.

Tomas se va acercando a mi, coge la silla y se sienta cerca de la cama. Con la vista fija en el suelo, sin afeitar, se ve demacrado y tiene un par de moratones en su rostro... Pasa los minutos, Tomas es incapaz de mirarme, ni pronunciar palabra alguna... Hasta que Law carraspea desde la puerta, Tomas gira su cabeza hasta la direccion en donde se encuentra Law y este lo mira con una mirada severa.

— **Nami... fui tan estupido, tan idiota, no tengo perdon... espero pudrirme en el infierno, por todo el daño que te he hecho. Siempre has sido gentil y buena conmigo, solo fui yo el culpable de enamorarme de ti, cuando tu jamas me has dado esperanzas, hasta me decias una y otra vez que no... Y yo hasta que te aburri y me decidiste a dar una esperanza, pero cuando viste que no funcionaba me lo dijiste. No quise entenderlo, me hundi en mi dolor y fracaso... Hasta que llegó Hancock y me plantó la semilla del odio, del rencor, me lavo el cerebro hasta hacerte todo esto... Soy el mas cretino de los idiotas.**

— **¿Tomas eres tu de nuevo?**

— **Si, soy yo... Despues de este periodo de idiotez, en el que no hice otra cosa que hacerte daño, a ti, a la mujer que menos se lo merece. Juro que voy a sacarte de aquí, sana y salva, para que seas feliz con Luffy. Luego me entregaré a la policia y espero que me caigan muchos años.**

— **Noooooo. No quiero que vayas a la policia...**

— **Nami... es lo unico que merezco.**

— **Tomas te perdono, no quiero que pases el resto de tus dias en una celda, por culpa de una cretina como Hancock...**

— **No fue su culpa, fue la mia, el ser tan manejable, tan idiota... Para creerme que ella podia sustituirte, podía amarme... Pero ella solo se ama a si misma, a su orgullo... que es por el que hace todas estas estupideces. No puedes perdonarme, no después del daño que te causé.**

— **Ella es la única que debe pudrirse en una cárcel. Y si te perdono, no llegaste a hacerme nada... al fin y al cabo, gracias a Law. Solo me asustaste mucho... y prefiero olvidar lo que pudo haber pasado.**

— **Eres una persona maravillosa, siempre lo he sabido... y yo haciéndote daño...**

— **Olvida lo que has hecho, y enmienda tus errores.**

— **Me siento en paz, todo gracias a ti** — se levantó y se acercó a mi — **¿puedo abrazarte?** — yo asentí, se acerco a mi, me desató las manos y me abrazó, como si fuésemos dos amigos que hacen años que no se ven. Miré hacia la puerta y Law me sonrió, asintiendo.

El resto de la tarde, estuve sola... Law no volvió, después de salir con Tomas. Escuche varias voces... Despues me quede dormida, hasta que una voz me despertó.

— **Nami despierta** — me decía Law.

— **¿Que pasa?**

— **Hable con Black, le explique donde estábamos. El ya tenia la sospecha de este lugar, justo iban a salir tu novio, unos amigos y el para aquí... Asique tan pronto como lleguen te vas.**

— **Ven con nosotros.**

— **Lo pensaré.** — dijo ayudandome a levantarme. Estabamos en la puerta de la habitacion, cuando escuchamos la frenada de un coche... — **Quedate aquí, no pueden ser Black y tu novio... es poco espacio de tiempo...**

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Bueno regrese de igual maneraaa... mi batería se malogro y ahora debo comprar otra... asi que uso solo por tiempo y fechas limitadas la computadora familiar... felizmente tengo mi cuenta en ONE DRIEVE y ahí esta guardado todos mis trabajos... COMO AQUI ESTAMOS EN EL DIA DEL TRABAJADOR... voy a ver si actualizo también el otro: REGLAS DE COMPROMISO... nos vemos ;) :)**

 **REVIEWS?**


	16. Chapter 15

**_Siempre te he amado_**

 ** _Capitulo XV:_** _¿Pero que demonios esta pasando aqui?_

* * *

 **\- -POV LUFFY - -**

Al llegar a casa de Black había un inmenso alboroto por todos lados, tenia su plantilla de seguridad de un lado para otro, preparándose como si fuésemos a la guerra, no sabría decir cuantos hombres tenia para su seguridad, pero parecía un ejercito. Nos dirigimos al interior de la casa, seguidos por el mayordomo, que nos condujo al despacho de Alessandro.

— **Ya estás aquí, perdón estáis aquí.** — dijo mirándome primero a mi y luego a Zoro.

— **Roronoa Zoro** — le dijo Zoro dándole la mano.

— **Un gusto señor Zoro... Si mal no recuerdo su padre es Mihawk**

— **Exacto.**

— **Un excelente hombre, un gusto conocerte. Bueno,vayamos al grano** — dijo mirándome, se debía notar mi impaciencia, como para ponerse con presentaciones— **Acompañadme, os voy a enseñar los planos del lugar donde creo que está Nami.**

Nos dirigimos a una sala contigua al despacho, donde se encontraban varios hombre planificando la entrada a la misma nave, nos enseñaron por donde teníamos que acceder, para no levantar sospechas, dejaríamos los coches a un km para que no sospechasen de nuestra irrupción... Estabamos acabando con nuestra clase, cuando sono el telefono de Black...

— **Law, dime hijo ¿que ha pasado para que me llames a estas horas?** — dijo Black, hablando con alguien que por la familiariedad que hablaba debia estimar mucho.

— **¿Como? ¿Que estas en donde? ¿Pero como...? ¿Como pudiste hacerle caso a mi hija?** — dijo sorprendido, en el momento que escuche eso, mis ojos se fijaron en el, una extraña sensacion o intuicion, o como lo queramos llamar recorrio mi cuerpo... Black me miraba con incredulidad en sus ojos...

— **¿Donde están?** — dijo despues de que del otro lado de la linea telefonica, le explicaran lo que para mi era un discurso... — **Lo imaginaba, ibamos a asaltar ese lugar hoy mismo...** — volvio a callarse para escuchar a la persona que tenia del otro lado. Tenia que estar hablando con alguien que sabia del secuestro... ¿pero quien? — **¿Nami esta bien?** — volvió a hablar Black, al oir su nombre me levanté de la silla, Black me dijo por señas que me calmara, pero no era capaz, no sabia con quien hablaba, pero yo tenia que hablar con el.

— **¿Quien es? Tengo que hablar con quien demonios sea...** — le dije a Black.

— **En unos momentos te llamo** — le dijo Black.

— **Nooooo, ahora, necesito hablar ahora...** — le exigí intentando acaparar el teléfono, pero la comunicación se había cortado.

— **Luffy, escuchame. Es uno de mis hombres, Hancock lo contrató para el secuestro de Nami. Hace unas semanas estaba de vacaciones por lo que no me preocupé de que no estuviese por aquí... Se que no vale como justificante por el, pero se muy bien que el se ha pasado muchos años enamorado de mi hija, lo ha controlado siempre a su antojo, y esa debe ser la única razón que haya tenido para participar en esta aberración. El no me ha dicho nada, estoy yo intercediendo por el... Pero siendo como fuese, el se ha arrepentido y llamaba para informarme de donde se encuentran. Nami esta bien.**

— **Quiero hablar con ese tipo.**

— **Hablaras, ahora vamos a llamarlo para concretar los detalles, si hay alguien mas... y como podemos entrar...**

Puso el Altavoz.

— **Law dime como podemos entrar.**

— **Exactamente por donde quieran, tu hija, el idiota de su novio y Bellamy no estan, ni estarán toda la noche, eso fue lo que me dijeron.**

— **¿Que novio tiene mi hija?**

— **Un idiota, que estaba enamorado de Nami y que ahora está con tu hija... Hancock le metio ideas raras en la cabeza y el tal Tomas, al trabajar con ella le fue facil engañarla para que la secuestraramos... Hasta intentó hacerle daño, pero se lo impedí.**

— **Maldito hijo de puta** — dije sin poderme contener — **Claro, el imbécil de Tomas...**

— **Luffy tranquilizate** — me dijo Black.

— **¿Luffy, el prometido de Nami?** — en ese momento me enfurecí aun mas, ¿que clase de confianza tenia ese hombre para llamar Nami a mi novia? Era su secuestrador... ademas... ¿como sabia hasta mi nombre? Si pudiese ver mi cara... no me haria una mas de sus preguntas... pero no la veia.

— **Si, soy yo** — dije mas en un rugido que en una contestacion.

— **No te preocupes, ella esta bien, claro, dentro de lo que cabe... No le tocaran un solo pelo, lo juro por mi vida, que protegeré la vida de tu novia y de tu hijo con mi propia vida, para enmendar el error que cometí.**

Esas palabras me llegaron al alma, no podia ser tan mal hombre, al fin y al cabo... Tendria que estarle agradecido mas bien, porque la habia salvado del imbécil de Tomas y habia jurado protegerla.

— **Gracias** — dije sinceramente.

Seguimos hablando con el tal Law y nos dijo que avisaramos a la policia, para que se llevaran a Hancock, a Tomas, al tal Bellamy y a el... No queria meter en ese asunto a Black, era su hija, pero el mismo llamo. Acabamos de prepararnos, llamé a Nojiko para informarle que ibamos a sacar a su hermana, le tuve que explicar hasta donde se encontraba.

Nos metimos en mi coche: Zoro, Black, yo y uno de sus hombres. Conduje por donde me iban diciendo que se encontraba el poligono industrial en el cual estaba situada la nave... Dejamos los coches en un descampado, nos pusimos chalecos antibalas, nos suministraron armas... y cuando estabamos para marcharnos, un coche muy conocido para mi se para alli...

¿Que hace Ace aquí? Pero me sorprendi aun mas cuando bajo su acompañante... ¿Pero que demonios pasaba aquí?

La acompañante de Ace salió como un rayo del coche y vino directamente hacia mi...

— **¿Donde la tienen?**

— **Tranquilizate Nojiko, vamos a ir a rescatarla ahora mismo, solo que dejamos aquí los coches para que no sospechen nada...**

— **Pues vamos entonces...**

— **¿Como que vamos? ¿No pensaras venir?**

— **No pienso, lo voy hacer** — la miré con intención de impedirlo — **no Luffy, no podrás impedir que vaya a por mi hermana.**

— **Yo también voy** — dijo Ace colocándose detrás de Nojiko.

— **Si es imposible hacerlos recapacitar... vamos.**

Fui al maletero del coche y les pase unos chalecos, le di un arma a Ace...

— **Gracias** — dijo sacándome otra de la mano mi cuñadita.

— **Nojiko, ¿sabes usarla?**

— **¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?** — dijo muy segura de si misma — **Vamos, que se hace tarde.**

— **¿En serio, sabes usarla?** — le pregunto Ace — **No es un juguete, puedes hacerte daño.**

— **Ace, no soy idiota** — le dijo con una mirada amenazante.

— **Yo solo cuidaba de ti.**

— **No me hace falta que nadie cuide de mi. Venga vamonos.** — dijo con autoridad

— **Vamos** — dijo Black a mis espaldas.

Y todos comenzamos a emprender nuestro camino.

* * *

— **¿ Ustedes dos no tienen nada que contar?** — les dije a las nuevas incorporaciones.

— **¿De que?** — pregunto Nojiko, y inmediato supo a lo que me refería... se ruborizo, respiro hondo y contesto — **Salí a dar una vuelta y entre en un bar a tomar algo.. nos encontramos y cuando me avisaste... se lo comenté y se apunto a venir.**

No me convenció demasiado su explicación, por varios motivos: como se miraban, se había puesto nerviosa con la pregunta y se había ruborizado... Estos dos se traían algo entre manos... pero no era el momento de pensar en ellos, mi mente solo funcionaba para mi futura esposa.

El resto del camino se me hizo muy largo pero ya podia ver a lo lejos el lugar abandonado, en la cual se encontraba mi Nami. Pero un ruido de un coche nos hizo frenar, y escondernos entre la maleza... Acababa de llegar un coche a gran velocidad, aparcando de un frenazo... pude ver como salia del coche Hancock, Tomas y otros tres hombres...MIERDA!

Pero mi sorpresa fue ver aparecer otros dos coches mas del que salieron otros diez hombres y se metieron en la nave, todos siguiendo a Hancock como perros falderos.

— **¿Has visto eso?** — dijo Zoro.

— **Desafortunadamente si, estamos perdidos... Hemos llegado tarde.**

— **Tranquilo, somos mas que ellos, no contabamos con ellos, pero les ganamos en numero... Vamos a sacarla de ahi, cueste lo que cueste — dijo Black poniendome la mano en mi hombro.**

— **Vamos.**

— **Vamos!** — contestaron todos.

* * *

 ** _Continuara..._**

 ** _MIL PERDONES... tuve un curso de ingles intensivo y no he parado de hacer proyectos entre otros.. todo por aprender ingles... ufff, pero bueno... la próxima se termina esta adaptación... no se preocupen por REGLAS DE COMPROMISO... ya terminare actualizándolo mas tarde ;) :)_**


	17. Chapter 16

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo XVI:** Vamonos_

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

— **No, yo voy contigo..** — me miro queriendo impedírmelo — **por favor, prefiero estar a tu lado.**

— **Bien, ponte detrás mío, siempre.**

Habíamos llegado a la puerta de entrada casi, solo faltaban dos pasos, cuando esta se abrió y entró Hancock, seguida de Tomas, Bellamy y un montón de hombres armados.

— **¿Pero que tenemos aquí?** — dijo Hancock mofándose, haciéndose la sorprendida, pero su cara decía otra cosa — **¿Porque no me sorprende nada encontrarlos así? Mira que eres idiota, ¿otro mas? ¿No llegaba con los dos idiotas que había? Y vas tu...y te unes al club! ¿Me vais a explicar que tiene esta infeliz?** — dijo mirando a Tomas y Law, acabando mirándome con asco.

— **Todo lo que te falta a ti.**

— **Law no me hagas reír, esta no tiene ni mi dinero, ni mi cuerpo, ni mi clase...**

— **Tiene un corazón muy grande, es sensible, cariñosa, buena persona, guapisima por dentro y por fuera, y jamas le hace daño a nadie. Todo lo contrario de ti.**

— **¿Es increíble que pierdas el sentido por esta imbécil?** — dijo acercándose a mi, con una mirada de odio... no se que pretendía, porque Law le sujetó la mano.

— **Hancock para ya, ¿que vas hacer? ¿a donde quieres llegar?**

— **Esta se va al infierno...** — dijo mirándome con odio, no se abalanzo encima mía, porque Law la sujeto de nuevo.

— **Hancock, sabes que estas metida en problemas, que acabaras en la cárcel...**

— **Pero esta maldita se ira al infierno lo juro, acabaré contigo...**

Tomas se acercó por detras de Hancock y se la llevó en brazos lejos... mientras ella gritaba injurias y amenazas contra mi. Law me abrazó.

— **No te preocupes. No pasará nada.**

Escuchamos unos pasos a carrera detras nuestra y vimos como Hancock le sacaba el arma a uno de los hombres que acababan de entrar con ella.

— **Todo lo tengo que hacer yo, panda de inutiles.** — se acercó a nosotros — **Apartate Law.**

— **No, la protegeré con mi vida.**

— **Pero ¿en serio eres tan tonto? Se va a casar! ¿Acaso se hizo amante tuya estos dias? Esta mosquita muerta no es tan santa... jaja**

— **Hancock, eso seria propio de ti, no de Nami.**

— **Mira me estoy cansando de escuchar tonterias, apartate** — dijo apuntandolo con el arma.

— **Dispara, venga, disparame**.

 _— En ese momento apretó el gatillo y pum... Caí al suelo y Law encima mio..._ _—_

— **Oh Dios mio, Law.**

— **Estoy bien, la bala se dirigio a la otra punta.**

Se incorporo y observe a Tomas encima de Hancock intentando sacarle la pistola. En ese momento comprendí que Tomas había salvado a Law...

— **Idiotas saquenme a este de encima** — dijo Hancock a sus hombres.

Estos comenzaron a acercarse, pero se detuvieron al escuchar la puerta abrirse y entrar un monton de hombres armados, en ese momento comenzó un sinfín de disparos... provenientes de uno y otro lado... Law me cogió de la mano llevándonos a cubierto. Corrimos hasta una columna, y nos pusimos detrás de la misma.

— **¿Serán los hombres de Black?**

— **Deberían...** — dijo Law mirando hacia la pelea.. — **Bueno también hay una mujer...**

— **¿Una mujer?** — dije mirando — **Oh Dios mio, mi hermana, Luffy, Ace, Zoro...**

Habia algunos que habian dejado sus armas en el suelo y se pusieron a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, parecia una pelicula... pero era real. Mis seres queridos estaban peleando con por alli, con los hombres de Hancock...

Luffy miraba a su alrededor, queriendo encontrarme... sin pensarlo corri, para reunirme con el, ignorando los gritos de Law. Sus ojos se iluminaron al verme y corria en mi direccion, pero al pasar por cerca de una de las columnas una mano sujeto mi brazo y cogiendome por el cuello me dijo:

— **¿A donde vas preciosa?** — era Bellamy y a su lado estaba Hancock apuntandome con una pistola. Miré a Luffy que me miraba con terror..

— **Sueltala** — exigio Luffy.

— **Querido, no sabes las ganas que tenia de que pasara exactamente esto que esta sucediendo... la suerte está de mi lado..**.

— **Hancock! ¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?**

— **¿Papá?** — dijo enormemente sorprendida... — **¿Que haces aquí?**

— **Impedir que sigas haciendo tonterias...**

— **Papá... yo...**

— **No digas nada, ya se toda la verdad.**

— **¿La verdad? Cualquier cosa que te hayan dicho es mentira, sabes que me hizo daño...**

— **DEJA DE MENTIRME! Estoy harto de que me trates como un idiota, soy tu padre. Dime de una vez la verdad.**

— Bien, todo lo que te dije es mentira. No soy una santa, mas bien todo lo contrario... me acuesto con todo hombre con el que me cruce — Miré al señor Black, que la miraba con una terrible decepción marcada en su rostro — Y Luffy siempre lo tuve entre ceja y ceja... quizás lo ame, a mi manera, pero lo amé... El y Law son los únicos que me han importado un poco. Pero Luffy siempre ha amado a esta estúpida, por eso lo voy hacer sufrir... por cambiarme por esta imbécil.

— Hija reacciona, sabes que vas a ir parar a la cárcel.. no hagas esto mas difícil. No hagas sufrir a tu madre y a mi, sabes que te amamos, no nos hagas esto.

— **Tengo que vengarme papá, tu no me entiendes. No puedes amarme, si no me entiendes.**

— **Hija baja el arma** — dijo acercándose a nosotros.

— **Papa estate quieto ahí, no des un paso mas.**

— **Hija, eres joven, puedes recuperar tu vida ...** — siguió acercándose.

— **¿Que vida? No se amar, no puedo, no soy capaz.**

— **Hija ¿que hicimos mal tu madre y yo?**

— **Ustedes nada, soy yo.** — dijo abrazándose a su padre.

Lo que paso a continuación fue muy confuso, su padre intentó sacarle el arma... Pero ella lo empujó haciendo que cayese al suelo... y me apuntó de nuevo, con la diferencia que esta vez si disparó. Miré a Luffy para que fuese lo último que viesen mis ojos, antes de morir. No iba a conocer a nuestro hijo... ambos nos marchabamos juntos y dejabamos a Luffy solo. Le susurre _**" Siempre te he amado ".** _ Luffy que estaba sujeto por un hombre se soltó de este y corría hacia mi... Escuche a lo lejos el grito desgarrador de mi hermana... antes de que todo se volviera negro.

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -**

Black estaba abrazando a su hija, tratando de sacarle la pistola y en un segundo está en el suelo... Hancock apuntando a Nami y suena un disparo... Me logro soltar de ese hombre que me sujeta y corro hacia Nami mientras en sus labios puedo leer **_"Siempre te he amado"_** y la bala la alcanza, haciendo que se desvanezca...

— **Nooooooooooooooo** —grité mientras otro disparo suena en dirección a Nami, pero veo como Tomas se pone en medio de la trayectoria de la bala.

Veo como entran los policias, mejor dicho escucho, porque acabo de llegar junto a Nami... reviso su cuerpo buscando el lugar en donde puede estar alojada la bala, respira, está viva... Busco, hasta que veo que le ha dado en un brazo... Se ha desmayado, del brazo sale bastante sangre... pero rompiéndome la camisa le practico un torniquete y la cojo en brazos hasta un lugar mas seguro.

Busco a Zoro con la mirada, este corre junto a mi, le pido que cuide a Nami, que llame una ambulancia que tengo que coger a Hancock.

Corro otra vez hacia alli, me encuentro a Tomas tirado, fue uno de los culpables, pero tambien gracias a el Nami sigue con vida... lo llevo junto con Ace al lugar donde deje a Nami. Y de nuevo vuelvo a buscar a Hancock. La veo a lo lejos escapando de Law que la sigue... veo que Bellamy dispara a Law haciendo que éste se caiga al suelo. Yo desde la distancia en la que me encuentro disparo a Bellamy dándole de pleno, Hancock se gira mirando a ver quien disparó...

— **Luffy, no te creía capaz de matar.**

— **Te mataría a ti con muy buen gusto... Pero me conformaré con que los agentes te lleven...** — dije mientras veia como los agentes corrían a cogerla, le di la espalda, y ese fue mi error...

— **Luffy!** — me gritó.

La miré y vi como cogia el arma del cuerpo de Bellamy y me apuntaba... Al final tal vez, mi destino no era estar al lado de Nami... ni conocer a nuestro pequeño... Ni casarme... Intenté recordar todos los maravillosos momentos que viví con la única mujer que amé... Sonó un disparo y cerré los ojos, recordando a Nami y pidiéndole perdón por abandonarla...

Escuche un cuerpo caer... no podia ser el mio, yo no tenia dolor, ni nada... Abrí los ojos y me encontré el cuerpo de Hancock en el suelo, con un disparo y me giré a mi derecha para encontrarme a Black cubierto en lagrimas, arrodillado en el suelo, apuntando el arma... Me abracé a el.

— **Hijo siento mucho, todo el sufrimiento que mi hija te ha causado... Que me perdone el cielo por haber hecho lo que hice... pero.. aunque me haya matado a mi mismo, era mi deber.**

— **Lo siento mucho.**

— **Luffy tu no tienes la culpa.** — Tendría que estar reconfortando yo a el y no el a mi, acababa de perder una hija... y estaba dándome ánimos — **Corre junto a Nami que te necesita.**

Me fui corriendo, la abracé, estaba despierta, llorando, abrazada a Tomas.

— **No te vayas. Tomas lucha por tu vida.**

— **Lo siento tanto Nami, siento mucho el dolor que te cause, que os cause** — dijo mirándome— **Este es el final que me merezco.**

— **No Tomas, si quieres que te perdone, lucha por vivir...**

Llegaron los médicos de la ambulancia y lo recogieron, antes de marcharse le dijo a Nami.

— **Lo haré, solo porque tu me lo pediste.**

Nami me miro, con lagrimas en los ojos...

— **Creí que no te vería mas, creí que jamas tendríamos a nuestro hijo...** — me dijo entre llanto.

— **Amor, ya está. La pesadilla ha terminado. Ahora seremos completamente felices.** — le dije antes de besarla apasionadamente, me separé de sus labios y le dije, tocándole la barriga — **Que conste, que deberías haber sido tu la que me lo comunicase..**

— **Si, pero fue imposible**.— La volvi a besar y la cogí en brazos, teníamos que ir al hospital

Nojiko corrio a abrazar a Nami, Zoro estaba a mi lado, Black estaba con Law... al parecer su balazo no era de gran importancia tampoco...¿Y Ace? Nojiko tambien lo estaba buscando con la mirada... De pronto lo vi entrando con la mano en el brazo, habia recibido una bala... Nojiko al verlo corrió a su encuentro y echándose a su cuello lo besó...

Me reí y Nami me miró, viendo que estaba mirando algo, dirigio su mirada hacia alli... sonrio y me miró.

— **Ya que estamos todos bien, vamonos... Te amo.**

— **Te amo Nami, eres lo mas importante de mi vida.**

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **UNO o DOS CAPITULOS MAS Y TERMINO CON ESTA ADAPTACION...**

 **Reviews?**


	18. Chapter 17

_**Siempre te he amado**_

 _ **Capitulo XVII:**_ Todo Saldrá Bien

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Han pasado 3 semanas desde la liberación del secuestro, unas semanas demasiado intensas... pero muy felices, en las cuales poco a poco todo se va volviendo a su lugar, con muchos cambios, pero todos afortunadamente muy agradables.

Al salir del lugar fuimos al hospital, estuve dia y medio en observación, despues de extraerme la bala, y las curas pertinentes... comprobando que nuestro bebe estuviese en perfecto estado. Yo que tenia miedo de que Luffy no quisiera un hijo... y está aun mas feliz que yo...

Ese dia que pasé en el hospital, mi hermana se pasaba las horas de una habitación a otra... de la mia a la de Ace... No se que se traen los dos... porque se nota que sienten algo muy fuerte, pero se empeñan en ocultarlo a los ojos de los demas y a los suyos mismos... Pero no soy nadie para meterme en la vida sentimental de nadie... cuando yo misma he estado en un lugar parecido, no quería que nadie supiese lo tanto que amaba a Luffy y mucho menos él, hasta logré mentirme y creerme yo misma la absurda mentira de ignorar el amor.

Pasamos una semana de declaración en declaración en la comisaria. Decidimos no inculpar a Tomas, ni a Law, al fin y al cabo si no fuese por ellos no estaría viva.

A Black la policía vio como disparaba a su propia hija, pero al ser en defensa de Luffy y ser tan influyente no ha presentado nadie cargos por ello, la verdad que él ya tiene su propia penitencia al haberlo hecho.

Fuimos al entierro de Hancock, no por ella, sino por Black y su esposa, no merecían haber tenido una hija así, son unas personas encantadoras. Se que él lo está pasando doblemente mal por haber terminado así con la vida de su hija, de su propia sangre, tal vez era la única solución, muy probablemente. Admiro a su esposa, que consintiendo tanto como consentía a su hija, apoye incondicionalmente a su marido en el dolor que ambos comparten... No quisiera estar en su lugar... Pero al menos ahora tienen un segundo hijo a su lado: Law, se va hacer cargo de las empresas junto con Black, Law ahora es uno mas en aquella familia, quizás mucho mas de lo que nunca podría haber sido su hija.

Robin ha tenido que retrasar su boda, por mi culpa... La tendrá en una semana... No se el interés que tenia en tardar tanto... para mi recuperación bastaba una semana... pero ella se empeñó en 4... y donde manda patrón no manda marinero...

Hablando de bodas... en dos semanas mas es la mia... uffffff! Robin me ha estado ayudando, aunque también mi hermana, mi madre y mi suegra! Mi casa es un hervidero de gente todos los días... entrando y saliendo... preparativos.. vestidos...ufffffff! **QUE LIO!**

Una vez fuera del hospital me encontré con una maravillosa sorpresa, la familia había aumentado en mi ausencia... Si, tenia en nuestra casa 3 nuevos ocupantes: Carol, Xiao y Christopher. Xiao es el alma de la casa, no para quieta un segundo y nos vuelve locas a mi y a su madre, Carol. Carol y yo nos hemos vuelto inseparables, ella me enseña a cocinar mejor... y yo le ayudo a estudiar. Hablando de estudiar... Xiao y Christopher estan matriculados en la mejor escuela del pais. Christopher debido a su enfermedad está mucho en cama, con reaidas contínuas, pero en este mismo instante se lo llevan a la sala de operaciones y podrá tener, si todo sale bien, la misma calidad de vida que cualquier niño de su edad. Adios a su medicacion de por vida y adios a las malditas recaidas que lo inmovilizaban en cama. No se que han hecho estos pequeños conmigo, pero ya los amo como si fuesen mis hijos. No soy mucho de rezar, pero pido con viva fe que salga bien y recuperado de esta operación.

Una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla, mientras miro como se llevan esa pequeña personita que ha robado mi corazon, mientras Xiao y Carol se abrazan.. Luffy coge mi mano y me dice:

— **No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.**

Con esas palabras, no se porque, pero me siento mejor... De verdad creo que si saldrá todo bien.

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -**

Dos interminables horas llevábamos en la sala de espera de aquel hospital... esperando una noticia del estado de salud de Christopher. Tenia que fingir una entereza que no sentía, solamente para no hacer flaquear a Nami, que estaba tan nerviosa o mas que yo, por no saber de Chris. Y alguno de los dos tenia que interpretar el papel de fuerte...

Me sentía tan orgulloso de amarla, es simplemente la mujer perfecta, tan sensible y tierna, tan bondadosa y solidaria, tan apasionada y seductora, tan sencilla, tan sumamente preciosa, la mujer de mi vida. Era impresionante como amaba a Xiao, a Chris o a su madre... Como en tan poco tiempo los amaba como si fuesen de la familia, como si llevásemos años con ellos. Por las noches arropaba a los niños, cuando su madre tenia cosas que hacer, les contaba un cuento, les besaba la frente, hablaba con ellos, jugaba a toda clase de juegos... Me sentía tan orgulloso de amarla, de que ella me amase, atrás habían quedado los infernales días que pasé lejos de ella, ahora nadie nos haría daño, jamas nos separarán.

Uno de los momentos por los que anhelo que se acabe el trabajo para volver junto a mi amada es, cuando sentada o acostada, pongo mi cabeza junto a su vientre y le hablo a nuestro bebé. Me encanta como Nami se ríe por mis ocurrencias en las "conversaciones" con nuestro pequeño, cuando le doy besos por la barriguita... ¿Quien me diría a mi que mi vida cambiaría tanto en tan poco tiempo? En unos meses voy a tener en brazos a mi hijo... y cuento los días para que lleguen, me siento en una frase **"el hombre mas afortunado del mundo".**

Al fin se abrió la puerta de la sala de operaciones... nos levantamos de golpe...

— **¿Familia de Christopher?**

— **Nosotros** — dije apresuradamente, dirigiéndome hacia él. — **¿Como está?**

— **Tranquilos, todo a salido estupendamente. Está fuera de peligro, tendremos que esperar las siguientes horas para hacer un diagnostico preciso de la situación, pero de momento todo es favorable y si no hay complicación el niño estaría completamente curado.**

— **Gracias** — dije apretándole la mano y me giré para coger en brazos a Nami y besarla, y luego besar a Xiao y Carol. — **¿Cuando podremos verle?** — dije volviéndome a dirigir al médico.

— **En una media hora lo trasladaremos a la habitación y ya podrán estar con él.**

Esa media hora se nos hizo demasiado larga... aunque sabíamos que no corría peligro, que lo mas probable era que estuviese curado... teníamos que comprobarlo por nosotros mismos, teníamos que abrazarlo y besarlo... teníamos que tenerlo a nuestro lado.

Al fin pasó la media hora y diez minutos más... y al fin Christopher entró en la habitación, donde estábamos esperándole. Se le veía pálido, y somnoliento pero traía una gran sonrisa.

— **Mami, Xiao, Nami, Luffy... el médico me dijo que muy pronto voy a estar curado.**

Algo estaba mojando mi cara, pasé un dedo, para comprobar que estaba llorando, de felicidad, de amor, de alegría, que al fin todo estaba saliendo bien, como yo mismo creía que saldría, pero era emocionante comprobar que al fin la felicidad lo llenaba todo.

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Las semanas fueron pasando, la recuperación de Chris estaba casi totalmente realizada, era un terremoto, era digno de ver la fortaleza que tenía, la seguridad que transmitía, el esfuerzo que realizaba cada día para estar mejor. ¿Como podría un niño tan pequeño luchar tanto?

Decía que él tenía dos mamás y dos papás: Las mamás Carol y yo, y los papás su padre que está en el cielo y Luffy... el primer día que lo escuché no paré de llorar por un rato, es tan hermoso que te quieran como si fueses madre, tan difícil de explicar la sensación de felicidad que sientes, es increíble...

Pero hoy debemos hablar de Robin y Zoro, al fin llegó su gran día, el día en el que se dirán **"si quiero"**. Me levanté temprano, para irme a casa de Robin, y Luffy se iba a casa de Zoro... Al llegar alli Robin era un manojo de nervios... Acostumbrada a ver al "terremoto Robin", hay veces que te olvidas de que tenga sentimientos, ha veces es tan "aqui y ahora" que parece que simplemente vive el momento, y solo las personas que realmente sabemos como es, sabemos que tiene un corazón muy sensible, que es muy tierna y protectora. Tal vez por ser tan sensible montó una coraza alrededor de ella, para que no todo el mundo tenga acceso a su mundo, que nadie le haga daño a la primera de cambio.

La ayudé a vestirse y maquillarse, mientras rememorábamos nuestros mejores momentos, fueron llegando nuestras amigas y donde tendría que haber sonrisas, habia lágrimas a mares... Van a ser inmensamente felices, Robin mi mejor amiga, mi confidente... mi apoyo incondicional, al fin uniría su vida al amor de su vida. En una sencilla boda.

Llegó el momento de partir hacia el lugar donde se celebraba la ceremonia, una pequeña iglesia, situada en el lugar de nacimiento de las madres de Robin y Zoro, y donde veraneaban y se iban enamorando poco a poco ellos. Un lugar con gran sentimentalismo, el lugar ideal para su boda, el único lugar posible para unir sus vidas completamente.

Al entrar en la iglesia, estaba Zoro esperando, y a su lado Luffy que al vernos aparecer por la puerta se relajaron un poco, capaces serían de creer que nos escaparíamos... Zoro se acercó a Robin depositando un beso en su mejilla y Luffy hizo lo mismo conmigo, para luego colocarnos a ambos lados de los novios. La ceremonia dió comienzo y no pude contener las lagrimas cuando se juraron amor eterno, miré a Luffy y estaba emocionado al igual que yo.

— **Yo Nico Robin, te recibo a ti, Roronoa Zoro por esposo y prometo serte fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los dias de mi vida.**

— **Yo Roronoa Zoro, te recibo a ti Nico Robin por esposa y prometo serte fiel, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza todos los dias de mi vida.**

Se intercambiaron los anillos y se besaron. Salimos de la iglesias y fuimos al restaurante, la comida pasó entre bromas de nuestros amigos... y al fin llegó el discurso de los padrinos.

 **Nami**

 _¿Que decir en un dia tan bonito como este? Un dia cargado de felicidad, un día en el que dos almas gemelas se unen, dos personas que se aman se convierten en un unico ser. El día más feliz de vuestra vida, el día en el que al fin emprenderéis vuestro camino juntos._

 _ **¿Donde encontrar el amor?**_

 _El amor puede estar en tantos lugares, lo malo a veces es darse cuenta de lo que se siente, ver el amor en los pequeños detalles... Vosotros lo visteis muy bien, siempre ha sido asi._

 _Y gracias a vosotros tambien yo encontré, descubrí, vi el amor... el amor que estaba tan cerca de mi. Gracias. Robin, Zoro, habeis estado conmigo en los buenos y los malos momentos, ayudándome a salir adelante en cada decisión, en cada obra, en cada momento._

 _Solo les deseo la mas grande de las felicidades._

 _Os quiero amigos._

Robin vino corriendo a abrazarme y Zoro tambien, mientras Luffy se colocaba en el micrófono, abrazada a mis dos amigos, recien casados escuche a mi futuro marido.

 **Luffy**

 _Poca cosa me deja que decir mi hermosa prometida._

 _Pero añadiré algo._

 _Poco importa que corras o vueles, el amor siempre te atrapa._

 _Poco importa que no quieras amar, porque si cupido te flecha... estas perdido._

 _Zoro, amigo, nosotros estamos perdidos! Ya no tenemos escapatoria, hemos caido en las redes de la felicidad. Jamas hemos creido poder ser tan felices, pero asi de repente la felicidad nos dió de lleno y tenemos toda la vida para apobecharla._

 _Gracias a esta boda, estoy al lado de la mujer que siempre he amado. Os debo mi felicidad y mi vida._

 _Os quiero y os deseo toda la felicidad._

Seria de más, decir que he llorado más en este dia, casi que toda mi vida... pero lagrimas de felicidad.

* * *

 ** _Un Tiempo después..._**

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Faltaban solamente tres dias para el gran dia, para nuestro día. Había sido una mañana de locos, con ultimísimos preparativos... Llevábamos toda la semana con dulces, reportajes fotográficos... etc...

Aquella tarde estaba tan cansada, que dejé todo en manos de Robin **(la cual había retrasado su luna de miel para asistir a nuestra boda)** , a mi madre, y a mi hermana. Luffy habia ido con Xiao, Chris, Carol y Zoro a la última prueba del traje del novio.

No tenia ganas de hacer nada, por eso me puse unos shorts blancos, una camiseta holgada azul y unas zapatillas del mismo color. Cogi un cuenco de palomitas, un refresco y me tiré en el salón a ver una peli.

No se en que momento me quedé dormida, desperté con el sonido de un coche, que estaba estacionando a fuera. No le di mayor importancia, sería cualquiera de mis amigos, Luffy o mi familia... Escuché como pasos se acercaban a la puerta, y la miré esperando a que timbrasen o abrieran... pero cual fué mi sorpresa al ver deslizarse por debajo un sobre blanco.

Corri hacia la puerta, miré el sobre y lo abrí rápidamente...

 ** _"Querida Nami._**

 ** _Se que es de cobardes, hacer lo que voy hacer, sin dar la cara. Pero no creo ser capaz de mirarte a los ojos jamas, siento una vez mas, todo el daño que te he hecho._**

 ** _Me voy, y quería decírtelo..._**

No lei mas, abrí la puerta y grité su nombre.

— **Tomasssssssssssssssssssss** — estaba alcanzando la puerta del coche y se giró al escucharme.

Corri hasta darle alcance, y me eché a sus brazos.

— **Sabes perfectamente que no te perdonaría por marcharte asi, y aun asi lo haces** — mantenía la mirada fija en el suelo — **Mírame a los ojos, te lo ruego.**

Lentamente fue levantando su rostro y nuestros ojos se encontraron, al fin, pude ver tanto dolor, tanto arrepentimiento... Que los mios se llenaron de lágrimas, había sido demasiado importante en mi vida, muy a pesar de todo el daño que pudo haberme hecho, sumado todo a los nervios de la boda y las hormonas del embarazo... una bomba de relojería era yo.

— **No llores por favor** — dijo atrapando una de mis lagrimas.

— **No quiero decirte adiós.** — dije sollozando.

— **Es lo mejor, debo alejarme de todo... debo replantearme mi vida de nuevo, debo olvidar esta obsesión por ti, los sentimientos que albergo todavía dentro de mi. Quiero que seas feliz, completamente. Quiero que no olvides los buenos momentos que vivimos. Vas a ser una estupenda madre, como eres una estupenda mujer.**

— **Vas a encontrar la felicidad, ya lo verás. Sabes que tienes una amiga, cuando te sientas solo, cuando quieras reirte... cuando simplemente me necesites solo tendrás que llamarme.**

— **Cuidate mucho, princesa** — dijo dándome un beso en la frente, se dirigió al coche, antes de entrar me dedicó una sonrisa y rápidamente se marchó dejándome plantada en la acera, incapaz de reaccionar.

Me tomé unos minutos alli plantada, quien me viese, seguro creía que era imbécil... Pero lo necesitaba, necesitaba asimilar que se marchaba, se que tal vez con todo lo que me pasó con él tendría que odiarlo, pero no lo hago, tendría que no quererlo ver delante, pero lo necesitaba... era parte de mi vida, era ante todo un amigo, aunque él lo hubiese olvidado, solamente me quedaba desearle lo mejor, que fuese feliz.

Limpié mis lágrimas y me encaminé hacia el interior de mi casa, prepararía la cena, que ya era bastante tarde y no tardarían en llegar.

* * *

 **\- - POV LUFFY - -**

Me sentía feliz y abrumado... hoy era el gran día... Habíamos llegado la mañana anterior, estaba todo preparado para el gran acontecimiento de mi vida... el gran dia de mi existencia había llegado...llevaba unas horas sin ver a Nami, y me moría por tenerla a mi lado... Después de estos maravillosos meses compartiendo nuestro amor, era tan raro dormir una noche separados. Estábamos en nuestro lugar de vacaciones de cuando éramos unos niños, yo en casa de mis padres, donde Nami y yo hicimos el amor por primera vez, en la casa en donde le pedí matrimonio... Nami en la suya, a unos metros de distancia, pero me parecía una eternidad, lo mismo las 2 horas que faltaban para ser marido y mujer...

Bajé de mi habitación, estaba todo preparado, ya comenzaban a aparecer los invitados... necesitaba revisar cada detalle de la ceremonia... Asique haciendo caso omiso a mi madre que me decía que no me fuese, que debia atender a los invitados, me alejé de la casa. Caminé hacia la playa, me descalcé y fui caminando por la arena hasta encontrarme enfrente de la pequeña capilla que iba a ser testigo de nuestra unión.

Me puse de nuevo los zapatos para subir las escaleras que me llevarian a la entrada de la misma, de un lado y otro de cada escalon habia rosas blancas y rojas, como yo les habia solicitado, desde la puerta hasta el comienzo de las escaleras un sendero de petalos de flores, en la puerta un arco con un rosal rosa en flor trepando por el mismo, ya dentro cada banco adornado con flores, y enfrente al altar un banco forrado blanco. Subi hasta donde deberia en una hora y media esperar a mi futura mujer, me imaginé la capilla llena de gente y mi hermosa Nami acercandose del brazo de su padre a mi, me emocioné, solo con pensarlo y una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla...

— **Hijo, llegas temprano** — dijo una voz a mi espalda, sacandome de mi ensueño.

Girándome me encontré con el padre Julio, no recordaba a verle, estaba muy mayor.

— **Hola padre, ¿como se encuentra?**

— **Bien hijo, con achaques de la edad. Pero no me perdería vuestra boda por nada del mundo..**

— **Se lo agradezco en el alma.**

— **Al fin cumpliste tu promesa.**

— **¿Mi promesa?** — lo miré sin comprender.

— ¿No la recuerdas? Dejame acordarme... tendríais sobre cinco años, estabais jugando en la playa, justo por debajo de las escaleras, cuando el chico de los Whenster se metió con Namisabeth y ella escapó y se hizo daño. Tu te pusiste hecho una fiera le pegaste un buen puñetazo al chico, que huyo enseguida. Tu corriste junto a Nami la sentaste en las escaleras, viniste corriendo junto a mi, que ya iba bajando porque lo había visto todo, me dijiste que bajase a ayudaros, a curarla. Bajaste otra vez como un rayo y la cogiste de la mano, os mirasteis a los ojos, ella lloraba y le secaste las lagrimas y le dijiste:

 **"Nunca nadie te hará daño. Estaré siempre para cuidarte. Un día nos casaremos en esta capilla"**

Dios era cierto, como podría haberme olvidado de eso...Pero al escuchar las palabras del padre, pequeños fragmentos de aquel momento de hace tantos años, inundaron mi mente.

— **¿Como podría haberlo olvidado?**

— **Es normal, eráis unos niños, poco a poco fuisteis disfrazando lo que sentíais por amistad... hasta vosotros mismos creerlo. No sabes la alegría que me dio cuando me llamasteis para oficiar la ceremonia, saber que al final seríais felices juntos.**

— **Es la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, es tan guapa por dentro y por fuera... si pudiese verla antes de la ceremonia...**

— **La vi ayer, vino aquí, tambien necesitaba comprobar como tu, que todo estaba como lo quereis...**

— **¿Vino ayer?** — dije sorprendido.

— **Si** — dijo riendo — **debes irte, conociendo a tu madre... estará tirandose de los pelos, preguntándose en donde encontrarte. Solo falta una hora para que el Señor os bendiga vuestra unión.**

— **Me ha gustado mucho conversar con usted. Me voy, hasta dentro de una hora.**

— **Ve hijo, ve.**

Bajé a prisa las escaleras y caminé sin pararme, por la arena caliente... Había estado fuera una hora, mi madre estaría de los nervios... Me apresuré a entrar, la casa se encontraba llena de gente... Me cambié rápidamente, aun estaba cambiandome cuando mi madre entró en mi habitación.

— **Mamá lo siento...** — comencé a decir pero me interrumpió.

— **Te entiendo cariño, estás nervioso.**

— **¿No me vas a reñir?**

— **Al verte salir subí a la terraza y vi a donde te dirigías... por lo que me quedé tranquila. Si alguien podía serenar tus nervios, ese es el padre.**

— **Lo hizo.**

— **Lo se, mi niño.** — dijo abrazándome — **Estoy tan feliz, vais a ser tan felices.**

— **Gracias mamá.**

* * *

 **\- - POV NAMI - -**

Habíamos llegado el día anterior, no pude resistirme esa misma tarde a ir a la pequeña capilla, en donde cuando era una niña iba a misa en verano, al rededor de la cual jugabamos tantas y tantas veces Luffy y yo... fui caminando por la arena, viendo donde quisiera que mirara a Luffy... tantos momentos vividos a orillas de esa playa, nuestra escapada, la primera vez que hicimos el amor, cuando me pidió matrimonio... y ahora nos íbamos a casar allí, era un lugar único, para nosotros al menos, el lugar ideal, el único, el mas hermoso.

Estuve un rato hablando con el padre Julio, hacía bastantes años que no lo veía, por asuntos de trabajo y por miedo al dolor de recordar a Luffy había dejado de ir por allí, olvidando mis orígenes, mi vida, mi pasado... Pero ahora lo enmendaría todo.

De regreso en casa, todo el mundo estaba alterado, cosa que no me hacía mas fácil mi nerviosismo, aunque hablar con el padre Julio me había ayudado mucho... A eso de las once llegó Zoro y Robin, me entretuve ayudándolos a guardar el poco equipaje que habían traído.

Estuvimos en mi habitación hablando y riendo los tres, hasta que Zoro decidió acostarse... Robin se quedó conmigo, y amanecimos juntas, no se a que hora nos dormimos...pero muy temprano no. Me desperté y al incorporarme Robin tambien despertó, se desesperezó y me miró... abrió sus ojos de par en par y gritóooooooooo!

— **Oh!**

— **¿Que?**

— **TIENES UNAS OJERAS TERRIBLES!**

Suspiré, soltando todo el aire que tenía retenido en mis pulmones, al pensar que me pasaba algo bastante mas grave.. — **¿Eso es todo?**

— **Como que... ¿eso es todo? ¿te parece poco? Mira lo que conseguimos... Dios mio!**

— **No seas exagerada. Tengo una estilista que arregla ojeras y todo lo que le pongas delante...**

— **Eso espero.**

Una hora después estaba rodeada, por mi hermana, Robin, mi madre y la estilista... Dejándome irreconocible, ¿esa era yo? Imposible!

Me sentía como una princesa en un cuento, y como todos los cuentos teníamos un final feliz... No tendría palabras jamás para expresar mis sentimientos, mi felicidad no puede medirse, solo disfrutarse...

Se fueron a acabar de prepararse ellas, dejandome sola, me asomé al balcón y observé el paisaje... faltaban veinte minutos para la hora de la ceremonia... y pude ver a Luffy subir, acompañado de su madre por las escaleras, seguidos de muchos de los invitados... Los nervios volvian hacer eco en mi, tenia ganas de salir corriendo y llegar junto a Luffy, ser al fin un mismo ser...

— **Nami** — la voz de mi hermana, me devolvio a la realidad.

— **Nojiko** — dije girándome, para estar frente a mi hermana.

Acercándose a mi, me cogio de las manos, me miró a los ojos — **Me alegro tanto de que vayas a estar junto al hombre que siempre has amado... Te mereces lo mejor. Os mereceis la mayor de las felicidades, vais a ser eternamente felices.** — Puso su mano en mi vientre — **Me vas a dar un sobrinito, soy muy feliz, al verte tan feliz. Perdoname por haberme alejado de ti.**

— **Nojiko, siempre te he tenido a mi lado, cuando te he necesitado. Eres tu la que debes perdonarme a mi por no estar a tu lado...**

— **No estuviste a mi lado, porque puse un muro a mi alrededor... juro que cuando vuelvas de la luna de miel, te cuento mis porqués. Pero no te sientas tu culpable, porque yo fui la única que se alejó.**

— **Dime solo una cosa, ¿estas bien?**

— **Ahora si. Creo que demasiado bien y me da miedo, pero si.**

Nos abrazamos y lloramos, gracias a Dios que el maquillaje no le afectaba el agua... porque sino...

— **A la vuelta quiero tener a mi hermana de vuelta, a mi consejera, a mi amiga.**

— **La tendrás, lo juro** — me dijo solemnemente.— **Se acabó la tristeza, hoy solo alegria** — me dijo riendo. Me voy para que entren los siguientes.

Entraron Robin y Zoro riendo, cogidos de la mano, tan felices... Se soltaron para que Robin me abrazase y luego Zoro.

— **Estas preciosa, a Luffy se le caerán los ojos...**

— **Muy gracioso** — le dije dándole un codazo "amistoso"

 **Venimos a desearte lo mejor, nos vamos hasta la capilla, a ver al otro manojo de nervios! jeje** — dijo Zoro — **Ahora me puedo reir, ya lo pasé...ES HORRIBLE! pero a la vez... bonito...**

— **Zoro, que "romántico" eres!** — le dije riendome.

Me volvieron abrazar y se marcharon. Tocaron la puerta y entraron, tras el "adelante" mis padres irrumpieron en la habitación. Mi madre me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, me encontré con la mirada de mi padre entre admiración y emoción. Se acercó a mi y me besó la frente.

— **Mi princesa, estás hermosisima. Me siento tan feliz, viéndote el dia mas feliz de tu vida, de blanco y pudiendo acompañarte al altar...**

— **Papi, solo tu podrías hacerlo.**

Nos abrazamos los tres, llorando de felicidad. Estaba tan bien en los brazos de mis progenitores, tan protegida, iba a dar un gran paso, de ser su niña a ser la mujer de mi único amor. Mi papá se alejó un poco y miró el reloj.

— **Es hora de irnos, hermosas.**

Mi madre se adelantó a besarme y se marchó, con mi hermana delante de nosotros. Mi papá me acomodó el vestido, para que me fuese mas fácil andar. Saludé a los invitados que había por mi casa aun, y se fueron marchando. Mis niños vinieron corriendo a abrazarme, estaban hermosisimos, besé a cada uno y despedí a su madre que marchó para la iglesia con mi hermana.

Podríamos ir andando, pero con el vestido y los zapatos por la arena iba a ser complicado, por lo que íbamos por la carretera, en el coche... El trayecto se me hizo interminable, tenia unas ansias por llegar..

Al fin bajamos, mi padre me ayudó a colocar el vestido, subimos las escaleras, estaba todo tan hermoso... Xiao y Christopher iban delante con los anillos. Por fin, entraba al interior de la capilla, una hermosa melodía de violín comenzó a sonar en el momento en que puse mi pié en el interior de la iglesia... Intenté mirar los invitados, para agradecerles su presencia... pero me encontré con la mirada de Luffy y no pude despegar mis ojos de los suyos... Poco a poco, quedaba menos trayecto para estar juntos...

Al fin estaba enfrente del hombre de mi vida, al fin iba a unir mi vida con la suya. Mi padre cogió mi mano, lo miré, me sonrió, cogió la mano de Luffy y le dijo "Cuidamela mucho" entregándome a él.

— **Con mi propia vida** — dijo Luffy.

Mi padre se colocó a mi lado y Luffy besó mi mejilla.

— **Estas preciosa, eres la mujer mas hermosa del mundo. Mi mujer.**

— **Tu si que estas guapo.**

Miramos al frente, el padre Julio estaba esperando por nosotros para empezar la ceremonia, nos sonrió y comenzó.

— **"Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos para unir en santo matrimonio a Nami Scarlet y Monkey D. Luffy, dos almas gemelas, dos amigos, dos corazones con un mismo latir, dos personas unidas desde su nacimiento, destinados a amarse, quererse y protegerse.**

 **Es un día muy feliz para todos los que los queremos, para todos los que hemos compartido momentos felices y menos felices con ellos, pero hoy ante todo es su dia. El día en el que se juran ante Dios amor eterno, y se que lo van a cumplir, jamas he visto un amor tan puro y tan tierno como el de ellos. Jamas he visto a nadie amarse hasta darse por entero, como ellos lo hacen.**

 **Por eso no necesitamos mas que su testimonio, Luffy cuando quieras.**

— **Nami, mi Nami, mi amor. Me costó darme cuenta de lo mucho que te amaba, de que no podia vivir sin ti... Pero se que te he amado desde siempre, y se que no quiero alejarme de ti jamas, ahora que se lo que es la felicidad, ahora que se lo que es el amor, no puedo, no quiero dejarte ir. Puedo jurar con mi vida que te amaré eternamente, que te haré feliz cueste lo que cueste, que no habrá dolor, ni lágrimas en nuestro camino y si las hay yo siempre estaré a tu lado.** — dijo poniéndome el anillo.

— **Luffy, mi único amor. Lucharemos por nuestro futuro feliz, porque la rutina, los problemas del dia a dia no apaguen nuestro sentimiento. Lucharemos juntos, unidos por nuestra felicidad. Por la felicidad de nuestros hijos, por seguir adelante el camino. Amándonos desde siempre y por siempre. Porque yo también siempre te he amado.** — dije poniéndole su anillo.

Miramos al padre y este continuo.

— **Por el poder que Dios me ha dado aquí en la tierra, os declaro marido y mujer. Puedes besar a la novia.**

Nos miramos y poco a poco, nuestros rostros se acercaron, nuestros labios se rozaron hasta fundirse en un apasionado beso, lleno de amor, lleno de nuestro cariño... pero este seria el más especial de todos los besos, era el primero como marido y mujer.

* * *

 **\- - - Fin - - -**

* * *

 **Continua- AH! ME EQUIVOQUE... jajaja.**

 **BUENO** **... LAMENTO DECIR QUE LLEGAMOS AL FINAL... OHH! QUE MAL... PERO BUENO, CADA HISTORIA DEBE FINALIZAR ALGÚN DÍA... EN CUANTO A LA OTRA ADAPTACIÓN, PUES me pondré al día lo antes posible... aunque como ya dije es algo corto... creo que de solo 7 capítulos, pero aun así, debo admitir que es muy bueno... ya sabrán de este mas adelante... ahora quiero descansar, YA QUE ESTE CAPITULO TIENE 5,000 PALABRAS Y ME HE PASADO COMO CASI UNA HORA O MAS, HACIENDO ESTO...**

 **NOS VEMOS LUEGO, SU QUERIDO AMIGO SOLITARIO196 (solitario para los camaradas)... jajaja**

 **REVIEWS?**


End file.
